Saliendo del closet ¡pierde el control!
by catzerufDiox
Summary: es el 7º año y Harry ha caído bajo los encantos de cierto dragón, pero el slytherin sigue despreciándolo y para colmo de males una amenaza se cierne sobre Hogwarts. ¿podrá nuestro héroe ignorar sus hormonas y salvar el colegio una vez más? (Terminado)
1. Default Chapter

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). En esta primera entrega, vamos a subir los primeros seis capítulos. Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Ahora si, el primer capítulo!

Harry estaba apoyado en el borde de una ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte. La noche era más oscura de lo normal. El cielo cubierto de nubes, impedía cualquier resplandor que pudiera venir desde el firmamento. Se podía ver el lago desde ahí, que sin el reflejo de la luz era totalmente negro, dando la impresión de vacío, el fin del mundo...

La respiración de Harry, tibia, se volvía vapor al entrar en contacto con el aire de hielo, casi cortante, que mantenía su piel más pálida de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado ser. Parecida a la de un conocido chico desagradable...

Miró su reloj, tal vez el maldito rubio se había acobardado y no llegaría a su duelo, aunque aún quedaban dos minutos para el enfrentamiento.

No sin dificultad, había logrado que Malfoy aceptara verse con él sin sus guardaespaldas, para saldar al fin ciertas cuentas pendientes que tenían y que ya no podía dejar pasar por ser este su último año en Hogwarts.

Habían acordado que el duelo sería sin varitas (aunque Malfoy no deseaba pelear a lo bruto, Harry lo convenció señalándolo como débil y cobarde si no lo hacía) pero no estaba seguro de que el pequeño gusano cumpliera con esa regla, por lo que empuñaba su varita dentro del bolsillo, en el caso de que le tendiera una trampa.

Al fin escuchó pasos ligeros pero firmes acercándose y reconoció la fina figura de ese ser que solo quería golpear. Deseaba sentir la piel sangrante bajo sus puños. Aunque Malfoy era un par de centímetros más alto que él, Harry estaba seguro de que sería el vencedor, el rubio no poseía su energía ni su fuerza y sobretodo le faltaba la cólera, esa que era tan propia de los Gryffindor y que hacía erupción en el moreno cada vez que veía la maliciosa y _encantadora_ sonrisa de su rival... un momento ¿encantadora sonrisa?

Aquí me tienes- dijo con su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras- ¿deseabas que nos viéramos a solas?

Deja tu varita sobre la mesa- le respondió cortante.

Para su sorpresa Draco hizo lo que le pedía sin chistar, y se acercó _coquetamente_ a Harry. ¿Coquetamente? ¿No debería ser amenazante?...aunque había algo amenazante en esa mirada gris, pero no se parecía a ninguna que le hubiera visto antes. El gryffindor dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de esa mirada.

¿No vas a dejar tu varita a un lado Potter? ¿O estás esperando a que te la quite?

Harry no sabía que hacer. Apretaba su varita con fuerza, petrificado. ¿Era su idea o Malfoy se le acercaba en forma seductora?... Ok, si era en forma seductora pero... ¿porqué se le hacía tan agradable?

No alcanzó a pensar mucho cuando el rubio metió su mano en la túnica de Harry y le quitó la varita arrojándola hacia el otro extremo del salón. La distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta como para no alarmarse y sin aires de guerra... bueno había aires de guerra pero de _otro tipo_.

Malfoy apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana, una a cada lado de Harry, atrapándolo. Acercó sus labios a los del gryffindor pero no lo tocó, solo se limitó a sentir el calor y nerviosismo de Potter, el que temblaba ante la tentación que tenía enfrente... tan cerca... tan deseable...

¿A quién quería engañar? Maldición, estaba loco por esos rosados, suaves y venenosos labios. Decidió que no tenía sentido seguir sufriendo separado de la fuente de sus más ocultos deseos y besó a Malfoy.

Podía sentir su lengua tibia dentro de su boca, suave, dulce... era tan intenso... el corazón que ya había estado acelerado por la cercanía, aumentó su ritmo aún más, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto que al fin experimentaba, sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, lo debilitaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba más de ese cuerpo, levantó sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello platinado, suave, casi irreal aumentando su deseo. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Malfoy...

De pronto sintió que el chico lo zamarreaba y lo golpeaba contra la pared.

-¡Harry!. ¡Harry! ¡HARRY DESPIERTA!!!!

Ron lo miraba sonriendo.

Mi mamá está sirviendo el desayuno, si no te levantas no alcanzaremos a ver la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos- y al decir esto se fue a desayunar.

"Que diablos sueña que le cuesta tanto despertarse" se preguntaba el colorín mientras se dirigía al comedor de su casa.

Capítulo uno: 24 horas 

9:30 hrs. "La Madriguera"

¡¿Harry ya estás listo?!- le gritaba Ron desde la mesa mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

¡Ya casi, solo intento peinarme un poco!- se miró al espejo y como todas las mañanas se rindió frente a su azabache y desordenada cabellera. Mientras se lavaba la cara, (por enésima vez) en un intento por sacarse las imágenes de la pesadilla, no dejaba de recordar al rubio y sus desagradables ojos. Cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, este tipo de fantasías le asaltaban unos días antes, dejándolo un tanto aturdido y enfadado. No hallaba la hora de llegar a Hogwarts, ya que ahí, esos extraños y horrorosos sueños desaparecían. ¿Por qué Él tenía que soñar _eso_?. Simplemente, era asqueroso...aunque se sentía tan bien.

Toc toc (esto es el ruido de golpes en una puerta, vale) , ¡Ya Harry, tenemos que irnos... no puedes irte sin desayunar...!- le gritó Ron, y agregando más para si - Nunca entenderé porqué demonios se esfuerza en hacer algo imposible.

La mesa estaba prácticamente vacía, la mamá de Ron servía leche y avena mientras Ginny se sentaba media dormida aún. Los gemelos ya estaban atendiendo la tienda que tanto trabajo les había costado poner y era su primera semana. El papá de Ron ya se había ido al ministerio junto con Percy y los hermanos mayores de Ron, como siempre, estaban fuera del país en sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Harry se había quedado esa última semana con los Weasley con el permiso de Dumbledore. Como siempre su verano lo había sufrido junto a los Dursley, pero seguramente ese era el último, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir mayoría de edad y podría tomar sus decisiones, como no volver a aquella casa en Privet Drive.

Era su último día de vacaciones y junto con su amigo y familia, iría a comprar todos sus útiles al callejón Diagon. Estaba especialmente ansioso ya que al fin conocería la tienda de los gemelos que ya daba que hablar. Otra cosa por la que se alegraba es que probablemente se encontrarían con Hermione, a quien solo había visto una vez en sus vacaciones.

Ya desayunados caminaban por las frías y húmedas piedras del callejón Diagon revisando la lista de materiales:

-... Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras), un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante), una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)...

Había algo de nostalgia en este último paseo de compras escolares de su vida, pero a pesar del natural temor a la incertidumbre de salir del colegio, lo llenaba de alegría saber que al fin podría hacer algo que fuera totalmente su decisión, sería auror y enfrentaría a Voldemort junto a Lupin y al director. Había sido difícil lograr las calificaciones que necesitaba para ello pero estaba teniendo éxito, solamente le quedaba este año y con la ayuda de sus amigos estaba saliendo bastante bien en sus finales.

- Harry, mi mamá dijo que le dejáramos la lista con los libros y que fuéramos a ver la tienda- Ron estaba muy entusiasmado y le quitó el papel de las manos para entregárselo a la señora Weasley. Llegaron a la tienda guiados solo por un mapucho en el que estaban garabateados un par de números apenas legibles. Fue una suerte que Ron ya la hubiera visto, porque de lo contrario jamás hubieran llegado.

El negocio era un lugar acogedor, un tanto pequeño pero aún así con el espacio suficiente como para que los compradores probaran y disfrutaran de todos los artículos que la gran vitrina dejaba ver. Había dulces que convertían a los consumidores en aves de gracioso aspecto, petardos en forma de dragones alados, bengalas que cambiaban de color a medida que pasaba el tiempo... en fin, todo lo que se podía esperar de una tienda de bromas que se precie de serlo. El que salió a recibirlos fue Fred que, haciendo una reverencia, les saludó:

- Oh grandes compradores de esta humilde pero gran Tienda de trucos, pasen por aquí y deléitense con nuestro gran surtido en bromas y fetiches varios...

A lo que apareció George agregando: Señor Potter, cual es la razón por la que nos honra con su presencia...

Harry y Ron entraron a la tienda hablando con los gemelos y comenzaron a revisar la sarta de bromas que ahí había.

Cuando Harry estaba examinando unas esposas especialmente extrañas, una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó detrás de él:

Vaya, vaya, así que esto es la "gran" tienda de los pobretones Weasel ... Ah y como siempre, el gran Harry Potter esta donde la chusma abunda...

Cierra la boca y lárgate Malfoy - dijo Harry amenazando con golpearle.

Oh, ya tienes ganas de pelear, Potter. Pero si ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio y ya estas buscando problemas- se acercó amenazadoramente al moreno y tomando las esposas agregó:

¿Y estas porquerías venden aquí?, si son una...- pero su frase se vio abruptamente interrumpida por un estruendoso haz de luz azul que ,como por arte de magia, les juntó sus muñecas derechas.

Un silencio se apoderó de la tienda

Lo primero que se escuchó fueron las carcajadas de los gemelos Weasley que eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado. Harry los miró con una expresión de súplica cuando se fijó en el nombre del juguete que lo había unido a Malfoy: "Esposas fusiona bobos"

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - gritó Draco con ira, y palideció aún más de lo que ya era al escuchar la respuesta de los vendedores de la tienda

Están atados, es un juego de esposas. No podrán separarse hasta que reúnan todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un hechizo.

En ese instante llegó Lucius Malfoy

- ¿Que estás haciendo en esta pocilga Draco?, vámonos de aquí.

- Espera padre...

Lucius que salía de la tienda volteó a ver y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Harry que levantaba la muñeca que lo unía a su hijo

- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó calmadamente acercándose a los chicos

- me atrapó con estas esposas- acusó Draco tirando de la muñeca de Harry y mirándolo con desprecio. Lucius sacando su varita, intentó un hechizo para separarlos, el cual no resultó.

Ante esto, Fred les reiteró la forma en la que funcionaba el juego y advirtió, orgullosamente, que ningún hechizo surtiría efecto sobre la cerradura.

Lucius, después de escuchar las instrucciones de Fred, intentó obligarles (no de la mejor manera) a que le entregasen los ingredientes.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse cuando aparecieron los padres de Ron, los que, al darse cuenta de que este estaba insultando y amenazando a sus hijos, comenzaron una discusión con él.

- Deberían cerrar esta tienda, es obvio que chicos fracasados como estos causarían este tipo de problemas- y dirigiéndose exclusivamente al señor Weasley agregó- ¿los haces trabajar aquí porque no pudiste pagarles la universidad o solo porque así no tienes que preocuparte de alimentarlos?

- si tanto te molesta mantén a tu hijo alejado de aquí, no aceptamos mortífagos de mierda en locales perfectamente limpios, gracias.

La señora Weasley trataba de calmar las cosas porque veía que los ánimos cada vez se caldeaban más y preguntó con voz fuerte y firme a los gemelos cuáles eran los ingredientes. Hubo un silencio, las miradas de todos apuntaban hacia los dos chicos

No sabemos cuáles son los ingredientes... Aparecerán en las esposas después de 24 horas.


	2. buen viaje

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox), aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Earwen Riddle: muchas gracias por tu review, nos ha animado como no tienes idea. Tu eres la primera persona que nos escribe y estamos muy emocionadas. Esperamos que te gusten los capítulos siguientes. Sentimos no haber podido mandar los primeros 6 cap. de una, pero tuvimos unos pequeños problemas. Muchas gracias

Capítulo dos: "Buen Viaje"

21:05hrs.En "El Caldero Chorreante"

Pensamientos de Harry:

"·$"$·$54 Malfoy de "·$··, como crestas se le ocurrió pegarse a mi el muy bastardo... por qué tomé las móndrigas esposas. Brillante Harry ahora si que te las mandaste... por que no me esposé a Ron ¡él estaba más cerca...!. Las esposas, eso debe ser , las esposas están en mi contra, si eso debe ser

-Pensamientos de Draco:

·$"$"$·"$"! Potter de $"$·"·"&·, Él lo planeó, era una trampa! , ese caracortada y su roñoso "amiguito" lo planearon , quieren secuestrarme porque soy rico y hermoso! Pero no lo lograrán no podrán con Draco Malfoy..."

( Bueno, creo que tenemos que explicar que es lo que pasó en este rato...Después de que supieron que solo tendrían la "receta" del hechizo después de 24 hrs. Lucius pretendió llevarse a Draco y con él a Harry a su casa, ante esta idea reaccionaron los Weasley con temor, ya que Lucius podría aprovechar la oportunidad y entregar a Harry a Voldemort. Discutieron un rato sobre a qué casa irían los esposados, pero cuando estaban a punto de matarse apareció Cornelius Fudge, quien propuso mandar a los chicos por adelantado a Hogwarts ya que solo faltaba un día para el comienzo de las clases. Enviaron, entonces, una lechuza a Dumbledore para que autorizara el ingreso a clases adelantado de ambos jóvenes y mientras recibían la respuesta, todos fueron al Caldero Chorreante... hasta aquí vamos).

El ambiente pasó de tenso a desconcierto y finalmente a terror, ya que un hipogrifo acababa de entrar por la angosta puerta dejando perplejos a todos los clientes del local. Nadie se esperaba la llegada de aquel animal, ya que estos no eran considerados precisamente "animales domésticos" y la mayoría les tenía pavor.

Antes de que alguien dijera una palabra llegó una lechuza con el mensaje de Dumbledore, el cual decía:

_Buenas noches estimados padres y alumnos:_

_Junto con saludarlos y desearles un muy feliz fin de vacaciones, les comunico que su solicitud ha sido aceptada y estaremos encantados en cuidar a sus retoños en este difícil trance. En vista y considerando que el expreso de Hogwarts está siendo alistado para la llegada de los alumnos que no han tenido problemas, que son la gran mayoría, sus mocosos no podrán hacer uso de este beneficio que en su defecto será sustituido por uno de mis mejores hipogrifos "KILLER", sé que Hagrid ya les enseñó a montarlos, a sí que no tendrían porque tener problemas para llegar al establecimiento._

_Sin otro particular se despide Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: se les agradece a los padres o tutores mandar el equipaje en el expreso de Hogwarts además de una muda de ropa lo antes posible para que los jóvenes puedan utilizarla en este día extra. No queremos niños sucios en nuestro colegio._

Luego de que Fudge terminara de leer la carta en voz alta se produjo un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por un grito de pavor del joven Malfoy: ¡como crestas ese viejo de ·$##�piensa que voy a montar esa bestia junto con Potter que de seguro intentará matarme arrojándome del bichejo ese!!!!!

Idiota, si te arrojara yo también me caería- dijo Harry con un tono de fastidio.

Bueno, bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es enviarlos en el hipogrifo a Hogwarts lo antes posible, de lo contrario se les hará más difícil volar – agregó Cornelius (mentira, él estaba desesperado porque su teleserie había empezado hacía unos 15 minutos y lo único que quería era deshacerse de los críos que siempre le traían problemas.)

En el momento en que Harry se disponía a subir en el "asiento" del conductor, el joven Malfoy comenzó a rezongar y alegar de que por qué ese maldito que lo había metido en semejante problema tenía que manejar. A lo que Harry, malhumorado, le recordó que la última vez que se habían topado con un hipogrifo, Draco había resultado herido y había demostrado que tenia tanta madera de "piloto" de hipogrifo como de profesor de párvulos.

Luego de llegar a un consenso (en el que decidieron que Harry sería el conductor) los dos jóvenes se subieron al animal y se elevaron por los aires.

Ya en el cielo, Harry comenzó a quejarse de que Draco se afirmaba muy fuerte a su cintura a lo que el rubio contestó:

-"Si tú, Potter, no me hubieses metido en este lío, no tendría que estar viajando incómodamente" El trayecto fue turbulento y difícil (y no solo por el hecho de que ya estaba oscuro)y los jóvenes solo se insultaron y agredieron durante el vuelo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts.

Ya cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar, Malfoy insultó a su transporte - gracias a dios no se me pegaron las pulgas de este par de animalejos - a lo que KILLER respondió con una brusca sacudida, que los lanzó hacia atrás cayendo Harry de espaldas sobre Draco en el tierno césped del colegio. Harry magullado por la caída, le agradeció por esto con una sarta de groserías, mientras que su enemigo lo miraba, aunque adolorido, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando el moreno trató de pararse, Malfoy lo abrazó por la cintura y con fuerza presionó su cuerpo al de él. Harry sorprendido, sintiendo que tal vez quería extrangularlo forcejeó desesperado, podía sentir el tibio cuerpo de su enemigo en su espalda. Había tenido acercamientos físicos y violentos con Malfoy varias veces pero este tenía un aura extraña, sospechosa, que le decía que tenía que zafarse del abrazo lo antes posible. Pero quedó totalmente congelado cuando sintió el aliento del rubio cerca de su oreja. Podía sentir el sedoso cabello de Malfoy en su cuello. Este le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente, con una actitud sensual y burlona a la vez, provocando en Harry una especie de corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo. Esta sensación hizo que varias "pesadillas" que había tenido con el rubio se agolparan en su cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar y como si hubiese despertado violentamente de uno de ellos, le dio de codazos a su agresor desesperado.

El rubio entretenido, se reía a carcajadas ante la reacción de su víctima. Cuando el gryffindor ya se había zafado del "abrazo" se levantó y empezó a insultarlo intentando mantener el poco equilibrio que tenía y que el rubio se empeñaba en deshacer, tirando de las esposas provocando que el moreno no pudiese estabilizarse correctamente y se tropezara un par de veces. Mientras hacía esto, seguía riendo y le dijo con voz pausada y tranquila

¿Lo disfrutaste, Potter? Esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nunca podrás tener, porque ni en tus mejores sueños te poseeré, jamás me metería contigo cara cortada.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Harry nunca se imaginaría nada parecido con Draco... Bueno no despierto al menos. ¡¿Y qué si había tenido _pesadillas_ con él algunas veces?! ¡No le había dado motivo nunca para que se tomara ese tipo de libertades! ¡ERA MALFOY, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Que, ¿se suponía que su estrategia para hacerle la vida imposible este año sería acosarlo?

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes se hartó de las burlas del Slytherin y estaba dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida, llegó Hagrid atraído por los gritos y les dio la bienvenida.

Guió a los muchachos a los que serían sus improvisados aposentos (ya que no podían ir a la casa de ninguno sin que su contrario se enterara de la contraseña) después de disculparse por no poder atenderlos mejor, ya que preparaba los últimos detalles para la llegada oficial de los alumnos, y de desearles suerte con su problema, cerró la puerta dejando abandonados a dos ofuscados y malhumorados chicos.

Harry hubiera deseado que no lo dejaran solo con Malfoy, ya que se sentía algo vulnerable, nunca hubiera esperado ser atacado de esa forma y menos por la serpiente que tenía atada a un lado. Aún sentía un cosquilleo en su oreja por el mordisco, pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que había dicho su agresor al final: "esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nunca podrás tener"

No se suponía que esa frase le perturbara tanto, ¡era absurdo!

Por su parte, el slytherin parecía no verse afectado en lo absoluto por el incidente anterior a la llegada de Hagrid y solo miraba la pieza con curiosidad. Al percatarse de esto, Harry se enojó aún más, y decidió no pensar más en eso.


	3. abandonados en Hogwarts

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox), aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo tres: "Abandonados en Hogwarts"

23:07 hrs. Despacho del prof. De defensa contra las artes tenebrosas, Hogwarts.

Los chicos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color grisáseo claro (tipo oficina) un escritorio de madera maciza a tono con las paredes, un mueble archivador en el cual cada cajón estaba etiquetado sólo con "x" y como único adorno en la pared se veía un afiche de una nave extraterrestre que tenía la siguiente leyenda: "I WANT TO BELIEVE", ante esto, ambos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada perpleja. Harry no sabía si asustarse o reír, Draco solo atinaba a decir que esta era la peor decoración que había visto en su vida (en sus tiernos 17 añitos). Ambos intentaron avanzar hacia direcciones opuestas del escritorio lo cual produjo un duelo de miradas que terminó en tirones y forcejeos, de esta manera botaron un lote de papeles que resultaron ser revistas de dudosa procedencia y contenido educativo (léase también xxx). Nuevamente cruzaron miradas solo que esta vez fue de tipo "¿qué clase de profesor contrató Dumbledore?". Draco intentó agacharse para recoger una revista y, a su vez, Harry trataba de abrir un cajón de archivos, nuevamente se encontraron con la dificultad de estar atados uno con el otro y ya aburridos de este tipo de situaciones estallaron en una discusión que se resolvió cuando Harry propuso elegir a un líder que tomara las decisiones mediante un "cachipún" (piedra papel o tijeras). Harry sabía que el riesgo era alto ya que si Draco ganaba tendría que soportar sus órdenes, pero había un 50 (de hecho, la probabilidad es menor pero como nuestro héroe solo cursó la básica hasta los diez años, no llegó a esta materia)de probabilidades de ganar y antes que seguir en esa situación, era mejor arriesgarse. Por su parte, Draco estaba seguro que ganaría ya que confiaba en que la estupidez de Harry le haría obedecer la regla de oro de cachipún: la primera jugada del competidor simplón siempre es tijeras y en el caso de que no saque tijeras y haya un empate en la primera jugada, en la siguiente tirada, sacará la figura anterior, ya que esta le dio seguridad.

Con un brillo en los ojos que asustó a Harry comenzó el juego:

CA-CHI-PUUUN!!!!!

Draco sonrió ampliamente: Potter había sacado tijeras

Con un dejo de picardía y felicidad, Malfoy, después de revisar unas revistas, comenzó a dirigir una pequeña excursión por el castillo. Su primera parada fue por la cocina, ya que el vuelo en hipogrifo les había abierto el apetito. Para sorpresa de Harry, la serpiente sabía como llegar a dicho sector del establecimiento, y no dudó en pedirles a algunos elfos un delicioso pastel de chocolate, un refresco, y unas grageas Bertie Bott, todo para él. Harry, al ver la nutritiva cena del rubio, le advirtió:

Si comes todo eso te dará una indigestión.

Preocúpate de tus asuntos Potter, y déjame comer en paz

Pues resulta que lo que tu comas si es asunto mío ya que si te enfermas soy YO quien tiene que acompañarte al baño.

Y los presagios de Harry se hicieron ciertos, pasaron 20 minutos en el baño ya que el joven de cabello claro se enfermó del estómago y sufrió de terribles dolores con sus correspondientes consecuencias. Luego del inconveniente gástrico de Draco, volvieron al despacho del nuevo y libidinoso profesor. Cuando llegaron a este, encontraron unos bolsos con su muda de ropa y unas cuantas mantas para la noche. Al ver la forma en que dormirían, el rubio comenzó a quejarse:

Si hubiera sabido que nos tirarían en un cuchitril como este para pasar la noche me hubiera quedado en el callejón Diagon y hubiera buscado un hotel o algo, hasta el Caldero Chorreante es más decente que esta porquería.

¿Vas a comenzar a lloriquear como niña otra vez Malfoy?

El que tu estés acostumbrado a dormir con las ratas no te hace más hombre Potter.

Harry estaba muy cansado como para obedecer a sus instintos de asesinar a su compañero de dormitorio, decidió que prefería dormir a seguir un pleito que nunca terminaría. Tal vez al despertar resultase ser todo una pesadilla.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a dormir de espaldas, esa noche tuvo que hacerlo de boca, ya que Draco decidió que él lo haría de espaldas.

Harry se despertó un tanto sobresaltado ya que sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la mirada intensa y llena de lujuria del rubio que sonreía maliciosamente, seguramente planeaba alguna forma de arrebatarle su virginidad. La serpiente se apegó más a su cuerpo, de manera que unos mechones le hacían cosquillas en su rostro. Acercó su cara al cuello desnudo del gryffindor y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos tibios y húmedos, llegando hasta su hombro. Harry se sentía confundido, no se supone que eso tendría que estar pasando pero... se sentía tan bien y definitivamente quería más. Harry cerró los ojos, abandonándose a todas las sensaciones que el rubio le hacía sentir. Cada vez que los suaves labios del slytherin entraban en contacto con su piel, sentía un calor punzante, seguido por un estremecimiento que lo recorría de pies a cabeza dejándolo sin aliento. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse. Harry intentaba acercarse más al cuerpo sudoroso de Malfoy abrazando su espalda recorriendo con sus dedos aquella cremosa piel. Un grito salió de su boca cuando Malfoy le mordió el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro. Pero el dolor no aplacó su excitación. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse a acompasadamente junto con el del rubio, jadeando con fuerza, más fuerza...

Ahh!!- el gryffindor se despertó de otra de sus _pesadillas_, encontrándose de frente con la pálida cara de Malfoy, tan cerca que ni siquiera podía enfocarla.

Potter enrojeció bruscamente, el protagonista de sus fantasías estaba al frente, durmiendo tan tranquilo, casi inocentemente. ¡¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera pasando estas películas?!, ¡¿Qué diría Malfoy si se enterara de sus sueños?!. Aún podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo, los labios del rubio sobre su piel...

Intentó alejarse, pero su otra mano estaba atrapada alrededor de la espalda del rubio en un abrazo que no hubiese esperado. Draco dormía plácidamente con el cuerpo hacia Harry, la mano esposada en su pecho (que atraía la del gryffindor hacia él) y el brazo izquierdo en el hombro del moreno. El agradable aroma del que dormía comenzaba a embriagar al gran Harry Potter. En sus sueños nunca había sentido ese perfume, solo recordaba la sensación de la piel y los suaves y tibios labios ¿en verdad sería tan apasionado como lo imaginaba?

Al caer en conciencia de lo que le estaba pasando desesperado intentó zafarse del peligroso abrazo, pero Malfoy se veía tan angelical, que nuevamente dejó de forcejear, embobado ante el pálido y lozano rostro, los ojos suavemente cerrados, y la boca entreabierta, tan rosada, tan suave, tan deseable...

" ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(recordar pesadillas era una cosa pero desear la realidad era otra) Tiró fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo liberándose así del cuerpo de un, ahora, furioso Draco por el abrupto despertar.

- ¡Que te pasa idiota, ¿tratabas de matarme?!- gritó Draco

No seas paranoico Malfoy y no te des tanta importancia, solo tenía una pesadilla.

Que, ¿soñabas que tus padres aún vivían?

Frente a esto, el ofendido se lanzó contra el slytherin y comenzó a golpearlo, el otro chico se defendió como pudo, pero Harry tan solo paró cuando el rubio le advirtió que si no lo hacía, tendría que buscar los ingredientes arrastrando un bulto con él, entonces decidieron que lo mejor era empezar a prepararse para buscar los componentes de la poción que los liberaría.

Aunque no muy convencidos fueron a las duchas (la advertencia de Dumbledore aún resonaba en sus cabezas _" no queremos niños sucios en nuestro colegio_")llegaron al baño y se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera podían desvestirse, mucho menos cambiarse de ropa, pues sus manos atadas se lo impedían.

No llevaban sus varitas consigo pues el accidente había ocurrido fuera de Hogwarts donde no podían usar magia, aún no se las enviaban y como sin magia resultaba imposible bañarse en esas condiciones, Harry propuso seguir el día sin asearse, a lo que Draco respondió:

¡Estás enfermo!, ¡¿Que crees que soy, un puerco como tú?!!! ¡Yo me baño, aunque sea preciso hacerlo con ropa y luego secarme al sol!!!!.

Secándose al sol:

- ¿Cuántos minutos nos quedan para ver las instrucciones?

- no faltan minutos, faltan más de dos horas- respondió Harry

- (mirando al cielo): suficiente para que estemos secos.

Dos horas después, sentados cerca del lago, los dos chicos esperaban pacientemente a que el secreto se les revelara.

- ¡mira ahí se está viendo algo!

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo una serie de letras en un tono dorado. Inundados por la expectación se acercaron cada vez más a las esposas para leer el mensaje y...


	4. un sospechoso en Hogwarts

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox), aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo cuatro: "Un sospechoso en Hogwarts"

16:42 hrs. A orillas del Lago de Hogwarts

Y los ingredientes eran:

_ Un bezoar de tamaño regular_

_ Tres cucharadas de pus de bubotubérculo diluido_

_ Una larga roja y estilizada pluma de ave_

-¡Genial!! los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir - gritó Harry optimista. De pronto empezaron a aparecer más letras que decían lo siguiente:

_Después de tres horas aparecerán las instrucciones para realizar el hechizo, les damos este tiempo porque somos muy considerados y será suficiente para conseguir todo esto, cuando termine el plazo podrán realizar el conjuro dentro de media hora, de lo contrario tendrán que esperar 24 horas más para que aparezcan nuevos ingredientes._

_¡Buena suerte!_

La alegría de Harry se disipó rápidamente, mientras que el enojo de Draco no se hizo esperar

$·"&·&/ Weasley, como ·$!$·2 se les ocurrió semejante $·"·$"$·

No acababa de terminar de lanzar maldiciones cuando sintió un tirón en su muñeca, su compañero ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a buscar inmediatamente los compuestos para la poción. El gryffindor no se quedaría pegado a su enemigo por 24 horas más, o por lo menos, no sin intentar hacer algo.

Ya que estaban en el patio, se dirigieron al invernadero y consiguieron el pus de bubotubérculo. Eso fue relativamente fácil, los problemas comenzaron cuando Draco se negó a ir al despacho del profesor Snape para conseguir el bezoar (porque no pretendía llevar al gryffindor al despacho de su profesor más respetado, sin contar que si Severus se enterase de aquello, lo rebanaría en 5 segundos) así que propuso matar una cabra de Hagrid, que probablemente tendría en su estómago este ingrediente. Haciendo uso de su legítimo cargo de líder intentó arrastrar a Harry hasta la cabaña del guardabosques.

Ya en la pequeña casita, Draco se percató de que, para llegar a las cabras primero debían pasar por una serie de "obstáculos",(también llamados escregutos de cola explosiva , o los temibles animalejos que criaba Hagrid en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, e incluso unos nuevos y asquerosos animalejos que se arrastraban por todas partes, entre otros).Ante semejante espectáculo, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era buscar en el salón de pociones (ya que siempre sobraban materiales y podrían reciclar alguna olvidada en los armarios).

Luego de conseguir los primeros dos ingredientes comenzó el problema real: ¿Dónde encontrar una pluma con esas características?. Al moreno se le ocurrió arrancar una de las plumas del fénix de Dumbledore, pero no se lo dijo al rubio ya que no quería que este entrase al despacho del Director del colegio, traicionando la confianza que este le había dado al revelarle que sus claves siempre tenían que ver con golosinas muggles. Intentaron cazar un pájaro que sobrevolaba el lugar que tenía un tono rojizo, pero sin sus varitas, las manos atadas y con herramientas prehistóricas(piedras y palos), era imposible.

El tiempo pasaba y no se les ocurrían más ideas, buscaron por todas partes y no encontraban nada que se asemejase a lo que requerían. Ya exhaustos, Harry decidió que lo mejor era decirle a su "compañero" que sabía de un pajarraco que tenía las plumas adecuadas para su hechizo, Draco, algo moreteado por los intentos de cazar alguna ave, le miró con cara de: " y ahora vienes a decírmelo ¡animal!" Pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para matarlo, así que corrieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez frente a la entrada, el pequeño gryffindor titubeó antes de intentar una contraseña, miró a su lado y se encontró a un Draco cansado y con cara de pocos amigos que le devolvió la mirada. Aún así, el gryffindor se aventuró a decir- deberíamos pedir el permiso del director antes de entrar.

Si pasamos 24 horas más juntos lamentarás haber nacido, Potter- la expresión de Draco era nueva para Harry, no estaba seguro si la reinaba la desesperación, el asco, el miedo o la violencia gore, pero estaba seguro que la cordura no aparecía en ella, decidió entonces entrar. Comenzó a decir nombres de dulces muggles, alguno tendría que ser. Luego de 10 minutos, acertó.

"Calzones rotos"

El águila giró dejando entrever una bella escalera a la que Draco se lanzó con paso firme y seguro (aún sin saber si Dumbledore estaba dentro, ni conocer el camino, corriendo un riesgo inusual para ser un slytherin).

Entraron sigilosamente a la oficina del director. Su único propósito era arrancarle una pluma al ave que reposaba plácidamente en su percha dorada sin saber que clase de peligro lo acechaba.

Se acercaron, estiraron sus manos en busca del preciado ingrediente y...PLAF, el fénix voló por sobre sus cabezas empujando a los muchachos contra un mueble que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Al tratar de afirmarse, abrieron un cajón y una serie de cosas fueron a dar al piso del despacho, entre ellos un papel que cayó sobre la cabeza de Harry. Este lo agarró y lo ojeó. Una frase llamó su atención: "(...)Hogwarts está en peligro(...)"

El chico no pudo evitar leer el resto de la hoja, aún teniendo a un enemigo del director a su lado.

Draco que alcanzaba a ver incómodamente el papel, (su incomodidad era debida a algo que se le enterraba en la espalda) al notar la expresión de interés del gryffindor, leyó también el documento que decía lo siguiente:

_Buenas profesor Dumbledore:_

_¿Cómo está todo por allá?. Te escribo para informarte sobre las nuevas noticias que hemos conseguido. Bien, lo primero es que ya es un hecho que Hogwarts está en peligro._

_Aún no he logrado identificar quién es la nueva amenaza a Hogwarts, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que la esfera que te mandé está totalmente involucrada con el tema. Tal parece que la persona en cuestión tiene un fácil acceso al colegio por lo que te pido que estés atento a cualquier cosa extraña que ocurra. Podría ser uno de los nuevos profesores así que pon mucho ojo en ellos... _

La esfera de la que hablaba el oficio era justamente lo que le molestaba a Malfoy, que, aprovechando un descuido del moreno (que estaba intentando desplumar al pájaro que se había acercado a investigar que había pasado), guardó la esfera en sus pantalones. Gracias a los chillidos del fénix que intentaba salvar su, ahora, preciado plumaje, ninguno de los presentes se percató del hecho (cuadros, Harry, el pajarraco, etc.).Después de haber obtenido la pluma, un radiante Harry le dijo a Draco que le ayudara a ordenar el desastre. Draco accedió pero no de muy buena gana ya que para ese entonces, sus delirios de grandeza por ser el líder estaban por las nubes pero el cansancio impidió que iniciara una nueva pelea. Después de haber terminado de ordenar, ambos chicos salieron tal como habían entrado y se dirigieron al despacho que les había servido de morada durante las últimas horas. (Una aclaración. Harry no estaba tan impactado con la nueva noticia porque ya se imaginaba que algo así sucedería, como ya era costumbre en Hogwarts. Ya tendría tiempo de investigar y planear como salvar el colegio junto a sus amigos. Pero primero tenía que deshacerse del hurón por lo que no dejó que la carta lo desconcentrara de la tarea que lo llevó hasta esa oficina)

Ya en la habitación del nuevo profesor, los jóvenes decidieron investigar los cajones para averiguar si realmente este profesor era la nueva amenaza. Comenzaron por abrir uno de las gavetas que estaban más cerca, y para su sorpresa, encontraron un lote de expedientes con la letra "x". Cada uno tomó uno, el de Harry describía una extraña situación (incluso para los magos era un muy raro acontecimiento) en Texas, Estados unidos, un supuesto ser atacaba a un montón de vacas (también denominado "Chupacabras"), dos agentes del gobierno fueron enviados para investigar este caso pero no terminó con nada concreto. Una hoja aparte, y no oficial, decía que habían sido atacados por vampiros y que estos los habían narcotizado y abandonado en un centro de remolques. El archivo de Draco, aunque no era oficial, estaba guardado junto a los otros. Este hablaba sobre una hermana desaparecida, posiblemente raptada por extraterrestres;, al terminar de leer esto le pareció que el dueño del despacho estaba totalmente loco. Escucharon que la puerta se abría y cerraron rápidamente el cajón.


	5. trucos y trampas

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox), aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo cinco:"Trucos y Trampas"

19:25 hrs. Despacho del nuevo profesor

El que había abierto la puerta era Filch, que iba a avisarles que debían bajar al comedor ya que había comenzado el banquete de bienvenida. Esto los conmocionó al máximo, ¡tendrían que aparecerse en público atados! y para colmo solo les quedaban 20 minutos para que apareciesen las instrucciones!.

Bajaron al gran comedor, el sombrero ya había repartido a los nuevos alumnos entre las cuatro casas y el director ya había dado su acostumbrado discurso. Todos comían y hablaban animados. En la mesa gryffindor se encontraban Ron, Ginny y Hermione que extrañaban la presencia de su amigo

¿Crees que ya se haya liberado de Malfoy?- dijo Ron bebiendo jugo

Supongo que sí, ya han pasado más de 24 horas, probablemente solo está buscando su capa y su varita, después de todo, su equipaje acaba de llegar- contestó Hermione mientras ponía en su plato varios dulces.

De pronto aparecieron por la puerta dos sombras que resultaron ser Malfoy y Potter, sin túnica, sin varita y unidos por las muñecas. El gran comedor quedó en silencio, luego se escuchó un murmullo general. Hermione se puso de pie

¡Harry!, creí que ya te habías liberado.

El gryffindor se iba a acercar a su amiga cuando Draco tiró de su muñeca atada y lo miró con una sonrisa desagradable- comeremos en mi mesa.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se dejó guiar hacia la mesa en donde todos los alumnos le miraban con una mezcla de asco y odio. Lanzando una última mirada de tristeza a sus amigos, mientras que Hermione y Ron veían consternados como el chico se alejaba de los leones y se acercaba al nido de víboras, se fue a sentar junto a su "compañero"

Draco ocupó un lugar junto a Crabbe y Goyle que le habían guardado UN espacio y cuando el "León" intentó sentarse, ambos "guardaespaldas" se cerraron en torno a Malfoy. Harry, el único de pie en el salón no supo muy bien qué hacer, entre el silencio y las miradas de los habitantes de Hogwarts, notaba como el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas y cada vez sentía más el peso de la humillación a la que se estaba viendo expuesto, pero tampoco deseaba sentarse junto a ningún slytherin, finalmente decidió que no se estaría toda la velada a un lado de la mesa como perro y tiró de las esposas haciendo que Draco botase su comida (porque el muy barza ya había empezado a comer), y lo miró con un tono decidido de "más vale que no juegues conmigo porque se me agotó la paciencia".

Botaste mi comida, Potter- masculló el rubio

No te sientas tan valiente Malfoy, no porque estés en tu nido evitarás que te arranque los dientes de un solo golpe

La discusión empezó a subir el tono mientras el silencio que ya se había asentado en el salón se hacía cada vez más profundo. Las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff miraban con un temor creciente como las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se ponían poco a poco de pie ya sea con los puños cerrados o varitas en alto.

Todo indicaba una inminente pelea entre las casas rivales mientras la profesora McGonagall miraba al director esperando desesperada que interviniese, pero este no parecía inmutarse

¿Puede pasarme la mantequilla profesora por favor?- estiró la mano el Viejo de larga y blanquecina barba hacia la profesora que le entregó lo que pedía algo molesta y sorprendida.

Las cosas se hubieran puesto color de hormiga de no ser por el grito de los protagonistas del pleito, que horrorizados vieron como aparecían las instrucciones en las esposas. Se quedaron mirando y salieron corriendo, sin importar lo que quedaba atrás. Parte de las mesas en conflicto quedaron perplejas por la inesperada acción de los chicos, mientras que la otra parte, la mayoría debemos decir, se encontraba golpeándose en el piso o lanzándose hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Este año los jóvenes parecen tener mucha energía- se dirigió el director a los profesores más cercanos con una sonrisa absurdamente despreocupada en los labios mientras los docentes lo miraban estupefactos.

Y mediante un hechizo elevó a los alumnos "activos" por los aires devolviéndolos a sus asientos y con unas palabras mágicas más, logró ordenar el salón devolviéndolo a como estaba antes de la llegada de los "siameses".

La frase por la cual salieron raudos y veloces del gran comedor fue la siguiente:

_ Oh osados esposados,_

_corred presurosos._

_Ya que un lugar fresco han de hallar,_

_Si el hechizo quieren armar._

Llegaron al vestíbulo, en donde Draco arrastró a Harry hacia las mazmorras. El gryffindor se quejó de porque tendría que bajar hacia el lugar más desagradable de todo el colegio pero su compañero le hizo notar, acompañado de una de sus características sonrisas, que el mejor espacio para llevar a cabo el hechizo era el aula de pociones.

La siguiente instrucción apareció cuando los chicos estaban entrando en la sala

_El trabajo en equipo es importante,_

_ya que implica gran unión._

_Mientras uno aplica la pus,_

_el otro vigilará la cocción. _

Harry alcanzó uno de los calderos que se encontraban en el estante más cercano y lo dejó en la mesa en la que se encontraban. Draco conjuró una pequeña llama azul que puso bajo el recipiente y agregó el pus. Se pusieron frente al caldero tratando de estar lo más separados posible, pero las esposas no ayudaban mucho y sus intentos fueron totalmente infructuosos. Resignados, se quedaron mirando como unas burbujitas comenzaban a salir. Ya llevaban un rato en eso cuando la siguiente instrucción apareció:

_ En el tercer paso vamos,_

_y la mitad del trabajo llevamos._

_El bezoar hay que agregar,_

_si no la queremos embarrar._

Harry sacó de su bolsillo la piedra y la echó cuidadosamente en el hirviente caldero, cuidando de no salpicar, y volvió a su posición. La siguiente instrucción apareció:

_ De buen talante ha de estar,_

_el que por herida ha de sangrar._

_El otro por su parte,_

_morderá a su acompañante._

Aquí ambos chicos se miraron. ¿Era una broma lo que decía, realmente tendrían que morder a su "pareja" hasta sacarle sangre? Harry no se atrevía a hacerlo, Malfoy lo mataría y definitivamente él no quería dejar a esa serpiente morderlo, era raro por decir lo menos. Mientras el gryffindor se debatía mentalmente que hacer, Draco acumuló fuerzas, le tomó la mano y al mordió tan fuerte que logró hacer que unas gotitas salieran de la punta del dedo de Potter. El moreno gritó y trató de liberar su mano que seguía atrapada por las del rubio, empujándolo contra la mesa que estaba detrás.

¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO ¡!$"&$·&?!!!!

¿Qué crees tú? Lo que dice que hagamos

¿Y por qué Tu me debes morder?

Ya no molestes. Créeme, no fue nada agradable- y, con una sonrisa especialmente perversa, agregó- además, debes estar de buen humor, tal y como lo dice la rima de quinta.

Harry iba a contestarle con un puñetazo (el que tenía la mordedura de la serpiente)en plena nariz cuando apareció la siguiente indicación:

_ Resentimientos no quedarán,_

_cuando la sangre deban agregar._

_Si la poción plata no es,_

_es que hicieron todo al revés _

El moreno se quedó mirando las esposas con el puño levantado en dirección de su agresor, el cual lo tomó y estrujó ( ¡Ouch, eso duele, Animal!) para hacer caer dos gotitas del vital líquido dentro de la mezcla, la que brilló y comenzó a tomar un tenue color platinado. Los chicos la quedaron mirando hasta que ya tenía una apariencia metálica-platinada. Casi sin darse cuenta, apareció la siguiente rima (de quinta)

_ Y finalmente la pluma sellará,_

_en los brazos de los dos_

_con la tinta que quedó,_

_un mensaje alentador._

Potter sacó la pluma de su túnica y la observó por un momento.

tenemos que escribirnos una dedicatoria- reflexionó en voz alta

Ja, eres todo un genio. Ahora veo porque eres un héroe. Eres la agudeza en persona.

Cállate Malfoy

Mientras los chicos empezaban una de sus típicas peleas, otro mensaje apareció:

_ El tiempo es oro_

_y si no se dan prisa,_

_su plata se convertirá en plomo._

La poción se comenzó a poner más "rígida" y opaca lo que preocupó a los jóvenes que dejaron de pelear en el acto. Esta vez Harry tomó la iniciativa y agarró fuerte el brazo de Malfoy, untó la pluma en el líquido y comenzó a dibujar las primeras letras en la muñeca del rubio.

Au!, ten cuidado Potter, mi piel es delicada- se quejó a la vez que le daba un puntapié en las canillas.

No seas llorón y quédate quieto, no me dejas escribir.

Al principio, el moreno pensaba solo escribir el nombre de Draco pero debido al golpe, le pareció mejor idea tomar revancha por lo que le hizo en cuarto para el torneo de los tres magos. (las chapitas que decían "Potter Apesta")

Después de unos minutos, la muñeca de Malfoy tenía la siguiente leyenda:

"_Draco Malfoy Apesta,_

_Apesta a Dragón."_

Que original- se burló el afectado- Una vez más demuestras lo brillante que eres; copiarme un chiste que hice cuando tenía catorce años...Todo un desplante de madurez intelectual.

Cállate y escribe, se esta secando la poción- le contestó un enrojecido y enojado Harry.

Draco le quitó bruscamente la pluma de las manos, manteniendo la mirada arrogante y burlesca fija en los ojos verdes, disfrutando de la vergüenza que reflejaban. Lentamente y con mucha fuerza marcó su dedicatoria, Harry a pesar del dolor que sentía por el paso de la filosa pluma por su piel no dijo nada, no quería comportarse como un débil delante de Malfoy. Además su atención estaba puesta en la maliciosa sonrisa del rubio, intentaba ver qué escribía, pero era imposible pues el brazo del rubio se interponía.

ya está listo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Toda la extremidad del gryffindor estaba rayada, con una caligrafía burda, simulando la de Harry, en la cual se podía leer claramente:

"_Draco Malfoy es el más sexi, guapo e inteligente mago que ha existido jamás; y admito gustoso mi inferioridad con respecto a él"._

¡!¿QUÉ?!!!!- jaló las esposas- ¡NO SOY INFERIOR A NADIE, MENOS A TI PEDAZO DE...!!!!

Pero no niegas que soy increíblemente sexy, guapo e inteligente- agregó con una deliciosa sonrisa picarona mirando fijamente a Harry, provocando que se volviera a sonrojar (pero por una razón muy diferente) y callándolo inmediatamente.

Potter, después de un par de segundos, reaccionó. Iba a comenzar una nueva ronda de insultos cuando notó que las esposas empezaron a resplandecer y un último mensaje apareció en ellas

_La hora de la separación ha llegado_

_pero no deben sentirse apenados_

_su amistad ha quedado sellada_

_por el mensaje que durará semanas_

-¡Que!- gritaron al unísono

- No puedo llevar esto tanto tiempo- Draco miraba molesto su muñeca, tirando la pluma a un lado.

Tu. Y qué hay de mí. YO no puedo andar con esta porquería tanto tiempo- dijo mientras intentaba, infructuosamente, borrarse el escrito.

Te lo mereces- sonrió la serpiente, dándose por muy bien servido.

Las esposas se remecieron y con un agudo clic, se soltaron de ambas muñecas y cayeron suavemente sobre el piso. Los adolescentes las miraron estupefactos hasta que Malfoy reaccionó:

Ya que no tengo porqué seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú, me largo de aquí- y con esto pasó por el lado de Harry evitando todo contacto posible.

- Disfruta de tu mensaje- y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia la puerta y se agachó a recoger las esposas. Luego miró a su lado y vio la pluma, ahora metálica, que había quedado olvidada junto al caldero (en el que la tinta ya era solo un espeso líquido plomizo) la cual guardó cuidadosamente en su túnica.

Escondió el caldero entre unos muebles que estaban al final del salón (si Snape lo pillaba, le quitaría quinientos puntos a Gryffindor y estaría en detención eternamente) y lo cerró tal y como se encontraba. Después se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor y una vez frente al retrato de la señora gorda recordó que él no sabía la contraseña y se sentó a esperar a un lado a que alguno de sus compañeros llegase. Media hora más tarde, salió Neville, quien al verlo sonrió y le preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí

¿Que crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

Ehm... no lo sé, todos estamos adentro celebrando el inicio de las clases

Estoy esperando a que alguien salga y me dé la contraseña, ya que nadie me ha informado cual es (algo del slytherin se le quedó a Harry)

Entró a la sala común y buscó a sus amigos, recorriendo con la mirada se encontró con varios de sus compañeros magullados pero aún así celebrando felices

¡Harry, al fin volviste, no tienes idea de lo que pasó cuando saliste del gran comedor, al fin pudimos darle su merecido a los de slytherin- lo saludó Ron

El chico recién llegado pensó que los de la casa contraria no fueron los únicos en recibir su merecido por el espectáculo de moretones que observaba.

Después de sentarse a responder preguntas de los habitantes de la casa acerca de porqué había estado esposado a Malfoy y de cómo se liberó de las esposas (se ahorró los detalles más vergonzosos y se cubrió lo más posible la dedicatoria de Malfoy) se alejó del grupo general con sus dos mejores amigos para hablarles de lo que había visto en la oficina de Dumbledore y de sus sospechas acerca del profesor del afiche "I WANT TO BELIEVE"

¡pero eso es terrible!, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo una alarmada Hermione

Creí que los vampiros chupaban sangre, no que narcotizaban gente- agregó Ron

¡Y viste esas revistas que degradan a la mujer! (refiriéndose a las triple x)

Por supuesto que las vio, estaban ahí gritando por que las mirase

¡Esperaría eso de Malfoy, pero no de ti!- dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

De pronto Harry parecía excluido de la conversación, desde hacía un tiempo esto sucedía con frecuencia ya que sus amigos se enfrascaban en discusiones que no llevaban a ningún lado y cuando el moreno trataba de participar lo ignoraban completamente.

Cansado de peleas (estuvo más de 24 horas con Malfoy) decidió ir a acostarse y dejó la sala común que, a esas alturas, estaba casi vacía.

Guardó las esposas y la pluma en su velador, se sacó los zapatos y los tiró a un lado, se recostó sobre su cama y se sintió aliviado de estar por fin en casa. La manera en que había llegado era un tanto inusual, su compañero no fue el más agradable ni tampoco el más cooperador pero finalmente lo logró, ya estaba en su cómoda cama en Hogwarts. Se dio vuelta hacia su lado derecho, por fin podía moverse a su antojo, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa libertad no le satisfacía como él había creído. Tocó el lado de la cama donde debía estar Malfoy, casi podía sentir su aroma. Después de la separación, el chico tenía una sensación de vacío, como si le faltara algo "Uno se acostumbra a todo... seguramente él se debe estar sintiendo igual". Descubrió su brazo izquierdo. Había asegurado la manga de su camisa a la muñeca para evitar que alguien pudiera ver lo que le había escrito Malfoy. La leyó mientras recordaba el momento en que se la había hecho y dejó de extrañar al gemelo malvado.

En otra parte de Hogwarts mientras Harry se encargaba del aseo de la sala, un chico de pelo rubio platinado estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa, Goyle y Crabbe lo esperaban a la entrada, como dos horrendas estatuas, para darle la bienvenida y la contraseña. Una vez adentro toda la sala común recibió a su prefecto con una sonrisa en la boca y un vaso de licor en la mano. Draco se sentó sobre uno de los cómodos cojines y recibió gustoso uno de los vasos que le tendían. Todos lo veían como a un héroe, el que humilló al GRAN HARRY POTTER ( o el jetón-que-sobrevivió-al-señor-oscuro). Todos se abalanzaron sobre el joven para que les contara cómo había logrado esposar al gryffindor, pero Draco solo habló cuando, ordenadamente, se sentaron a su alrededor formando un estrecho círculo.

Ya pasada la medianoche, llegó Snape quien les descubrió con sus "bebidas de fantasía", los amonestó porque si los pillaban les quitarían puntos a su casa (Severus solo los sermoneó ya que estaba de buen humor por lo que le había pasado a Harry, de lo contrario, los Slytherins tendrían que haberse encomendado a un santo para no morir a manos de su jefe de casa), luego de esto, les obligó a terminar su fiesta y a que se fueran a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Draco se fue a su habitación (individual), un tanto mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que le había estado molestando desde hacia un tiempo. Aquella amenaza de la que hablaba la carta y esa extraña esfera que había encontrado (y robado). La saco de su pantalón y comenzó a examinarla, ¿qué podía ser?, ¿Para qué servía?... Aunque él no era de las personas que se dedicaran a investigar, esto lo ameritaba, debía saberlo, debía saber antes que ese entrometido de Potter. Se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó dormido con esas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza.


	6. los otros

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox), aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo seis: " Los Otros"

08:55 hrs. Dormitorio de los chicos

¡Harry! ¡Apúrate Harry que ya es muy tarde!!!!

¡Ya bajo, me estoy poniendo los zapatos!!

Los chicos de la torre de Gryffindor se habían quedado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y no habían escuchado el reloj en la mañana, con el consiguiente retraso para llegar a la clase de las nueve. Harry se sentía muy bien ya que no había soñado con el prefecto de slytherin, sino que con el quidditch. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Defensa contra las artes Oscuras", era su primera materia y clase del año y, como siempre, sería un nuevo profesor el que impartiría aquel ramo. Por suerte, cuando llegaron al aula de defensa, el profesor aún no había llegado, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para regularizar sus respiraciones y tomar sus respectivos asientos.

Ya pasadas las 09:10 de la mañana, el docente entró con paso presuroso a la sala. Tenía un aspecto peculiar. Aunque utilizaba la túnica reglamentaria, no tenía ningún botón abrochado; debajo de esta, tenía unos pantalones de tela negra que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de la suela de los zapatos. También tenía una camisa blanca, con un bolsillo en la parte superior izquierda en el que guardaba un bolígrafo negro que hacía juego con su corbata y zapatos.

Tenía el aspecto de una persona de 30 y tantos años, lo cual no era un impedimento par que se viese atractivo, de hecho, era muy bien parecido y a varias de las alumnas del salón (por no decir a todas) les pareció algo más que sólo atractivo.

Se sentó de forma relajada sobre el borde de la mesa, cruzando sus pies y mirando a la clase, se dirigió a sus nuevos alumnos:

Buenos días, lamento el retraso pero me quedé enredado en las sábanas...

Toda la clase rió ante el comentario pero guardaron silencio al darse cuenta de que el recién llegado seguía hablando:

Mi nombre es Fox Mulder y seré su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes tenebrosas...

Se escucharon risitas apagadas y murmullos por todo el salón pero un comentario en voz alta llamó la atención de los alumnos que rompieron en carcajadas:

-¿Fox? ¿Será por lo zorro?- el autor de semejante acotación fue Ron, que al darse cuenta de que era observado se encogió y se sonrojó al máximo. Solo una persona en la sala no reía, en realidad le miraba con expresión de reproche, era Hermione que le parecía increíble que hubiese hecho ese comentario sobre un profesor.

Por otra parte, el blanco del chiste sonreía, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de burlas por su nombre, y solo le dijo:

Sé que mi nombre es gracioso señor...- y esperó que el culpable del chiste le contestara.

Me llamo Ron Weasley, señor

Weasley... bueno señor Weasley, éste es el precio por ser el hijo pródigo de un importante canal (de TV) del mundo muggle.

Y luego de este comentario comenzó con su clase. Lo primero que hizo fue darles su consejo preferido...

-¡NO CONFIEN EN NADIE!, es la regla de oro para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de gente que trabaja para un gobierno corrupto al que no le importa el bienestar de su gente...(luego de 20 minutos en que siguió así, Hermione le interrumpió.)

- Profesor, esteee, ¿podría empezar con la clase?

En ese momento, el hasta ahora apacible profesor, se ofuscó y subió un poco el tono.

Cuál es su nombre señorita.

Me llamo Hermione Granger

Verá, señorita Granger, su poca disposición hacia estos temas que son imprescindibles para el transcurso de nuestra clase, sólo le acarreará problemas. Seguramente debido a su corta edad es que usted no puede ver la real importancia de lo que le digo pero sé que usted, tarde o temprano, lo entenderá. No se preocupe- y acercándose a Hermione con ojos dulces y protectores, agregó:

yo estoy aquí para abrirle los ojos frente a esa verdad y recuerde...LA VERDAD ESTA ALLÁ AFUERA.

Ya terminada la clase, todos comentaban sobre lo extraño que era el profesor:

Eso fue raro...

Ese profesor es un idiota, seguramente no sabe nada de defensa, admiro mucho a Dumbledore pero francamente no es muy competente a la hora de elegir los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido

- excepto por Lupin claro- se corrigió la chica.

A medida que iban recorriendo los pasillos, fueron notando una actitud extraña en los alumnos. Por donde pasaban, se escuchaban cuchicheos y risitas varias hasta que llegaron al gran comedor, ahí se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todos comentaban sobre como Draco había engañado a Harry para esposarlo y jugarle aquella broma. Que él, estúpidamente, había caído en la trampa de Malfoy y que éste siempre supo como romper el hechizo pero no lo había hecho antes sólo por diversión.

Cuando llegaron al comedor para almorzar, se encontraron con la mitad de los alumnos reunidos en la mesa de Slytherin. Lo que llamaba su atención, era un par de estudiantes de esa casa que parodiaban el chasco de las esposas. Detrás de ellos, sentado cómodamente de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal, Draco Malfoy miraba burlonamente al gryffindor, el que a su vez con instinto asesino se acercaba al rubio.

Maldito bastardo, tú inventaste ese chisme de que me atrapaste con las esposas, ¿por qué no dices la verdad? ¡¿Les contaste acaso, que llorabas como niña cuando te subiste al hipogrifo?!

¿Que te pasa Potter, acaso no sabes perder?

Harry, que echaba fuego por los ojos sacó su varita, Malfoy no se quedó atrás y rápidamente se incorporó empuñando la suya

Los alumnos expectantes se hicieron a un lado dejando el espacio suficiente para que la contienda se llevase a cabo.

Se escuchó un par de golpes en la mesa, un ¡Uuuuhh! General y un silencio

Señor Potter- se acercó Snape que acababa de entrar al salón- ¿qué significa esto?, ¿no fue suficiente con el espectáculo que dio en la cena de bienvenida? 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry había abierto la boca para alegar, cuando divisó una figura que venía caminando detrás de Severus, había entrado junto al profesor, pero por la escena que protagonizó el chico de la cicatriz con este, nadie se había percatado antes de su presencia.

Era un chico, ¿o tal vez ya era adulto?, de unos 160 cm, de aspecto rebelde, no llevaba túnica, sino que unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, una chaqueta corta y una polera también ajustada con una cruz en todo el pecho que decía "Hotdeto". Su cabello era de un negro profundo, con un peinado escalonado hasta los hombros, liso y sedoso. Su figura delgada era armónica con sus movimientos delicados, un andar pausado y rítmico. Tenía rasgos orientales, una mirada arrogante y distante. Aunque era pequeño, su presencia era imponente.

Snape se alejó de Harry hablando con aquella persona que dejaba suspiros a medida que recorría el gran salón. Todos comentaban si era un estudiante de intercambio, un sobrino de Snape (aunque esto era improbable, estéticamente hablando), un hermano de alguien o un turista... nadie se aventuraba a asegurar nada.

Gracias a la aparición de este personaje, la trifulca fue olvidada y todos volvieron a sus asientos a comer.

Ya entrada la tarde y, como no tenían clases a la última hora, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común discutiendo sobre Mulder:

¿Por qué alguien que esta tramando algo en contra de Hogwarts advertiría a sus alumnos que no confíen en nadie?- Preguntó Hermione.

Seguramente es para no levantar sospechas- le contestó Harry

¿ Qué se trae con el gobierno? Tal vez nos quiere lavar el cerebro

seguramente solo es un tipo chalado que contrató Dumbledore porque nadie quiere el trabajo...

No creo que sea eso, Hermione, en general los profesores del colegio son medios excéntricos

Sip, y no porque no te considere la más brillante de su clase necesariamente significa que esta loco- se burló Ron

Se pusieron de acuerdo en que irían al despacho de Fox para averiguar más sobre este.

Era la hora de la cena y los chicos bajaron al gran comedor muy hambrientos por el gran esfuerzo que les demandaba pensar (Léase "chicos" como género masculino dejando fuera a Hermione, ella no tiene ese problema) y se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre. Esa noche, Dumbledore había convocado a una cena especial para darles una noticia, que milagrosamente, nadie había tergiversado.

La gente empezó a sospechar de qué se trataba la "buena nueva" cuando se percataron de la existencia de dos sillas vacías en la mesa de los profesores

Buenas noches, queridos alumnos, hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para darle la bienvenida a dos personas muy especiales. El primero viene a reemplazar al profesor Firenze de adivinación ya que este tuvo que abdicar por causas de fuerza mayor.

Ante esto, varios alumnos empezaron a aplaudir ya que el centauro no era muy querido (se robaba a todas las novias de los alumnos con su aire espiritual y misterioso) y otras comenzaron a lloriquear (adivinen quienes son).

¿Puedo seguir?, Bueno, este es su nuevo profesor- y diciendo esto, invitó a un joven muy atractivo de pelo largo y platinado, de figura estilizada y porte de galán a ingresar al gran salón. Esto hizo que el barullo que ya existía en la sala se acrecentara y la única forma de tranquilizar los suspiros, gritos de euforia y groserías varias que llenaban el salón, fuese lanzando un hechizo pacificador.

Este es el señor Légolas Hoja Verde, tome asiento señor Verde. Al decir esto, el "joven" se sentó elegantemente al lado derecho del profesor de pociones causando la admiración de casi todos los presentes.

Bueno...El año pasado, mientras veía entrenar Quidditch a la elite talentosa de Hogwarts, observé como sedentariamente el resto de los alumnos comunes y corrientes vivían a través del éxito de los jugadores un éxito propio y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo patético del asunto. Esta bien apoyar a los suyos, pero no realizarse como personas a través de ellos, no importa que tan aburridos, torpes o faltos de habilidades sean, merecen una oportunidad que yo estoy dispuesto a darles mediante mi excelentísimo programa de complementación de la malla curricular que he llamado "actividades extraprogramáticas". Estas consisten en una serie de talleres que estarán a cargo de los propios alumnos coordinados por un profesor. Desde luego este privilegio será para los estudiantes desde quinto año, que necesitan relajarse de su estresante vida estudiantil (para que no se puedan inscribir demasiados). Los de cuarto hacia abajo, aún no saben qué quieren en la vida, por lo que no perderemos cupos en ellos.

Al escuchar esto los alumnos desde quinto hacia arriba no sabían cómo reaccionar, si agradeciendo al director por darles aquella oportunidad o, enojándose por haberlos humillado de una manera tan cruel.

Por otra parte los alumnos de cuarto para abajo no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, estaban acostumbrados a ser discriminados pero no tan descaradamente. Nadie atinó a decir nada. Dumbledore, impasible como siempre, prosiguió con su elocuente discurso:

Ahora démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro nuevo coordinador y profesor de canto Hotdeto Iarakat- al terminar de decir esto apareció el chico que habían visto a la hora del almuerzo. Resultó no ser otro estudiante, ni un turista, ni familiar de nadie, sino que era un profesor indiscutiblemente sexy. Caminó hacia su asiento mientras era observado por los anonadados alumnos que parecían contener la respiración.

Después de esto los pensamientos que habían estado guardando los estudiantes se exteriorizaron en una especie de explosión, que aumentó cuando apareció el banquete preparado por los elfos domésticos. Incluso Hermione, que generalmente alegaba por la esclavización de los elfos que aún no había conseguido liberar, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ya que permanecía encantada con los docentes.

Ahora la adivinación me parece mucho más interesante- dijo la chica

Desde entonces Ron se esforzó por destrozar la imagen de los profesores frente a ella.

Ok. Esperamos que les haya gustado, porque nosotras lo pasamos re-bien haciéndolo. Los próximos capítulos los vamos a subir pronto. Dejen comentarios, porfis. Se despiden:

Catzeruf y Diox


	7. el profesor favorito de Harry

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Gracias a BISHOUJO-HENTAI por su review, esperamos que te agrade nuestro trabajo y que sigas leyendo.

Capítulo siete: "El Profesor Favorito de Harry"

21:03 hrs. Gran comedor de Hogwarts

Sentados aún en el gran comedor comenzaron a disfrutar de las bandejas de deliciosos dulces y manjares que habían aparecido delante de ellos, las mentes de los alumnos estaban fijas en la nueva noticia, menos la de Harry, quien pensaba solamente en la amenaza a su querido colegio. Observaba a Mulder que casi no compartía con el resto de los profesores y que en vez de comer, fijaba su vista en Draco. No era una mirada común, escondía algo, un interés casi obsesivo. Tenía entreabierta su boca de pato, dejando claro que toda su atención se enfocaba en el pequeño slytherin. ¿Querría hacerle daño a Malfoy? O tal vez ¿Era gay y se sentía atraído por el chico?

¿Qué pasa Harry?- inquirió Ron- no me digas que tu también estás mirando a ese par de fletos

¡NO DIGAS PAVADAS! No es eso, ¿no te has dado cuenta de las miradas que le hecha Mulder a Malfoy?

¿Te estás poniendo celoso? – le dijo Ron con cara de pícaro.

Harry enojado se levantó de la mesa y aleteó gritando

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO, ANIMAL?!- y se sonrojó levemente.

cálmate Harry era solo una broma, cómo podría creer que te gusta ese gusano- y cambiando el tema agregó:

¿Crees que planea atacar a los estudiantes, empezando por Malfoy? Porque si ese es el caso, yo estaría feliz de que ello ocurriese.

Pero ¿por qué crees que empezaría por él?

Porque ni siquiera los malandros le soportan

Debemos ir a averiguar lo antes posible.

Terminó la celebración y los prefectos de cada casa se llevaron a los jóvenes a su correspondiente sala común. Ya en ella los chicos se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a sus camas.

Al otro día, los jóvenes se levantaron temprano para no llegar tarde a su primera clase y se encontraron con un afiche en el panel de la sala común que invitaba a los estudiantes a ser parte de las actividades extra-programáticas y a escribir sus propuestas para realizar cada taller, las que se pondrían a votación quedando las cinco más populares aprobadas como talleres. Una sexta actividad sería la clase de canto que el profesor Hotdeto Iarakat impartiría, además de brindar apoyo y supervisión a los que fueran elegidos como representantes de los otros talleres, que tendrían el cargo de dirigentes.

Por alguna extraña razón las chicas se veían más felices que los chicos con la noticia y de pronto todas parecían querer desarrollar sus dotes vocales.

No puedo creer que Hermione cayera tan bajo, ¡en todos los años que nos conocemos nunca la he oído siquiera tararear!- Ron estaba en verdad enojado.

¿No te interesa crear ningún taller Ron?- Harry trató de desviar la atención que su amigo tenía en Hermione para pasar a aguas más tranquilas

¿Esperas que me inscriba en un curso para perdedores y deje a Hermione sola con ese cretino? ¡ME INSCRIBIRÉ EN CANTO!- y un poco más tranquilo le preguntó- y tu Harry, ¿en qué te vas a inscribir?

No puedo inscribirme porque soy de quidditch, o sea, ya tengo un taller.

Ah verdad, se me olvidaba que tu perteneces a la elite de gente superdesarrollada de Hogwarts- bromeó Ron

Y después de esto se dirigieron a la Clase de Pociones.

Saliendo de la Clase de Pociones:

Maldito perro de Snape- Harry echando chispas- siempre me quita puntos el muy "·"3.

Al decir esto, Hermione le reprochó por alterarse ante los comentarios de Snape.

Debes aprender a controlarte Harry, llevas siete años y aún no aprendes que Snape te provoca solo para quitarte puntos.

A lo que Ron agregó- Si, gracias a tu temperamento, Gryffindor ha perdido como 20000 puntos en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

Ya entrando al Gran comedor, los jóvenes se veían cada vez más exaltados a que dentro se estaba llevando a cabo la inscripción a los talleres. El profesor en persona era el que estaba apuntando a los alumnos. Hasta ahora todas las postulaciones eran para la clase de canto, a excepción de una petición para un taller de periodismo que se encargaría de un semanario para Hogwarts.

¿Donde estará el profesor...?

¿Dónde crees que esta? Naturalmente sepultado por los alumnos. Con lo chico que está, se puede esconder en un dedal y nadie lo vería.

Hermione no escuchó el comentario de su compañero ya que se había metido en el gentío que rodeaba al popular profesor desapareciendo por completo (e inclusive su característico cabello). Ron, asustado por la posibilidad de quedarse sin cupos, se lanzó en la marea de gente detrás de Hermione dejando a Harry totalmente solo. Un comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Demonios, odio estar en quidditch- Era Alfred, uno de sus compañeros de equipo de quinto año el que le hablaba- ahora no puedo acompañar a mi novia a ese estúpido taller de canto.- Y agregó dirigiéndose realmente a Harry- ¿No odias a estos nuevos profesores?, el idiota de adivinación se la pasa cantando y viéndose bonito.

Aún no he tenido clases con él- le contestó Potter despertando en él la curiosidad.- ¿Por qué cantando?, creí que el que cantaba era ese de allá (apuntando hacía la muchedumbre), no el de adivinación

¿Todavía no has tenido clases con él?- y riéndose siguió: Espera y ya verás.

Después de que el chico se fuera, Harry miró a la mesa de los profesores y notó la ausencia de Mulder, decidió entonces que iría a su despacho aquella noche, solo.

Ya era la hora de ir a dormir, el único que no estaba en ese plan era Harry que arreglaba todo para escaparse a la oficina del profesor de Defensa y averiguar por sí mismo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Salió sigilosamente por el retrato, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad,

Hogwarts estaba vacío. En las noches, el castillo siempre tenía una apariencia fantasmal, a pesar de que los fantasmas no rondaran por los pasillos. La luz de la noche cubría las paredes con un velo azulino, destacando algunos cuadros que dormían plácidamente.

Caminó con paso de felino por esos oscuros y solitarios corredores hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Ahí vio algo muy inusual:

Malfoy estaba caminando a esa hora, y solo. Parecía preocupado por algo.

Harry se quedó quieto para esperar a que el slytherin siguiera su camino ya que no quería ser descubierto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esto tenía que ver con Mulder. Cuando Malfoy pasaba a su lado, el chico bajo la capa se le quedó mirando embobado. El claroscuro que se producía en su rostro iluminado por los rayos de la luna que entraban desde la ventana le daban un aspecto irreal, casi mágico, volviendo su piel aún mas blanca y resaltando sus aristocráticos rasgos, en especial, el volumen de sus labios...la luz tocó sus ojos y un destello plateado salió de ellos revelando la profundidad de una mirada inteligente, fría y arrogante, que generalmente cuando se dirigía hacia Potter era de repulsión, burla y desprecio.

Harry le observaba con el corazón acelerado, casi podía saborear la piel del rubio, intentaba recordar el aroma que tuvo tan cerca hacía unas noches... Draco era tan fino, tan elegante, suave...

En el momento en que se alejaba de Harry, el dragón pareció presentir la existencia de otro ser a sus espaldas, volteó y miró un punto en la pared, que coincidía con el sitio en que los ojos del moreno le miraban expectante, se acercó hasta quedar a unos treinta centímetros de él con el ceño fruncido. Aquella cercanía despertaba en el gryffindor un deseo absurdo, quería tocarlo, quería estrecharlo y sentir su aroma, como aquella vez cuando despertó junto a él, ¿porqué no aprovechó la oportunidad ese día de disfrutar su calidez?. El corazón le latía rápidamente mientras intentaba contener la respiración para no ser descubierto. Casi se rindió ante sus deseos de acariciarle cuando Draco entreabrió la boca dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

El gesto del rubio casi lo hace desfallecer, pudo sentir el aliento tibio cerca de él y esos labios entreabiertos le invitaban a besarlo (como la sirenita: "bésalo_"_)

Es mi imaginación- y siguió su paso dejando a un Harry babeando y preguntándose que sabor podrían tener aquellos apetecibles labios.

De pronto cayó en lo que estaba pensando y un rubor subió hasta sus mejillas .¿Qué le estaba pasando?, es que acaso sería más anormal de lo que ya era? ¿Cómo podía ser que sintiera cositas por otro chico? ¡Por Malfoy!. Recordando la razón de su salida nocturna, trató de zafarse de sus pensamientos y siguió su caminata hasta el despacho de Fox.

Ya dentro, abrió una gaveta y se puso a revisar los documentos que en ella había, trató de concentrarse al máximo, pero la imagen del rubio le perseguía. ¿porqué Malfoy tenía que ser tan hostil, si se veía tan encantador cuando estaba apacible?,

"¡¿qué estás pensando de nuevo Harry?!, ¡Concéntrate!". Siguió buscando y lo único que encontró fueron expedientes jamás resueltos, con anexos no oficiales (por lo impresentables, con manchas de café, rayones y sustancias indeterminadas) que describían bizarras experiencias con respecto a los expedientes anteriores. En el momento en que cerraba el segundo cajón de archivos, se abrió la puerta asustándolo. El chico se ocultó rápidamente bajo la capa esperando a que el extraño se fuera, pero este no lo hizo, de hecho, abrió un cajón y comenzó a revisar los papeles. La varita del intruso emitía una luz muy tenue pero aún así se le podía ver bien su rostro. Era Remus Lupin.


	8. cantos y mas cantos

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo ocho: "Cantos Y Más Cantos"

00:35hrs. Despacho del Profesor Mulder

El extraño que estaba revisando los documentos de Mulder era Remus, pero ¿qué podía estar haciendo ahí?, ¿En qué momento había llegado a Hogwarts?, ¿Por qué no le había avisado?. Tenía que preguntarle, no podía quedarse con la duda.

Sus sentimientos eran encontrados, por una parte quería sacarse la capa y hablar con su querido profesor pero por otro lado, era mejor quedarse escondido ya que si Lupin le veía ahí a esas horas, lo más probable es que le obligase a desistir de cualquier investigación. Además, ¿cómo le explicaría que estaba haciendo ahí?. Prefirió quedarse con la capa y luego preguntarle por qué había regresado. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Lupin había encontrado una hoja que se apresuró a guardar dentro de su raída túnica y, apagando su varita, se encaminó a la salida desapareciendo tal como había llegado.

Ya cerrada la puerta, Harry se descubrió y siguió revisando papeles sin encontrar nada que le diese algún indicio de que Mulder era la persona que amenazaba la integridad de Hogwarts, pero su sentido común le decía que, si Lupin había entrado al despacho a hurtadillas buscando algo, era porque Fox estaba metido en algo turbio.

Cansado y somnoliento, el gryffindor decidió que lo más sano era volver a su cama y dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría su primera clase de adivinación y quería estar bien despierto para ver qué tal era ese Légolas.

Horas más tarde Harry seguía con los ojos abiertos, los problemas que lo perseguían no lo dejaban dormir. Se sentó en su cama y miró el reloj, eran cerca de las dos y aunque estaba cansado sabía que no era lo suficiente. Se levantó en silencio, tomó su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry era volar, en el aire se sentía libre, completo. De seguro eso lo relajaría.

Llegó al campo, aunque se suponía que a esa hora tendría que estar vacío, una figura resplandeciente volaba grácil sobre las graderías. Se paró a observarla detenidamente, obviamente Harry reconoció aquella forma de volar, nadie podía moverse de esa manera. El gryffindor bajó resignadamente la cabeza, esa noche no montaría su escoba, por lo menos, no solo. No tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese imbécil, así que se giró por donde había llegado. Solo había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó su nombre y se volteó, Malfoy ya estaba en tierra. Con la escoba apoyada en el piso y posición desafiante, lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

¡¿Qué quieres Malfoy?!- inquirió de mal humor.

El rubio no le respondió, en cambio solo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry bufó, no se iba a quedar esperando a que ese tipo se dignara a hablarle. Dio media vuelta otra vez y...

¿Malfoy? Pero... tú...- no podía creerlo, el rubio estaba parado a solo unos pasos frente a él ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido? Comenzó a mirarlo inquisitivamente.

Malfoy tenía la cabeza apoyada en la escoba y sus manos estaban asidas a ella. Llevaba el traje verde y plateado de quidditch con el que sacaba suspiros de la mayoría de los alumnos. Harry se atragantó. Por lo general cuando veía a Malfoy con ese uniforme evitaba pensar cualquier cosa relacionada con lo bien que le quedaba, pero en estos momentos no había ninguna distracción, estaban solos.

El slytherin seguía sonriendo, parecía divertido al ver la expresión de ¡plop! en la cara de Harry y le divertía aún más las mejillas sonrosadas de este, que reflejaban lo que sentía al recorrer con sus transparentes ojos verdes cada lugar en que la fina túnica se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo.

- ¿te gusto?- la sonrisa se ensanchó mientras recorría sugerentemente con sus finos dedos el mango de la escoba.

La cara de Harry se volvió escarlata. ¿Cómo era posible que le preguntara eso? ¡Obviamente no le gustaba!

Iba a insultarlo para que dejara de joder cuando el dragón abrió suavemente su boca, permitiendo entrever una sutil y húmeda lengua, dejando salir un breve suspiro. El moreno se mordió el labio en un acto reflejo, apretando los puños, intentando no sentir ni pensar en lo que le estaba provocando el exceso de concentración en la boca del rubio.

Draco sacó lenta y sensualmente la lengua para luego lamer el, afortunado, mango de su escoba, con la mirada llena de deseo fija en Harry.

El gryffindor se sobresaltó, un cosquilleo atravesó su espalda y descansó en su estómago seguido por una repentina excitación.

Retrocedió un paso asustado. Había estado pensando mucho en Malfoy y al recordar sus sueños se alarmó. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba alejarse de ese ser que tantas contradicciones le traía. Por otro lado, era claro que lo estaba incitando a dejar sus rencores atrás y entregarse a la pasión que los unía y realmente deseaba saber que se sentía besarlo, tocarlo... cumplir sus sueños.

Abandonó sus pretextos, necesitaba saciar sus deseos. Caminó resuelto hacia el rubio, quien dejó la escoba a un lado mostrando su satisfacción ante la respuesta favorable del gryffindor y lo esperó sin romper el contacto visual. Harry lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Draco acercó su rostro al del moreno y lo atrapó en sus labios. El beso era casi desesperado, lleno de pasión y...

Harry despertó agitado de otra _pesadilla_. Se alivió al encontrarse en su cama (¡sí claro!) sin haber hecho nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. No se suponía que soñara esto en Hogwarts, este tipo de fantasías terminaban al entrar a clases. Algo estaba saliendo mal. Se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha helada. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a calmarse.

Estaba muy confundido, pero el agua aclaró su mente y se dio cuenta que seguramente esto era por el exceso de preocupaciones... sí eso debía ser. Ok, tal vez el estar pensando que Malfoy era guapo mientras lo veía en los pasillos a media noche podía tener algo que ver.

El agua recorría el tatuaje hecho por el protagonista de la pesadilla. "_Draco Malfoy es el más sexi, guapo e inteligente mago que ha existido jamás..." _Harry se negaba a creer que tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que algo de eso era cierto.

Necesitaba otro largo rato bajo el agua.

Ya al día siguiente, todos se levantaron y se fueron a clases, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas impartida por Hagrid.

En el patio del colegio esperaban los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin a que el medio-gigante se apareciera. Harry observaba minuciosamente el piso para no ver a la causa de su crisis de identidad, aunque a veces echaba un vistazo general tratando de captar la imagen de Malfoy que se burlaba de Neville. Pero sus instintos de Héroe protector le obligaron a involucrarse en la discusión.

... por supuesto, eres tan inútil que tu abuela te tiene que recordar a diario que te cambies de calzoncillos- se mofaba el venenoso slytherin mientras sus amigos se reían a mandíbula batiente.

Ya déjalo Malfoy, métete con uno de tu tamaño- le gritó Harry.

Neville, aunque no dijo nada, se mostró algo molesto ante la indirecta de Harry.

¿Y se supone que tú si lo eres, Potter?- y le quedó mirando desafiantemente a los ojos

Harry de pronto sintió las piernas temblorosas, la mirada intensa del rubio, le hacía recordar todo lo que había estado sintiendo por él, el chico-que-vivió ya no se sentía tan seguro y valiente frente a aquel muchacho que había sido su enemigo desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

La pelea se vio interrumpida por una bulliciosa masa roja que se acercaba, a medida que llegaba hasta ellos, los detalles de la jaula que arrastraba el guardabosques se podían apreciar más claramente: unas patas escamosas, unas alas prominentes, picos largos y agudos, ojos verdes y vivaces... Eran unos pájaros que según Hagrid eran muy tiernos (y por primera vez tenía razón), había que pedirles amablemente que salieran y ellos accedían, casi con una sonrisa en el pico. Rubeus acarició un ala del "Águila roja de plumas largas", las cuales eran suaves, largas, estilizadas y por sobre todo muy rojas. Harry miró a Draco.

Esa clase fue la más extraña de todas las que habían tenido junto a Hagrid:

Potter y Malfoy se miraron como si se apoyasen y compadeciesen mutuamente.

Draco no se rió ni una sola vez, ni de las criaturas que Hagrid había traído ni del guardabosques, incluso se veía más pálido de lo normal, sobre todo cuando supo que las "Águilas rojas de plumas largas" habían estado desde el verano en las lechucerías del colegio.

Ningún alumno salió herido ni con un mal recuerdo causado por los animales

Los enemigos por excelencia de las casas no se molestaron ni una sola vez y casi no hablaron en todo lo que restaba de clase.

El profesor les explicó a sus alumnos (que acariciaban felizmente a esos bellos animales), que estas aves eran una gran fuente de plumas con poderes curativos, como aliviar dolores, relajar músculos y acelerar el proceso de recuperación de los pacientes, por lo cual eran utilizadas como "animal-terapeutico", y sus plumas, para la confección de colchones para hospitales

De hecho, los colchones de la enfermería de Hogwarts están rellenos con ellas- y diciendo esto deslizó su mano suavemente por sobre el ala de la más cercana, sacando cuidadosamente una larga y brillante pluma que entregó a Draco- te vez algo pálido chico si pasas esta por tu cara te sentirás mejor.

Después le dio una a cada alumno aconsejándoles que la pusieran debajo de su almohada para ayudarles con el estrés del último año.

Salieron de esa clase todos muy contentos, solo Potter y Malfoy permanecían parados sombríamente observando la pluma que les habían dado, se lanzaron una última mirada y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

A pesar de la bofetada que fue enterarse que existían esos pájaros, Harry no se sentía mal, de hecho, la sensación era más bien de felicidad, gracias a esa última mirada que se dio con Malfoy, que estaba llena de apoyo mutuo sin ningún rastro de la repugnancia usual de parte del rubio.

En el camino Hermione le comentaba a Potter

Esta es la mejor clase que ha hecho Hagrid, deberíamos ir a verlo para felicitarlo

¡Es cierto podríamos ir esta tarde después de adivinación!

Luego de que Ron dijera la palabra adivinación, el moreno despertó de su trance y recordó lo mucho que le interesaba esa clase.

Después del almuerzo, todos se dirigían a adivinación. Harry y Ron caminaban comentando lo rico que había estado la comida

Chicos espérenme- gritó una radiante Hermione que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos

Tú que haces aquí- le espetó Ron

Tomé adivinación, creí que no podría porque mi horario es muy estrecho

¿Pero tu no tienes Aritmancia a esta hora?- le preguntó un cachudo Ron

Harry miró a Hermione y le preguntó en voz baja para que el resto de los alumnos no los escucharan- ¿tienes el giratiempo otra vez?

¡Me muero por que empiece la clase!- evadió Hermione.

El profesor les esperaba en la base de la escalera de la puerta trampa. Todos tomaron asiento, expectantes, ya que la presencia de aquel ser (que les evocaba algún personaje sacado de una historia épica) les parecía simplemente mística.

El "joven" que dictaría la clase, vestía una fina túnica de un color algo ambiguo, entre tonos verdes y grises, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más mágico. Los zapatos no se le veían por lo cual muchos aseguraban que este personaje flotaba sobre el suelo pero no se notaba porque su túnica cubría el espacio entre el piso y sus zapatos. ¡Si hasta la tela parecía flotar! Su rostro era muy fino, su piel lozana, unos ojos que irradiaban juventud y un pelo sedoso, rubio platinado y largo enmarcaba aquel bello semblante. Todo en él era fino y su perfume, que no se podría identificar, era muy agradable a los sentidos. Su caminar era pausado pero aún así, firme. Era, sin duda alguna, el profesor más romántico con el que se habían topado en todos los años en Hogwarts.

La clase empezó apenas se hubo sentado el último alumno, el profesor se quedó parado junto a la chimenea que tenía encendida con una tímida pero acogedora llama y pronto pudieron sacarse los abrigos que les molestaban. Comenzó por pasar la lista, cada palabra que decía aquel ser era como una poesía, cada nombre en sus labios se convertía en una bella canción digna de ser escuchada atentamente. Con solo ver a cada muchacho que le contestaba se memorizaba su nombre, pronto sabía ya la identidad de todos los miembros del salón (y solo había pasado una vez la lista). Cuando finalmente empezó la clase enserio, los alumnos se prepararon ya que estaban muy ilusionados con esta. Légolas empezó a cantar una bella canción que no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los presentes, aunque nadie le entendía una palabra. Pero después de haber escuchado a su profesor cantar durante más de la mitad de la hora, no quedaba ningún alumno despierto (con tres honrosas excepciones: Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil). Los estudiantes se habían quedado dormidos por el relajante y aburrido canto del nuevo maestro o, en su desesperación por no escucharle, se habían frotado las caras con la pluma que les había dado Hagrid.

Al final de la clase, Légolas paró de cantar y miró a su alrededor, no parecía impresionado con el resultado (probablemente porque en todas las "cátedras" que había dictado, sus pupilos habían reaccionado igual), les despertó uno a uno, lo que provocó que varios se sonrojasen, les deseó buena suerte y los despidió en la base de la escalera donde les había esperado al inicio de clases.

Todos salieron del aula comentado lo que habían soñado, Harry y Ron iban a contarse sus sueños cuando apareció Hermione y se los llevó a un rincón donde les dijo que el señor Hoja Verde había hablado sobre una amenaza a Hogwarts mientras ellos dormían. Como ahora Hermione tenía Runas Antiguas no pudo entrar en detalles y quedaron de hablar después de la cena en la sala común.

En otro lugar de Hogwarts un viejo barbudo le hablaba a un hombre.

Se acerca la luna llena, deberías pedir una poción a Snape para aplacar los efectos del astro sobre ti

En este momento no es lo que más importa profesor Dumbledore- le respondió Lupin tendiendo la carta al director

Ah!, entonces sí es él, deberíamos tener una pequeña conversación con el señor Fox Mulder, tal vez recapacite y coopere con nosotros- dijo esto el anciano moviendo su varita amenazadoramente.

Cayó la noche y los estudiantes se retiraron a sus casas. Un joven de rasgos agudos pero delicados (que combinaban con su lengua) subía a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y se recostaba en su cama. Aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, si realmente Lord Voldemort pretendía atacar el colegio tendría que saberlo, casi cumpliría la mayoría de edad y su padre, siendo un mortífago, no ocultaría algo tan importante a su único hijo. ¿De qué se trataba entonces?. Se puso de pié y abrió con su varita un espacio cerca del techo del cual bajaron dos objetos levitando: una extraña esfera y un papel, este último conseguido después de una excursión en el despacho del extraño profesor de Defensa, por el que había arriesgado su cuello al entrar a hurtadillas a la oficina y buscado entre los expedientes "x" alguna pista que le ayudase a descifrar el misterio que tanto le inquietaba. El riesgo tuvo sus frutos y en el último cajón del mueble archivador, encontró este documento que parecía ser la segunda parte de la hoja que vio junto al idiota de la cicatriz, y que no dudó en copiar mediante un hechizo. Tomó ambos objetos y leyó una vez más lo que ahora sabía era una carta.

Esta explicaba que la esfera era una especie de llave que estaba conectada a una pieza central que permanecía en Hogwarts y que detonaría una fuerza poderosa sobre el castillo, consiguiendo un caos jamás antes visto. Lamentablemente la nota no decía mucho más. Estaba firmada por CANUTO

Bien, no sabía mucho, pero de seguro había avanzado más en la investigación de lo que podría haberlo hecho su enemigo bastardo (al menos eso creía él)

En la torre de Gryffindor Hermione algo molesta por el comportamiento de sus compañeros en la clase de adivinación, sacaba las notas que había tomado, para explicarles la importancia de las palabras de Légolas

La joven, que tenía algunas frases textuales de lo que el profesor había dicho, decidió que era una buena oportunidad para practicar el canto y no llegar en ceros a la clase de Hotdeto, comenzó entonces a cantar

Amparado en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre

El mal se torna realidad

Ya que en un objeto volcará

Toda su...

¡NO HERMIONE NO POR FAVOR!- gritaron a dúo Harry y Ron que se tapaban los oídos, no tanto por haber escuchado suficientes melodías por el día, como por el dolor que se produjo en sus cabezas cuando oyeron la (ojalá aún desconocida) voz de su amiga.

Algo ofendida (aunque comprendía la razón por la que se habían alterado tanto) decidió resumir lo que había escrito en pocas palabras:

Describió una amenaza latente a Hogwarts, que radica en un centro, una especie de imán que habita en nuestro colegio y que permitirá el estallido de un caos que trastornará la vida en Hogwarts y aumentará el poder de los que ya están en el lado oscuro.

¡Y tú le crees esa patraña!, lo más probable es que con sus cantos te hallas atontado y escribieras cualquier cosa

¡Ron, si tú hubieras escuchado toda la canción sabrías de lo que estoy hablando!, es el primer profesor de adivinación que realmente puede predecir el futuro

Como puedes saberlo, aún no ha pasado nada, y aunque fuera así, a nadie le importaría porque nadie puede somenterse a la tortura de escucharlo.

Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón, según el documento que leí había una esfera que era la clave en toda esta amenaza

¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Ron

no estoy muy seguro, el texto no era muy claro, pero al menos creo saber quien es el profesor que está involucrado en el plan

Harry les contó que vio a Lupin en el despacho de Mulder y que se llevó un papel que a él le parecía evidencia para inculparle. Se disculpó por haber ido solo, pero sintió que sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus pleitos y decidió que el asunto no podía esperar a que ellos estuvieran de buenas. Juntos decidieron ir al despacho de Dumbledore a buscar la mentada esfera para saber si realmente era la misma.

Ese fin de semana comenzaban las actividades extra-programáticas de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaban concentrados en la sala de canto, la cual estaba llena hasta el tope. Nuestros muchachos también fueron y se sentaron a esperar al profesor.


	9. el profesor Hotdeto

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo nueve: "El profesor Hotdeto"

17:00 hrs. Cancha de Quidditch

Las graderías permanecían esperando a los aficionados que no llegarían.

La cancha esperaba al equipo de Gryffindor, al cual le tocaba entrenar ese día, pero tampoco llegaría.

Los jardines del colegio se encontraban vacíos, solo algunos bichos sobrevolaban el lugar.

Pasillos: vacíos

Gran comedor: vacío

Salas comunes: vacías

Dormitorios: vacíos

Salas: vacías (excepción de una)

En conclusión: todo Hogwarts se encontraba desierto, sin contar la sala de canto.

Esto es lo que pasó, los jóvenes que estaban en aquel salón podían repartirse en :

**Inscritos**:

5 eran los realmente interesados en el canto, a 50 le gusta el profesor, 40 son novios que acompañan a sus novias para que no los olvidasen, otros tantos iban a acompañar a sus amigos

**Agregados**:

Equipos de Quidditch: los cuatro, sus razones son variadas pero las más relevantes son:

-"Tengo a mi novia inscrita y quiero saber si el profesor es competencia para mí"

-" Mi amigo se inscribió porque su novia se inscribió y quiero saber que tan mal canta, o que tan ridículo se ve"

-" Quiero saber de qué se trata"

Alumnos de quinto año hacia arriba pero que no están inscritos:

"Estoy muy ocupado pero igual quiero saber qué trata"

"Estoy inscrito en el taller de periodismo pero igual quiero saber de qué trata (3 personas)"

"Quiero que al profesor le pase algo malo y vengo a echarle malas vibras"

-"Tengo a mi novia inscrita y quiero saber si el profesor es competencia para mí"

Alumnos menores de quinto año:

-"Es una lástima que no me haya podido inscribir pero igual quiero ver al bombón del profesor"

-" Mi novia vino a ver al profesor y he decidido acompañarla convenientemente"

" Tengo curiosidad"

" Como el $·"$·$":P de Dumbledore no pensó en mí vengo a mirar y ver si puedo aprender algo"

En la sala se respiraba el nerviosismo de los chicos hasta que llegó el profesor y les dijo con su ronca y sexi voz:

Oh! Cuanta gente, bueno, primero debo disculparme por haber llegado tarde pero estaba hablando con el director para que nos prestara un lugar más amplio porque, realmente esta estrecho aquí. Me conseguí el Gran Comedor y ya lo adaptamos como sala, con una tarima, luces y parlantes (mágicos) en las paredes.

La reacción del alumnado fue de alegría ya que a la mayoría le molestaba estar tan apretado en la sala (naturalmente había quienes estaban perfectamente cómodos con aquella " cercanía")

El profesor les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguieran, a lo cual los estudiantes obedecieron al acto. Pasaron como hormiguitas por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la improvisada sala de canto que estaba equipada adecuadamente. Todas las mesas habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían puesto unos cómodos sillones de cuero (a pedido del profesor) que rodeaban la tarima formando una media luna.

Hotdeto se subió ágilmente al escenario e hizo aparecer por arte de magia un micrófono y unos parlantes en los bordes de este. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a los alumnos:

Jóvenes, bienvenidos a la clase de canto, mi nombre es Hotdeto Iarakat y espero que mi taller sea de su agrado- dijo con una profunda voz que llegó hasta los rincones más alejados del salón - hoy comenzaremos por ordenar un poco las cosas. Ya que se hace imposible impartir la clase con tantos alumnos, creo que lo mejor será tomarnos el día domingo y separarnos en tres grupos.

Ante esta proposición todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que era bastante descabellado pretender hacer una clase con más de 110 personas (Hotdeto estaba contando únicamente a los inscritos).

La separación será por niveles.

Ante esto, el alumnado protestó ruidosamente (las novias de los chicos no necesariamente estaban en su mismo nivel).

Ehm....- el profesor hizo ese gesto intentando hablar pero no gastó su voz mientras sus pupilos seguían alegando, sino que prefirió guardar silencio esperando a que se callaran. Estaba apoyado cargando todo su peso sobre una pierna provocando que su cadera se quebrara y colocando su mano sobre esta, su otra mano sujetaba el micrófono.

Las alumnas enamoradas le miraban embobadamente, las que no, comenzaban a mirarle con otros ojos y eran muy pocas las que hablaban e incluso se escucharon coros de "Mijito Rico" salidos directo del corazón. Ante esto, el profesor solo sonrió y se mordía el labio inferior causando aún más estragos

La respuesta por parte de los hombres de Hogwarts, ante los ruidos de las estudiantes, fue el silencio atónito y de pronto se sentían disminuidos por aquella pequeña figura del escenario que parecía controlar todo con una sola mirada.

Cuando el silencio al fin reinó dentro del Salón, el profesor continuó

La opción que tienen es que hagamos cuatro listas de no más de treinta alumnos y se inscriban durante la semana, podríamos dar una clase el día sábado y las otras tres el domingo, la decisión esta en sus manos.

Siiiiii- respondieron a coro (para ponerse a tono con la clase)

Y el profesor dio por terminada la jornada. Antes de que Hotdeto pudiese bajar de la plataforma, los alumnos que no querían irse con las manos vacías, le gritaron que cantase, a lo que el profesor accedió ya que creyó que era justo utilizar los aparatos que habían hecho bulto durante todo ese tiempo.

Se puso delante del micrófono, se preparó y comenzó a cantar un tema que presentó como "Caress of Mars" y con un movimiento de varita, iluminó el gran salón de forma que pareciera un concierto y con otro movimiento, hizo que una pegajosa tonada saliera de los parlantes y luego de unos segundos, cantó un tema en japonés que, aunque nadie conocía la letra, pegó en los cuerpos de los alumnos que comenzaron a bailar.

¿Qué importaba no saber japonés si el ritmo era tan bueno?, ¿Qué importaba no saber japonés si el cantante estaba tan bueno?. Mientras los alumnos intentaban imitar los movimientos del sensual profesor, este se contoneaba, moviendo las caderas, de un lado a otro. Y de vez en cuando, levantaba uno de sus pies y lo ponía sobre algún parlante, el que estuviera más cerca, sin dejar de contonearse. Había una sola persona que no bailaba, era Draco Malfoy que no entendía muy bien por que los alumnos estaban tan eufóricos. Era verdad que el cantante no lo hacía mal pero no era como para que todos le siguieran el paso con tanto ánimo. Harry notó esto y pensó:

-¿ Y a este que le pasa, como puede ser tan aburrido? ¿Tan frío es que ni siquiera esto puede hacer que se anime un poco?

Cuando giró su cabeza hacia un lado para comentarles a sus amigos sus pensamientos, no vio a nadie conocido, Ron y Hermione se habían desplazado bailando juntos, lejos de él.

Harry se sintió mal ya que sus amigos le habían abandonado, otra vez y miró nuevamente al joven de cabello rubio que estaba apoyado en la pared más alejada del escenario, observando el espectáculo desde lejos con cara aburrida.

"¿ No podría mostrar más interés?, seguramente esta envidioso porque Hotdeto es aún más guapo que él...

Un momento, ¿más guapo que él?, qué diablos estoy pensando, es Draco, no lo encuentro guapo..."

No pudo convencerse de eso

Después de sentir un desagradable escalofrío se dijo: no es posible que me guste Draco Malfoy, no soy gay... ¿O sí?

Porfis, dejen review. Los necesitamos


	10. el mejor amigo del hombre

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Nynpha Nix Nivis: muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos anima a seguir. Tendrás que armarte de paciencia porque nuestros deliciosos chicos estarán separados un ratito más, aunque no mucho. Con respecto a lo del desbloqueo, no tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo asi que si nos puedes decir como, estaríamos eternamente agradecidas.

Tomoe69: Arigato por el mensaje, a nosotras tb nos gustaría ser el mango (aunque a mi- Diox- me gustaria ser su ropa... asi más pegadita jeje). Estamos muy felices de que te guste la historia y, por si acaso, Hotdeto esta inspirado en un cantante japonés. Por si te interesa, se llama Hyde y es de L´arc-en-ciel. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Capítulo diez:" El Mejor Amigo Del Hombre"

07:10Hrs Sala común de Gryffindor

Después de la divertida clase de canto, todos los alumnos del colegio se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes alegremente donde permanecieron hablando y disfrutando de la noche del sábado. Harry, que se encontraba con sus amigos, comenzó una partida de snap explosivo con Ron mientras Hermione bebía zumo de calabaza que un alumno de sexto estaba repartiendo. Nadie tenía ánimos para estudiar o preocuparse, pero a Harry una idea le rondaba la cabeza: ¿el despacho de Dumbledore estará vacío, podrían entrar sin ser vistos?, llamó a sus amigos aparte pero estos estaban en una amena conversación ( ¿ en qué momento le habían dejado solo?). Trató de escuchar pero el ruido en el salón era ensordecedor así es que se apartó del bullicioso grupo para ordenar su mente.

Trató de planear cómo entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore pero, tal como le había estado ocurriendo últimamente, cada vez que estaba solo tratando de concentrarse en algo, sus pensamientos desembocaban irremediablemente en el slytherin. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué de pronto le parecía tan encantador ese rubio que lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era velar porque su vida fuera miserable? Ya sabía porqué lo consideraba guapo: porque era guapo. Pero hasta que estuvo esposado a él no se había dado cuenta. La mañana que despertó junto a Malfoy pudo verlo realmente, como el chico no estaba escupiendo veneno Harry no se distrajo estando a la defensiva y pudo ser atrapado por sus encantos. Empezó a analizar todo lo que había estado sintiendo, cayendo inevitablemente en sus sueños. En todos ellos, Malfoy se veía atractivo, muy atractivo. Tal vez, inconscientemente, sabía eso desde hacía tiempo y solo había querido negarlo. Porque resultaba surrealista ver a Malfoy como algo más que un idiota malcriado, porque el chico era la representación de todo lo que odiaba en las personas: elitista, malvado, cruel, cobarde, vanidoso, insensible, egoísta, egocéntrico... El desprecio con el que se dirigía a todo lo que no tuviera apellido Malfoy simplemente lo enfermaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que se hubiera apoderado de su mente?, No era suficiente el que fuera tan seductor.

Tendría que ser masoquista para que le gustara Malfoy.

"...Esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nunca podrás tener..."

Todavía esa frase pesaba en su cabeza, solo que ahora entendía mejor el porque.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Hermione hablaba con su amigo Ron y entre palabra y palabra le dijo:

¿No sabía que te gustaba cantar Ron?. Pero igual me alegro de que me hayas acompañado, gracias.

El colorín se puso de un rojo intenso que no pasó desapercibido por la chica de cabello alborotado y tomándole la mano agregó:

¿Por qué te pones así Ron, es que acaso que no se te puede agradecer nada?

Ron no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir, se limitó a mover la boca como pez fuera del agua (y se sentía igual) y se levantó dejando a una muy confundida Hermione sentada junto a la partida de snap que Harry había abandonado.

En otra parte del castillo, un bello joven rubio trataba de zafarse del abrazo de una de sus compañeras

SUÉLTAME PANSY- le exigió el muchacho

¡¿Pero por qué eres tan poco cariñoso Draco?!

No estoy de humor para estas cosas- y se soltó del asfixiante apretón que su compañera le propinaba, la que le miró tristemente como se iba hacia un rincón del salón.

No entendía por qué todos se veían tan alegres, era solo un sábado por la noche, no un viernes (los días viernes, los Slytherin´s tenían su acostumbrada fiesta semanal; esta incluía comida, música estruendosa, y bebidas de dudosa procedencia.)

Se recostó sobre un sillón cercano y miro la escena. Definitivamente parecía día viernes, pero él no estaba de ánimo para fiestesitas, tomó un vaso de hidromiel y se fue a su cómoda, silenciosa y acogedora habitación. Ya en ella, se tomó de golpe lo que quedaba de líquido en el vaso y se tendió sobre su cama apoyando su fina cabellera en la mullida almohada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al otro lado del establecimiento, un hombre entraba furtivamente al dormitorio del director. Parecía conocer cada rincón de este ya que no necesitó prender la luz para saber donde se encontraba la cama del viejo. Se acercó pausadamente a ella, en donde había un bulto que roncaba fuertemente, levantó su varita y gritó:

¡SALE DE MI CAMA, SIEMPRE ME LA DEJAS LLENA DE PELOS DE PERRO Y LUEGO TE VAS COMO SI NADA!!!!!!. Y junto con esto le dio de golpesitos con la varita a un enorme perro negro que dormía plácidamente sobre una colcha con estrellas y sombreros puntiagudos. El animal le miró bostezando ruidosamente, se estiró sin prisa alguna y finalmente se bajó de la cama dejando una gran cantidad de pelos sobre esta. Al escuchar los gritos, el mago que se encontraba en la "habitación" contigua (o sea detrás de un biombo que servia de separación) se levantó y exclamo:

¿ Por que siempre tienen que hacer el mismo escándalo?- y agarrando al perro por el lomo le obligó a cambiarse a la cama que se encontraba en la habitación siguiente (misma definición que la anterior) y a que se transformarse a su figura original. El ahora humano de pelo negro, se disculpó y se quedó dormido de nuevo. Los dos hechiceros le miraron e intercambiaron miradas de fastidio. La razón por la que ambos "extranjeros" se encontraban ahí, era que estaban ayudando a Dumbledore a salvar al colegio de una amenaza que ni siquiera ellos conocían a la perfección y, como ninguno tenía un lugar limpio y seco para dormir, ni dinero para comer (en general no tenían ni los mínimos recursos para subsistir) vivían junto al director en su habitación.

El que acompañaba a Dumbledore despierto era Remus Lupin y el que dormía sin preocupaciones en ese momento era el temido fugitivo Sirius Black. Este último había sufrido un accidente(desapareció detrás de un velo) a finales del quinto año de Harry, lo que le había sacado de escena por un año aproximadamente. En su estadía dentro de esa cárcel nebulosa, donde parecían flotar sombras que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, perdió poco a poco sus recuerdos, pero gracias a sus años en la prisión de Azkaban y la resistencia ante lo destructivo que adquirió allá, su mente no fue completamente manipulada y en un increíble acto de sobrevivencia logró escapar del velo. En ese momento, se dirigió a su casa, (que era uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban en su memoria) la cual estaba únicamente habitada por su amigo del colegio Remus. Este le había ayudado desde ese momento a recobrar su memoria y hasta la fecha, todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Un Día el director se había contactado con Lupin para que le ayudase en una importantísima misión a lo que este accedió inmediatamente, llevando consigo al hombre más buscado del mundo mágico, que por cierto aún sin todos sus recuerdos era un auror igual que Lupin y uno de los "Merodeadores", el único amigo que le quedaba, quien tomó el cargo de agente encubierto. Ya con el animago en su correspondiente cama, los otros hombres se fueron a dormir a las suyas.

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y por los vacíos pasillos del prestigioso internado, solo tres adolescentes caminaban presurosos hacía el despacho del extravagante director. Uno de ellos era el famoso "Niño-Que-Sobrevivió" y que, bajo la capa de invisibilidad que había pertenecido a su padre, avanzaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley a buscar pistas sobre la amenaza que caía sobre Hogwarts. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Harry pronunció la contraseña. Para su mala suerte la habían cambiado justo esa semana, los tres estudiantes comenzaron a nombrar dulces hasta que la joven acertó- chilenitos con manjar- La escalera se hizo visible para ellos y entraron a la oficina. Sin perder tiempo, los chicos Revisaron cada gaveta del lugar pero no encontraron nada. Buscaron tras los cuadros (que dormían sin inmutarse), bajo las macetas de raras plantas e incluso entre la comida del Fénix. Ya estaban por rendirse cuando Ron encontró una carta en una carpeta que estaba dentro de una caja que estaba junto a un tintero arriba de un baúl en la parte más alta de las estanterías del librero de Dumbledore.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió buscar ahí?- dijo el moreno.

La revisaron y se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que era la segunda parte de la carta que Harry había visto antes en ese mismo despacho. Pero algo les pareció sencillamente increíble, aquel pedazo de papel estaba firmado por Canuto.

- ¿Sirius esta vivo? Inquirió el moreno

Por la firma podemos inferir que así es- agregó la castaña

¿ Pero si fuese él, no se habría comunicado contigo Harry?- preguntó el colorín

- Tal vez- respondió un triste y confundido Potter.

La guardaron cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de la capa, ordenaron todo el lugar (era un caos ahí adentro) y se fueron a su casa. Llegando al vestíbulo, vieron a un hombre salir del castillo, era Mulder que corría a través del húmedo césped, los gryffindor´s le siguieron hasta el bosque prohibido donde el profesor se juntó con una alta figura cubierta por una larga capa negra. Trataron de acercarse pero no pudieron, porque entre los árboles era muy difícil caminar de a tres, y esquivar los troncos caídos era aún peor. Pero parte de la conversación llegó a sus oídos:

¿ No sospechan nada de nosotros, Mulder? (...)

Esta todo listo(...)

En cualquier momento Hogwarts quedará atrapado(...)

si mi señor(...)

Aunque solo escucharon frases sueltas, fue suficiente para que nuestros jóvenes héroes se dieran cuenta de las intenciones de Fox. Se escabulleron por el bosque hasta salir de él sin decir una sola palabra. Sin duda, esta había sido la noche más inquietante de todas. Canuto estaba vivo, habían encontrado otra pista de la amenaza de Hogwarts y ya sabían que el extraño profesor de Defensa estaba metido hasta el cogote en ella.

Corrieron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, dieron la contraseña y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Harry ya acostado en su segura cama trató de dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su padrino estaba vivo y no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por contactarle, cada vez estaba más alejado de sus amigos y aquel sentimiento de soledad que le estaba invadiendo desde inicios de año, se hacía más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Se abrazó a la almohada, ella era la única que nunca le haría daño, pero al instante de rozar su cara con ella, sintió un piquete en la mejilla, era la pluma que les había dado Hagrid en su clase. La observó por un instante, era muy parecida a la pluma que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, la acarició con la yema de los dedos –es tan suave- y se la pasó por la cara relajándose.

La pluma le recordaba a Draco, se sintió bien al imaginarse que tal vez él también acariciaba la suya en ese mismo momento. ¿Qué haría con respecto al dragón? La situación había perdido toda lógica, aquel chico le estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en un tema serio o cotidiano, la imagen de aquellos fríos ojos de tormenta le sacaba de sus pensamientos, apoderándose de su mente, clavados en su corazón. Estaba cansado de analizar el tema constantemente. A pesar de la personalidad nefasta del slytherin, a Harry se le hacía encantadora, la agudeza de las palabras, la astucia, sus aires de superioridad. No había nadie en el mundo que fuera totalmente malo (a excepción de Voldemort). Seguramente Draco tenía también un espíritu sensible, tal vez problemas con sus amigos o familiares, cosas que lo afectaran debajo de su característica personalidad fría y burlona. En verdad era malvadamente adorable. Detestaba no poder pasar mucho tiempo a su lado para conocerlo mejor, saber algunos datos de su vida cotidiana. Sonrío al acordarse de cuando se bañaron con ropa y tuvieron que secarse al sol porque el rubio no quería estar sucio.

No podía dejar de recordar esa única vez en que lo tuvo realmente cerca (o parecido a como fantaseaba él), cuando lo sintió junto a su cuello, sus delgados pero fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. A pesar de que aquel abrazo había sido una burla, lo tenía guardado en un rincón de su corazón... y la boca de Malfoy cerrándose en torno a su lóbulo, era tan sensual, tan perfecto...

entonces una sombra apareció en su memoria

"...Esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nunca podrás tener..."

Esas palabras...

Ahora sí que dolían.

Lleno de angustia se giró sobre su costado para intentar dormir y dejar de pensar, pero un leve cosquilleo en su brazo lo hizo volver a la posición anterior,casi inmediatamente un frío gélido recorrió su extremidad. Se levantó, extrañado, la manga el pijama que lo cubría y vió como el mensaje escrito por el rubio a principios de año, se desvanecía lentamente. Un fulgor plateado salía de las letras, siendo este su último suspiro antes de dejar de existir. Tocó con deseperación su piel ahora limpia y sintió un nudo en la garganta al perder lo único que lo unía a su querido dragón...ahora sí estaba completamente solo.

Se quedó dormido cerca de las seis de la mañana. Pensando en que todo lo que apreciaba en este mundo le estaba dando la espalda, y lo mucho que necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara ya que sus amigos lo ignoraban por completo.


	11. pasa el tiempo y

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo once: "Pasa El Tiempo Y..."

12:10 hrs. Gran Comedor

Harry hablaba con Ron.

Sabes Ron, últimamente tu y Hermione se han juntado mucho y me siento un poco excluido, ustedes se ponen a hablar entre los dos y como que me dejan de lado... No sé si es idea mía pero siento que ya no me escuchan...

Ron, que miraba hacia de los profesores se percató de que falta Légolas y pensó:

"A Hermione le encanta asaltar a los profesores en los pasillos, tal vez esta con el fleto de adivinación... mejor voy a buscarla"- e interrumpiendo a Harry le preguntó

¿Has visto a Hermione?

Harry le miró y le contestó

En la biblioteca. ¡Ves como no me escuchas!, cada día me ignoran más, todo el mundo me ignora, Lupin no se ha comunicado conmigo a pesar de que ha estado en Hogwarts y mi padrino pareciera no recordarme. ¡Todo el mundo me deja Solo!

Ron, que no se tragaba el cuento de la biblioteca le interrumpió

¿Harry, te importaría que te dejase solo por un momento para buscar a Hermione? Últimamente ha estado mucho en la biblioteca...- y salió corriendo sin esperar la respuesta.

Harry le miró con los ojos vidriosos y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, miró a la mesa de Slytherin en busca de un poco de alegría y vio como Malfoy jugaba con su comida de manera distraída ignorando a sus compañeros que reían y torturaban a un alumno de Hufflepuff. Últimamente Draco no era el mismo, las discusiones habituales con Harry eran muy pocas, prácticamente le ignoraba por completo (otro que no pesca al –pobre-chico-que-sobrevivió); casi no provocaba a alumnos de otras casas y hasta se había alejado de sus amigos.

El joven slytherin se paró de su mesa, dejando su comida casi completa, y trató de irse lo más rápido que pudo, pero todo fue en vano. Crabbe y Goyle se pararon al instante y se le pegaron a sus lados como dos horribles lapas.

Podrían dejarme ir al baño solo por favor- les dijo un muy exasperado Malfoy- me afean el paisaje.

Y pronunciando esto, se fue solo del gran salón. Harry le vio y decidió averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Lo alcanzó en el corredor y le llamó:

¡Drac... Malfoy espera!

¿Sí? – Contestó el joven arrastrando las palabras y girándose elegantemente para ver quién lo llamaba.

He estado pensando en ti.- Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se apresuró a cambiar el curso de la conversación- la marca...en mi brazo desapareció en la noche, ¿tu todavía la tienes?

Draco lo miró fijamente unos segundos para luego levantar su manga. La dedicatoria de Harry había desaparecido.

- Ya no está- dijo extrañado sin levantar la vista de su brazo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Mientras Draco permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos Harry lo observaba curioso. ¿En verdad no se había dado cuenta que su marca ya no estaba? No parecía estar fingiendo, tenía el ceño fruncido y su acostumbrado aire amenazante había desaparecido. Se veía confundido. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con esa expresión y sin darse cuenta perdió el sentido de realidad y solo se le quedó mirando como idiota. ¿Sería posible que la expresión de Draco se debiera a la pena de haber perdido el recuerdo que Harry dejó en su brazo tal como le había pasado a él? Su vista se posó en el brazo de Malfoy, que contrastaba enormemente con la túnica. Pensar que él había tenido ese brazo en su poder...la piel era tan suave y delicada, podía recordar las venas que se asomaban bajo la piel algo trasparente, fina e inalcanzable, igual que su dueño...

- ¿Qué me estás mirando?- la voz cortante lo sacó de su ensueño

Tienes las manos tan finas- (pero no salió de su embobamiento lo suficiente) Al momento de pronunciar esto, se dio cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Por supuesto, es un rasgo característico de los Malfoy –respondió con su usual tono arrogante y se fue sin dejarle oportunidad al moreno de seguir hablando.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, tampoco le cabía en la cabeza que el slytherin no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de reírse en su cara de su estupidez y solo se hubiera ido sin decirle nada hiriente. ¿Sería acaso que Draco también se estaba fijando en él?. Se dirigió al comedor para terminar su almuerzo con una pequeña llamita de esperanza en su sufrido corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y la clase de canto no había perdido su popularidad, Harry seguía yendo al taller de Hotdeto junto a sus compañeros de quidditch, ya que habían modificado el horario de entrenamientos para alcanzar a asistir, e incluso algunos querían abdicar del equipo. Esta situación se repetía en las tres casas restantes. Todo el mundo se hacía el tiempo para ir sin importar las pruebas o lo muy ocupados que estuviesen o si ni siquiera tenían la edad para participar, varios se repetían el plato e iban a más de una clase el fin de semana, lo que obligó a Hotdeto a ocupar el gran comedor definitivamente para sus fines artísticos. Esto provocó que el día domingo, en que este taller era matiné, vermut y noche, los alumnos almorzaran donde podían, se peleaban los sillones de cuero y los sectores más cómodos del salón. La comida aparecía en una mesa especialmente adaptada (arrimada en un rincón) de la que los chicos se alimentaban.

Durante la semana ensayaban sus dotes vocales por cada rincón del castillo. De no ser porque todos estaban involucrados la situación hubiera sido para terminar colgado del cuello con tanto aullido. Muy pocos lo hacían bien, aunque había que reconocer que la mayoría mejoraba a cada clase.

El semanario de Hogwarts dio su primera aparición y fue muy bien recibido entre el alumnado ya que hablaba mayoritariamente de las jóvenes promesas del canto y todos los "entretelones" del mentado taller, apareció también un poster doble de Légolas y Hotdeto.

La clase de adivinación se vio drásticamente disminuida gracias al poco entusiasmo de los alumnos en esta materia y Légolas tuvo la penosa necesidad de juntar todos los grupos de séptimo año para completar un mínimo de alumnos. Aunque no tenía cara para quejarse por que no enseñaba nada, solo se dedicaba a cantar y a hacer predicciones individuales a los alumnos. Pero esto no significaba que su número de admiradoras hubiese bajado, es solo que la clase era tan "dopativa" que no existía fan que no sucumbiera ante el letargo. Las únicas que seguían interesadas en la materia fueron Hermione, Lavender y Parvati. Estas últimas, que siempre habían sido fervientes seguidoras de la adivinación, adoptaron las costumbres, posiciones, y tonos del profesor al que tanto admiraban, volviéndose seres espirituales y caminando como si estuvieran flotando. Sorprendentemente al asimilar su personalidad adquirieron parte de sus dotes como adivinador. Pero toda esta aura mística que las envolvía desaparecía al momento de llegar al taller de canto, en donde "se les soltaban las trenzas" como a todos los demás. Harry solo asistía a Adivinación para no quedarse abandonado en la sala común, ya que Ron estaba muy interesado en "vigilar" a Hermione. Además esta chicoteaba a Harry para que fuese y aprovechase que el profesor le leyera la suerte. Aunque en la clase, por más que intentaban escuchar, se quedaban profundamente dormidos. Malfoy se inscribió también a esta materia para averiguar más sobre la amenaza a Hogwarts puesto que había encontrado el cuaderno de notas de Hermione y todos los apuntes que tenia escritos en él estaban directamente relacionados con la esfera y el peligro que corría el colegio. Se desencantó de la idea cuando notó como no podía permanecer despierto durante la clase e igual no obtenía las pistas, pero lo que le hizo decidirse totalmente de no ir más, fue cuando el señor Verde le tiró los tejos mientras le sostenía la mano para "leerle" su futuro. Realmente no importaba estar ahí, después de todo, siempre le podría robar los apuntes a la sangre sucia.

Mulder seguía haciendo sus clases paranoicas y ya no demostraba más actitudes sospechosas. Lo único destacable es que se había juntado mucho con la profesora de transformaciones en los pasillos, comidas y demases. Ella, por su parte, se veía más chispeante y se comportaba de manera menos estricta.

El único que no parecía feliz, además de Draco y Harry, era Snape que estaba aún más antipático, pero con la diferencia de que ya no exclusivamente con Potter. Todo el colegio sufría sus maltratos y por la menor incitación estallaba en gritos y restaba puntaje a las casas, las cuales ya marcaban cifras negativas (inclusive Slytherin).

Para Ron las cosas no eran tan malas ya que cada vez se llevaba mejor con Hermione. Esto era lo único que evitaba que el pelirrojo no estallara en cólera por los constantes ataques que sufría a manos de Peeves que se empeñaba en acosarlo tirándole el pelo y arrojándole cosas desagradables.

Nuestro héroe, durante este tiempo, se sintió cada vez más solo y desamparado. La situación con sus amigos era insostenible y ya perdía las esperanzas de que Sirius o Lupin se contactaran con él. ¿En qué momento todo el mundo se había olvidado de su existencia?, Recordaba que antes le molestaba la sobreatención que todo el mundo le propinaba, la manga de fans que le seguían o el que fuera noticia de primera plana el si usaba calzoncillos o boxers. Ni siquiera en la cabaña de Hagrid tenía atención, puesto que el dueño de casa, no dejaba de hablar de su querida madame Maxime, por lo que pronto decidió embarcarse al colegio en que se encontraba su gigantesco amor. Para colmo el guardabosques se había llevado al perro, o sea ya no tenía ni perro que le ladrara. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran olvidado todos de quien los había salvado de Voldemort tantas veces?. Su última esperanza había sido Dumbledore, quien siempre lo había aconsejado y protegido desde que era un bebé. Un día fue a su oficina para contarle lo que sabía de la amenaza a Hogwarts, y ofrecerle su ayuda, aunque sabía que conseguiría solamente sermones y prohibiciones; pero no le importaba, al menos alguien así lo vería. Pero lamentablemente su plan no funcionó, Dumbledore le dijo amablemente antes de que el chico le confesase algo, que se retirara porque estaba muy ocupado.

¿Qué haría ahora? Y para colmo sus sentimientos por Draco se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Le desesperaba no verlo y cuando abandonó adivinación sintió que se le acababa el aire, ya que solamente le quedaba una clase con él: la de pociones y ahí apenas podía verlo entre tanto vapor y explosiones. La otra clase que compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin era cuidado de criaturas mágicas que había acabado en el momento en que Hagrid decidió que necesitaba a su pareja y como Dumbledore estaba tan ocupado haciendo quien sabe qué, no buscó reemplazo. En su desesperación y desorientación por el desastre hormonal al que se veía enfrentado, usó como "estrategia de conquista" insultar a Draco cada vez que lo veía, de modo que se aseguraba que este supiera que aún existía.

Ya había llegado el invierno.

Una noche, en la clase de canto nocturna, Hotdeto se contoneaba y cantaba "Kazou" sobre el escenario con su movimiento de caderas-serpenteante patentado "hot", que de vez en cuando acompañaba con un movimiento de brazos al ritmo del cuerpo,

Llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas y un tul que le salía de la chaqueta, la que estaba cerrada en el abdomen destacando su cintura; camisa gris, corbata roja; el pelo engominado hacia atrás (a lo Draco) de un color azul platinado, los ojos estaban pintados con una sombra roja grisácea resaltando su mirada.

Harry se dio cuenta que no estaba disfrutando la clase, ¿de qué le servía si nunca podría ver a su chico platinado bailar?, decidió buscarlo, seguramente se encontraba solo ya que todo Hogwarts estaba en el gran comedor incluyendo a sus "guardaespaldas". Intentaría una nueva estrategia de conquista, porque la anterior no le había funcionado, se aproximaría a él directamente y le hablaría con franqueza.

En el camino cambió de opinión, le pareció mala idea llegar y decirle al slytherin "me gustas", seguramente conseguiría una castración y, en el mejor de los casos, un par de costillas rotas. Era mejor idea tratar de acercarse, mostrando desprecio por la clase de canto, (que se notaba que el prefecto de slytherin detestaba) para que Draco se sintiera identificado y se abriera ante él (ya que también estaba solo y seguramente con ganas de compartir sus problemas con alguien tal como le ocurría a Harry)

Recorrió los pasillos apurado, aprovechando el impulso que tenía, con las manos empuñadas y el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho. En su frenética búsqueda divisó por una ventana del castillo, la cancha de quidditch y en las graderías, una figura cuyo cabello reflejaba la luz de la luna.


	12. forbidden love

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Nympha Nix Nivis: muchas gracias por las instrucciones, ya lo desbloqueamos y ahora solo nos queda rogar...esperamos que te hayas mejorado y que disfrutes del fic.

Capítulo doce: "Forbidden Love" 

19:31 hrs. Estadio de Quidditch

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del profesor de canto que había cambiado la canción por una llamada "Silver Shining"

Al ver aquella bella figura, Harry se apresuró a bajar las escaleras rogando que no se fuera de ese lugar.

Llegó apenas al campo de juego muriendo de felicidad porque su Draco aún permanecía sentado en la oscuridad. Su perfil se veía claramente en la noche. Al ser su piel tan blanca, se destacaba perfectamente cada bella facción de su frío e impasible semblante, acariciado por la luz de la luna. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el banco de atrás, miraba al cielo; sus piernas cruzadas, una de sus manos caía sobre su regazo y con la otra tocaba sus labios suavemente. Esta imagen dejó a Harry sin aliento, a cada paso que daba más nervioso se ponía, no sabía como reaccionaría el rubio ante su presencia, después de todo últimamente se había empeñado en buscarle bronca. Llegó a su lado e intentó hablarle pero se quedó en blanco. El slytherin, que seguía recostado pacíficamente, desvió su mirada de las estrellas y la posó sobre el gryffindor transmitiendo una mezcla de interrogación y fastidio. Harry se perdió en esa mirada, sentía como si sus huesos se derritieran y no estaba seguro de cuanto podría permanecer de pie, ¡estaba al fin a solas frente a él!, respiró lento y profundo de la forma más disimulada que pudo, sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

- ¿Si, Potter?- Draco le seguía mirando y estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"Harry no lo arruines", pensó. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, se sentía tan débil que decidió tímidamente sentarse junto a su "dulce enemigo"

Draco se incorporó quedando a la misma altura que Harry y le quedó mirando inquisitivamente. Después de unos momentos levantó una ceja y volvió a preguntarle qué quería.

- Es que te vi desde lejos y estás tan solo...- le respondió el moreno mirando al piso, que de pronto, parecía muy interesante. Con las manos empuñadas sobre sus piernas dolorosamente juntas le miró furtivamente.

- Y probablemente tu compañía me hará muy feliz- pensó en voz alta Malfoy

Al oír esto el chico gryffindor se desesperó, tenía que decir algo para acercarse pronto o la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él se perdería.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN ODIO LA CLASE DE CANTO!- gritó el jetón de Potter en la oreja de Draco.

El slytherin intentó parar el chillido de su desagradable acompañante cubriéndose el oído y alejando la cabeza de la fuente del doloroso ruido.

Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de la pelotudez que había hecho, enrojeció y empezó a sudar.

- ¿A eso venías Potter?- dijo levantándose de su asiento para abandonar el lugar que hasta hacía unos minutos era muy silencioso. ¿Qué pretendía ese idiota?

- ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS INVESTIGANDO SOBRE LA AMENAZA DE HOGWARTS!- chilló nuevamente el desesperado-chico-que-sobrevivió, en un intento patético por retenerlo.

Al escuchar esto el adorable-dragón volteó a ver al gatito-Potter

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- inquirió Draco, algo sorprendido por el repentino ataque del gryffindor.

El gatito sintió que le brincaba el corazón de felicidad, al fin había dado en el blanco, ahora podía establecer una real conversación con su amado y poniendo su mejor cara le respondió:

- Sé que has estado robando los cuadernos de adivinación de Hermione, pensaba que tal vez deberíamos compartir la información que tenemos y unir fuerzas para salvar el castillo.

- Acepto el intercambio de información, pero no trabajaré contigo- respondió rápidamente ocultando su sorpresa porque lo habían descubierto. No entendía muy bien porqué al gryffindor se le hacía tan normal la idea de unir fuerzas con su mayor enemigo. Probablemente era una trampa, pero se sentía mucho más astuto que Potter y si alguien podía sacar provecho de esta situación era él.

Harry se sintió desanimado ante la negativa de cooperar con él, por un segundo había pensado que podía trabajar codo a codo, hombro a hombro, cuerpo a cuerpo, con Malfoy, pero... le habían rechazado.

Mientras pensaba esto, el rubio se volvió a sentar a su lado y comenzó a hablar

- ¿Sabes quién es Canuto?- buscó la pregunta más vaga que encontró

- ¿Leíste la segunda parte de la carta?- por primera vez en la noche sus pensamientos se desviaron de Draco, No esperaba que supiera algo de Canuto.

Malfoy estaba inseguro. ¿Entonces Potter también conocía la carta?, ¿De cuánto más estaba enterado? ¿Y si Potter sabía también de la esfera?. Hasta ahora había pensado que llevaba la delantera en la investigación, pero el muy $·!$·$· era bastante inteligente.

La concentración de Harry se desvió del tema cuando el rostro de Draco pareció desconcertado, su ceño estaba fruncido y le miraba directo a los ojos, la acostumbrada expresión de desagrado había desaparecido dejando solo la profundidad característica de estos a la vista. El peso de esa mirada era punzante, al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de felicidad, ya que parecía estar viéndolo de igual a igual. Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, aprovechó que el rubio había bajado la guardia y le preguntó:

- ¿Crabbe y Goyle saben de este asunto?, no son muy listos como para guardar el secreto

- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para contárselos?

- No, nunca he creído que seas un idiota- le contestó rápidamente intentando no provocar una nueva discusión.

A Malfoy le pareció extraña esa respuesta, definitivamente Potter se comportaba más raro de lo usual.

Harry notó una pequeña interrogación en los ojos del otro chico y se apresuró a preguntar

- ¿Es por precaución entonces que ya no te juntas mucho con ellos?

- No me siento cómodo con ellos, últimamente todos parecen idiotas... - el recuerdo de sus compañeros lo alejó de sus pensamientos, nunca se había sentido muy a gusto rodeado de idiotas pero este año la carga de vivir con ellos se había hecho más pesada. No pretendía compartir sus problemas con Harry, a sí es que desvió la conversación - También a ti te he visto apartado de tus amigos, Potter- tal vez era la razón del desorden mental que estaba demostrando ahora.

El esmeralda en los ojos de Harry brilló con fuerza ¿Era posible que Draco le estuviera preguntando eso? ¿Se había fijado en que Ron y Hermione lo habían abandonado?, tal vez Malfoy sí sentía algo por él.

A lo lejos se escuchaba cantar a Hotdeto un nuevo tema "Forbidden love"

Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, el corazón le latía rápidamente Al fin Draco había abandonado su barrera de sarcasmos y le estaba mirando con deferencia, se encontraba tan cerca, se veía tan hermoso. Si Malfoy estaba interesado en él tal vez debería probar con un acercamiento más directo.

Lentamente levantó su mano, inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia el rubio que lo miraba sin comprender su intención. Acercó su mano temblorosa hacia la blanca y suave piel, conteniendo el aliento. Se sentía flotando en la nada, lejos del campo de quidditch, lejos de Hogwarts, nada excepto Malfoy existía para él. Un centímetro tal vez lo separaba del rostro de su "amor prohibido", podía sentir el calor que provocaba un estremecimiento inexplicable en él.

El rubio le miraba perplejo, no entendía que ocurría aunque era obvio, solo que la posibilidad de que esto fuera real... ¿acaso Potter había perdido el juicio? ¿Intentaba vengarse de él causándole un trauma para tener pesadillas el resto de su vida?

Cuando la mano de Harry casi hizo contacto con las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco, este reaccionó. Lo alejó de un fuerte manotazo, ofendido y asustado y rápidamente se puso de pie.

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ HUERFANO DEPRAVADO!- y gritando esto con furia, le dio a Harry una última mirada llena de asco, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el castillo, dejando a un destrozado-niño-que-sobrevivió.

El gryffindor no aguantaba las ganas de llorar ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Era obvio que Draco lo odiaba. Salió corriendo lejos del castillo, quería estar solo, quería morirse. Se fue al bosque prohibido (seguramente ahí encontraría algo que terminara con su pesadilla).

Había corrido mucho, no sabía cuanto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se había perdido.


	13. un pañuelo para Harry

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo trece: "Un Pañuelo Para Harry"

22:40 Hrs. Bosque Prohibido

Ya no sabía que hacer, llevaba perdido más tiempo del que podía contar y su varita la había olvidado, con la prisa, en las graderías donde le dejaron el corazón hecho pedazos.

Estaba cansado y hambriento, con frío y miedo por lo que podría encontrar. No veía nada y por lo mismo se tropezó en innumerables ocasiones rasgando su túnica, cortándose el labio inferior y torciéndose el pie derecho. Pero no se rindió, siguió cojeando apoyándose en los árboles hasta que divisó el castillo a lo lejos. Si seguía así llegaría en una hora, tal vez antes. Se entusiasmó ante la idea y cojeó más rápido, de pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. No eran pasos humanos, eran mas bien de centauro, el joven gryffindor se asustó ante la idea de toparse con uno de esos seres que odiaban a los humanos y apretó cachete hacía el castillo. Para su mala suerte, el terreno era aún más irregular en ese tramo y se tropezó cayendo de bruces en el suelo y luxándose el tobillo izquierdo. Ya no podía huir, el ser de cuatro patas se acercó al chico y le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Su aspecto no era como el de los centauros normales, su mirada no transmitía nada definible, su respiración era agitada y movía los pies y la cola nervioso (típicos síntomas de animal en celo). Examinó a Harry de pies a cabeza, como evaluándolo, lo levantó de la túnica y le comenzó a pasar la mano por su cara, desde la frente bajó suavemente hasta la boca. Se lo echó al hombro como saco y dio la vuelta para internarse en el bosque. El raptado-que-sobrevivió gritaba exigiendo su libertad hasta que un rayo de luz violeta le pegó al animal al costado del lomo tumbándolo. En la caída, el desdichado-que-sobrevivió salió volando aterrizando en un arbusto lleno de afiladas espinas. No alcanzó a emitir un lastimero quejido cuando un " Accio Harry" lo arrancó de las espinas, desgarrando aún más su túnica y llevándolo hasta fuera del bosque en donde se encontraba Lupin.

El pequeño gryffindor le miró con los ojos vidriosos y le preguntó que hacía ahí, a lo que el lupino contestó:

- Es que los alumnos cada vez se acercan más al bosque buscando lo "oscurito" y hay que corretearlos hacia el castillo.

El-aliviado-chico-que-sobrevivió-una-vez-más se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Un rato más tarde, en las graderías, cuando Harry ya estaba más tranquilo y había recuperado su varita, se sentaron a charlar.

Harry le contó a Lupin lo que sabía de la amenaza, de sus sospechas sobre Mulder, sus correrías nocturnas para encontrar pistas y que lo había visto revisando el despacho de Mulder a principios de año. También le dijo que sabía que Sirius estaba vivo. El profesor le informó que ya estaban al tanto de que él estaba investigando porque los cuadros de Dumbledore lo vieron hurgueteando en su despacho. Le explicó todo lo que le sucedió a su padrino tras el velo y porqué no podía verlo todavía (" Sería un shock muy grande verte, los recuerdos serían demasiados como para que los pudiese procesar en tan poco tiempo, sería peligroso para su salud mental") y que solamente el director, McGonagall y él sabían que Black estaba vivo.

Harry le enrostró que nunca lo fue a ver y que lo había estado necesitando mucho ya que al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en olvidarlo. Lupin le explicó que no podía salir a buscarlo porque Sirius podía seguirlo ya que era muy curioso y, que de hecho, él y Dumbledore se turnaban para cuidar de que Canuto no saliera a menos que fuera acompañado, en forma de perro y para algo específico. Pero como Dumbledore era un inconsciente negrero, se excusaba diciendo que era el director y le dejaba siempre con el animago.

- Aunque últimamente solo se preocupa de coquetearle a McGonagall- Remus se percató de que había cometido un error al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.- ya me tengo que ir- y se puso de pie.

- Ayúdame, no me dejes solo, ni siquiera puedo moverme- lloriqueó Harry.

Aquí es cuando Lupin recordó que el niño estaba lesionado (se había estado aguantando el dolor únicamente porque necesitaba hablar con alguien), conjuró una camilla y se lo llevó hasta la enfermería pero no golpeó la puerta para que la enfermera no lo viera. Le dio a Harry un intercomunicador de bolsillo para que siguieran en contacto y se retiró a su labor de corretear cabros calientes fuera de lo "oscurito".

La enfermera, al ver al gryffindor en su puerta, le preguntó:

- Déjame adivinar... ¿te tiraste de una ventana para impresionar a una chica que no te da bola?

Cuando lo entró, lo dejó en la misma camilla en que había llegado ya que todas las camas estaban ocupadas por chicos que habían hecho la gracia que describió la enfermera.

En la sala común de Slytherin, los jóvenes estaban teniendo una de sus usuales fiestas que, ahora que Snape vivía en su despacho para descansar de los cabros chicos que ya no soportaba, se estaban haciendo una pésima costumbre diaria. Draco entró a la sala común después de un largo paseo, aún no podía creer lo que había osado hacer Potter, ¡Intentó tocarle, a ÉL!. Con un hechizo "Lumus" intentó saltar por entre los cuerpos que se clasificaban en:

Ebrios calidad bulto.

Drogos calidad bulto.

Drogos o Ebrios que aún tenían cuerda pero poca lucidez, los que podían estar en parejas o solos.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido, alguien gritó

-Llegó el príncipe de Hogwarts- y se escucharon varios aplausos, silbidos y piropos algo subidos de tono (el alcohol había llegado a sus cerebros). Una beoda comenzó a recitar con una copa en la mano:

_¿Por qué nos has abandonado ¡Hip!, _

_Privándonos de tu belleza?_

_¿Por qué estas tan triste, _

_Y nos alejas de tu Grandeza?_

_¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte_

_Oh Dragón Plateado?_

_¿Por qué no nos dejas levantarte_

_Algo más que el ánimo?. ¡Hip! _

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a dar hurras, Pansy Parkinson se sintió muy atrevida y le dio un agarrón a Draco quién, con un movimiento de varita, la lanzó lo más lejos de él que pudo

- ¡SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS, NO ME TOQUEN BESTIAS INMUNDAS! ¡USTEDES SON DEMASIADO POCO PARA MÍ!

Y corrió hasta su habitación furioso sin importarle ya si aplastaba a alguien a su paso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, la conjuró para que nadie pudiese abrirla y puso un par de muebles tapándola, obstaculizando el paso para mayor seguridad. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a toda su casa?. Siempre había sabido que era el más guapo del colegio, que había vuelto del verano aún más atractivo de lo que ya era y que por supuesto era más que deseable.

Sabía que su casa siempre había sido promiscua y que no solamente las mujeres andaban detrás de él, pero aparte de unos coqueteos por aquí y por allá, NADIE se habría atrevido a hacer lo que habían hecho esa noche ya que le respetaban y sabían que él JAMÁS podría ser de uno de ellos, sencillamente no estaban a su altura.

Últimamente todos se comportaban como si la distancia que él había establecido desde el principio ya no existiera y no solo en su casa sino que con toda la gente a la que le gustaba.

Miró hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí pero estaba claro que no pasaría por la sala común con todos esos calientes que le esperaban como si fuese un banquete. Tendría que aguardar hasta a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuvieran más sobrios.

Se sentó sobre la cama y bajó su cabeza, un mechón platinado calló despreocupadamente sobre su frente, y cerró los ojos. Recordó el campo de quidditch y a Harry Potter tratando de tocarle. Abrió los ojos rápidamente.

¿Es que acaso Potter también estaba detrás de él?; ¿Finalmente había resultado ser solo otro admirador más?. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar eso porque, hasta ahora, siempre lo había visto como alguien diferente al resto. No solo por haber sobrevivido al señor oscuro, ni por la cicatriz o por ser una leyenda viviente, sino que él había sido la única persona a la que podría haber considerado un igual. Hubiera deseado no ser tan encantador. Un pensamiento extraño lo asaltó

¿Y si lo hubiera dejado tocarme?- se imaginó la mano del gryffindor sobre su mejilla. Se tocó donde hubiese sido el contacto y se tendió sobre la confortable cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de imaginar la sensación.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado con Harry a principios de año, el haber estado atado a él, el haber dormido con él, las discusiones, el trabajo en equipo, el vuelo en hipogrifo...él sujetando a Harry, aquella cercanía, la fuerza con que tuvo que apretarlo contra sí, sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, su atlético cuerpo, a pesar de todo no había estado tan mal el vuelo en hipogrifo. Le inquietaba la sensación de calidez que solo había conocido estando abrazado a él, tocando su pecho. En realidad Harry también había llegado más guapo este año, había aumentado su estatura y su cuerpo se había vuelto más fuerte...

Draco se mordió los labios "¿qué se sentirá?"


	14. el semanario escolar

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Respuestas a las lindas personas que si nos dejan review:

Yavanna: gracias por tu review. En todo caso, nuestro delicioso chico platinado tendrá que sufrir un poquitito más…

tomoe69: nos alegramos de que te guste, nosotras tb nos matamos de la risa haciéndolo. sigue leyendo y mandando mensajes.

Nat: ¿te suena conocido? Me alegro (Diox se parte de la risa)

Diana: nos subes el ánimo increíblemente ya que casi no tenemos review (snif, snif). Nos hemos divertido haciéndolo y esperamos que las personas que lo lean tb.

Capítulo catorce: "EL Semanario Escolar"

11:56 hrs. Enfermería de Hogwarts

Harry aún permanecía en la camilla, la enfermera se había ido en la noche, harta de atender niños y aún no curaba a Harry. Por la puerta apareció Ron que se había enterado por rumores que estaba ahí

- Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No muy bien

- Lamento lo de tu accidente, pero temo que te tengo una noticia que te hará sentir peor- le tendió un ejemplar del semanario escolar

El enfermo perdió todo el color de su cara.

En el gran comedor, Draco se dirigía a su mesa. Mientras lo hacía escuchaba cuchicheos y sentía el peso de la mirada de todo el salón. Los estudiantes observaban y le señalaban con el dedo mientras reían, comentaban o lloriqueaban. Había algo en común entre todos los estudiantes, un paskín para ser más exactos que traía una noticia que le cambiaría totalmente el ánimo. Se acercó a su mesa, ni Crabbe ni Goyle se encontraban ahí. Pansy enojada le pasó el semanario.

" _Las decepciones de la vida" Por Colin Creevey _

_Nuestra escuela ha sido escenario de numerosos amoríos pero sin duda alguna, este es de antología. Los dos enemigos más conocidos y cotizados del internado nos han sorprendido, ya no con sus usuales peleas, sino que con nada menos que un romance descabellado y tormentoso. _

_Todos sabemos que este par de "hombres" siempre han sido la comidilla del alumnado, uno por ser el chico-que-sobrevivió al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, además de estar harto gÜeno y el otro por ser el hijo del prestigiado mago Lucius Malfoy, además, el enemigo público Nº 1 de Hogwarts y al mismo tiempo, el más deseado; el amor imposible de todos los alumnos. Pero tal parece que solo se han estado riendo de nosotros porque los muy desgraciados han estado envueltos en una relación desde principios de año._

_Cuando todos creíamos que estaban esposados y se odiaban a muerte, ellos ya eran pareja y se escribían mensajes de amor en sus manos_ (aparece una foto en que Malfoy esta con la pluma en la mano y había terminado de escribir su inocente mensaje) _Se reunían a escondidas por los pasillos y se dedicaban miradas llenas de ternura, juzguen ustedes_. (Aparece otra foto de ellos, solo que esta vez en un pasillo, era cuando Harry salió tras Draco para saber si ya no tenía la marca)_Aunque como en todas las relaciones, los conflictos no pueden faltar y esta no es la excepción. Poco después, la radiante pareja se topó con su primer obstáculo, el nuevo profesor de Canto. Tal parece que resultó ser muy atractivo para nuestro Héroe local, lo que causó los celos de Draco quien dejó de ir a la clase de canto desde ese entonces. Estuvieron peleados un largo tiempo hasta anoche, en que Harry decidió dejar la clase para juntarse con su amado. La reconciliación tuvo lugar en el oportunamente oscuro campo de quidditch_ (aquí aparece una foto en que Harry esta a punto de tocar a Draco)_donde Malfoy le aceptó de vuelta y se fueron al bosque oscuro donde todos sabemos que se hace ahí. En aquel lugar, Harry tuvo un accidente que lo tiene postrado en una camilla y el muy inconsciente de Draco no le ha ido a ver por miedo a que se sepa la verdad. No te preocupes cariño, ya puedes ir a ver al lastre de Potter a la enfermería ya que todos sabemos la cruel realidad, tu ya no nos perteneces._

_Se despide su fiel y triste reportero, Colin Creevey._

"_El demagogo semanal", su semanario. Siempre en busca de la verdad. _

_Esta semana de regalo, un poster doble de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter_

Draco no podía creer lo que había leído, ¡le estaban encajando una relación con Potter!, Salió del comedor sin palabras. Lo único que quería era patearle el trasero al imbécil de Creevey, molerlo a golpes y luego matar a Potter por tenderle una trampa así, de seguro la había planeado todo con el otro gryffindor. En camino se encontró con muchos alumnos que le exigían explicaciones y se le acercaban peligrosamente. Apuró el paso, poco a poco hasta que terminó corriendo. Dobló hacia uno de los corredores y se topó de frente con Crabbe y Goyle, se alegró de verles y les preguntó:

- ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Crabbe y Goyle le miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Necesito que me ayuden a escapar, la mitad de la escuela me está persiguiendo y...- no alcanzó a terminar ya que tuvo un encuentro cercano con el puño de Crabbe que lo arrojó violentamente al piso. Goyle le chilló entre sollozos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Yo te amaba Draco y tu...

Crabbe, que estaba sobre el asustado dragoncito, le tenía agarrado por el cuello de la túnica y mientras le sacudía le gritó

- Nosotros te dimos toda nuestra atención, nuestra lealtad, nuestra compañía, protección, amor y tu preferiste a ese $·$ - mientras lo sacudía le golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso.

Pansy llegó con un montón de gente detrás y empujó lejos a Crabbe con un hechizo

- ¡Déjalo Bestia!!!, ¡Vas a matar a mi Draco!

Y de pronto se armó un gran pleito entre los que querían matar a Malfoy y los que querían salvarlo. El rubio se escabulló entre los pies de la gente y corrió hasta su habitación en las mazmorras. Tomó un poco de ropa, frazadas y un par de cuadernos, los metió en un bolso y agarrando su maletita de aseo, se apresuró a salir sin saber adonde iría.

Mientras Harry permanecía en la enfermería ( ya la enfermera le había curado ambos pies) reposando un rato, llegó una alarmada Hermione que, tomando sus cosas, le dijo

- Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí, viene una chusma enardecida que quiere lincharte.

- ¿Por qué?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo- respondió el confundido convaleciente.

- Por el semanario, a mucha gente no le gustó la idea de que estuvieras involucrado con Malfoy y tus admiradores se pusieron celosos- dijo esto mientras ayudaba al moreno a pararse.

Ron, que vigilaba la puerta, les gritó

- Tíralo por la ventana Hermione, ahí vienen- Harry se alarmó por esto, ¡¿Lo tirarían por la ventana?! Pero ya estaba flotando en dirección a ella. Por suerte Hermione era una excelente hechicera y manejaba a la perfección la mayoría de los conjuros.

Depositó suavemente a Harry sobre el césped y le arrojó sus pertenencias alejándose de la ventana al instante. Justo a tiempo para que la chusma que acababa de entrar no la viera

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- inquirió una joven de pelo largo

- Al parecer lo dieron de alta- respondió Ron tratando de empujar a los alumnos fuera de la sala.

Harry se escondió bajo un árbol para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, ¿cómo volvería al castillo en esa situación?, recordó el intercomunicador que Lupin le había entregado y lo ocupó para comunicarse con él, seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Myrtle la llorona miraba extrañada como un chico desempacaba en su baño. Era su prefecto favorito y se sentía llena de dicha con su presencia.

- que asqueroso- miró a su alrededor Draco- todo está tan húmedo, no sé como sobreviviré aquí

- ¿A sí que te gusta Potter?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de un baño

- NO-ME-GUSTA-POTTER, es sólo un invento de un asqueroso sangre sucia- la miró a la cara lleno de repudio y siguió arreglando su nueva cama.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- le contestó coquetamente

- No me interesa tu opinión, ¿QUIERES-DEJARME-EN-PAZ?

Draco la miró irritado esperando que la fantasma se alejara de él

Myrtle empezó a llorar, Malfoy se tomó la cabeza y le gritó que se callara

- Si no eres amable conmigo le diré a todos donde estás- le dijo secándose los ojos y acercándosele con picardía, hizo un gesto como si le acariciara el pelo, pero no pudo tocarle- ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?, no creo que puedas salir tranquilo al menos en un mes.

Malfoy sacó una maletita muy elegante, la cual contenía un completo set de artículos de higiene personal (un fínisimo frasco de perfume, jabón también perfumado, toallitas húmedas, cremas para la cara, cuerpo, manos, etc. pasta de dientes, sales de baño, talco y una increíble dotación de gel para el cabello).

El slytherin caminó hacia un lavamanos, dejó la maletita e intentó abrir una llave. Myrtle lo miraba sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Sonó la cañería como si algo demasiado grande intentara salir y un grueso y oscuro chorro de barro se presentó ante Draco como burlándose de él. La llorona se rió

- Este baño está averiado, por eso nadie viene aquí

- Creí que era porque tú estabas presente- dijo ácidamente el rubio al fantasma, sintiendo como si el aire le empezara a faltar. ¿Cómo se supone que se mantendría limpio en ese lugar?

- Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar baños vacíos y espantar a los que quieran entrar mientras tú te bañes- le propuso la chica fantasma con una sonrisa triunfal

Malfoy consideró la situación, si la tenía de su lado podría protegerlo, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para que nadie le encontrase, la situación de estar prófugo y durmiendo en el suelo era lo suficientemente incómoda como para sumarle el estar sucio. Ella no lo podía tocar, solo mirar y en realidad ese podía ser un precio razonable si además le mantenía informado de lo que pasaba en el castillo.

- Acepto tu oferta.

Pasaron algunos días y Harry por consejo de Lupin había estado viviendo en la Casa de los Gritos, que había sido el refugio del licántropo cuando se convertía en hombre lobo en su época de estudiante. Se había reunido con él una sola vez y fue cuando Remus le visitó para llevarle mercadería. Harry había aprovechado de explicarle lo que sentía por Malfoy en busca de orientación y de apoyo, aunque asustado por la reacción que podía tener su ex-profesor de defensa. Para su alivio Lupin fue muy comprensivo e incluso lo alentó diciendo:

- Es natural que te rechace en un principio, pero tú eres un gran chico, con muchas cualidades para conquistar a quien tú quieras.

Harry se asombró de lo que le estaba diciendo "¿me está dando luz verde?, Pero si Lupin es tan conservador, ¿es que acaso no le importa que Malfoy sea mi enemigo y que para colmo sea hombre?.

Miró a Lupin con cara de ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?, cuando

cayó en que su amigo estaba muy arreglado y se había teñido las canas de un rubio ceniza oscuro.

- ¿Te teñiste el pelo?- lo miraba sin poder creerlo

- Em... sí ¿cómo me queda?

- Bien- estaba impresionado por lo que había mejorado su aspecto

- ¿Crees que a la profesora McGonagall le guste?- guardó silencio un momento con cara de culpable y trató de cambiar el tema- me parece que podrás salir de aquí en unos cuatro o cinco días, las cosas se irán calmando y para entonces nadie se sentirá tan dolido contigo- diciendo esto se paró y se despidió del chico impidiendo cualquier pregunta que este intentara hacerle.

Harry quedó solo y muy confundido ¿Lupin andaba detrás de McGonagall?, ¿Lo había alentado realmente a conquistar a Malfoy?... ¿qué se había fumado Lupin?... Como sea, se sentía muy bien; tenía comida, había charlado con Remus y este le había dado confianza en su empresa por conquistar al Dragón Platinado.


	15. revelaciones

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Pero antes, respuestas a los review:

Diabolik: nosotras adoramos a Fox, es genial ese cabro. Legolas tb me gusta (Diox) y el otro, bueno, esta basado en un cantante japonés que se llama Hyde. Agradecemos tu review y sigue leyendo.

kory-chan¿kawai? al Diox no le gusta, pero te perdonará por esta vez... Se agradece el mensaje y te exijo más. (y algún día me dejo caer por allá)

Diana: Nos ruborizamos frente a tanto alago...muchísimas gracias. Y sí, Lupin anda tras los pasos de la profe.(McGonagall la lleva, es genial). Gracias por leernos.

Nat: Ejem. Chica, que tu no apruebes una relación entre ellos, no significa que no pueda ser. �¡ABRE TU MENTE CHAMACA! (Diox abre los brazos al decir esto). Tu padre sí tendrá participación de esto y te manda a decir que le devuelvas su video de M. Mizzer

tomoe69: Si esta un poco añeja, pero para el amor no hay edad...(que cursi) y Lupin necesita tanto amor... Arigatou por leernos

A nosotras tampoco nos agrada el Colin ese, pero de que anda tras los huesos del chamaco Potter es verdad.

clari: Estamos muy emocionadas, gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ojaláque te gusten los capítulos siguientes y nos dejes más de esos preciosos mensajes:)

Capítulo quince: "Revelaciones"

19:11 hrs. En un pasillo de Hogwarts

Dos días después Harry salió de su prisión, se encontró con Peeves que arrojaba globos con agua a Ron.

¡Déjame en paz maldito "!·3- Ron corría por todos lados tratando de esquivar los globos, pero sin mucho éxito.

Se abrió una puerta y apareció Hermione

¡Ron por aquí- le gritó la chica en un intento por salvar a su amigo, Ron entró en la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Peeves arrojó los últimos globos que le quedaban y se fue.

Harry, muy contento de haber vuelto, corrió hacia el salón en que sus amigos se habían escondido y abrió la puerta. La cerró rápidamente y se fue rojo como tomate.

¡ups- dijo Ron que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Hermione

¿Crees que se habrá enfadado porque no le contamos lo nuestro antes- la chica tenía sus manos bajo la camisa del pelirrojo- deberíamos ir a buscarlo

¿Ahora? Seguro que lo veremos en la cena, hablaremos con él ahí- y besó a Hermione.

Draco ya no soportaba más aquella situación, el pasar encerrado todo el día en un baño con un fantasma que lo único que hacía era mirarlo y cantarle canciones de amor, era sencillamente enervante. La fantasma lo seguía a todos lados del cuarto, y cuando iba a los vestidores para bañarse, Myrtle lo acosaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo una mirada podía ser tan ultrajante? Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, pero no de aquella manera, generalmente le miraban más a la cara. Además, comía con suerte dos veces al día, ya que el elfo doméstico que había amenazado para que lo alimentara, parecía ser el más irresponsable que pudo encontrar. Para colmo de males, se le estaba acabando el gel para el pelo. Era domingo y naturalmente todos estaban en la clase de Hotdeto. Se dirigió al despacho de Snape, en realidad él era el único confiable en el colegio y de seguro le ayudaría.

Se acercaba la luna llena, Lupin fue a buscar a Snape para que le diera la poción que disminuía los efectos de su transformación en hombre lobo. Dejó a Sirius durmiendo, no se demoraría mucho en este trámite por lo que no le pareció tan malo dejarlo sin guardia. De todas formas se suponía que ese día no tenía que vigilar a su amigo, era el turno de Dumbledore que irresponsablemente se había ido a comprar túnicas nuevas de color verde, el color que hacía poco se había enterado, era el favorito de McGonagall.

Golpeó la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, este salió después de un rato refunfuñando

¿Qué quieres licántropo?

- Vengo a buscar mi poción- Lupin tampoco estaba siendo muy amable

Severus de pronto palideció, estaba mirando algo detrás de Remus, este último se giró para saber qué era. También palideció, Sirius estaba de pie mirando a Snape.

Severus se había quedado viendo al recién llegado sin siquiera pestañear. No creía que Sirius se hubiera salvado de la muerte.

Por otra parte, Black tenía la boca abierta. Todos los recuerdos de su adolescencia se agolpaban en su memoria.

James, Lily, Petter, su popularidad en el colegio, las novias, las bromas a Snape. El mismo Snape que tenia enfrente.

A Severus le temblaban las piernas¿Sirius¿en Hogwarts¿Tan cerca de él?. La razón del mal humor que había estado teniendo ese año era justamente que el objeto de su deseo no estuviera junto a él, pero ahora podría tenerle, podría amarlo de nuevo. Intentó controlar sus impulsos de abrazarlo, de besarlo pero era casi imposible, todo en él le obligaba a estrechar a aquel que tanto tiempo extrañó. En el momento en que se iba a acercar a Sirius, este se le abalanzó encima, atrapando sus labios con los suyos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Todos los recuerdos de aquella noche habían llegado a su cabeza, las caricias, los besos y promesas de amor que aún no se cumplían. Lo besó con más fuerza y pasión, si un día lo había dejado ir, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Lo arrinconó en la pared que tenía enfrente y le besó el cuello.

"No puede ser" Draco retrocedía al ver aquella escena protagonizada por su respetado profesor. El chico perdió el habla. ¿En que momento Sirius se había agarrado a Snape¿Cómo Snape se dejaba tocar de esa manera y por ese tipo?. Un momento¿No que Sirius estaba muerto?. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no quería seguir viendo esa escenita macabra. En su huida chocó con algo (que también venia de ver un encuentro amoroso) cayendo al piso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Harry, descargó toda su ira en él

¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO- le gritaba un Draco en versión Berserk que se había lanzado sobre Harry para golpearlo

¡DRACO CÁLMATE- Harry intentaba cubrirse la cabeza mientras recibía puñetazos por todo su cuerpo. De pronto los golpes pararon y sintió que los finos pero firmes dedos de Malfoy se cerraban en torno a su cuello.

¡SI TÚ NO HUBIESES INVENTADO QUE SOMOS NOVIOS, NO TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR PASANDO POR ESTO!.- cuando Harry dejó de luchar, el Dragón lo soltó y calló sobre su pecho llorando.

Harry lo abrazó en un intento por calmarlo

- Tu maldito padrino no dejaba de toquetearlo- y al decir esto, le dio un golpe en las costillas sin despegar aún la cabeza del pecho del moreno el que lo soltó inmediatamente.

¿De qué estas hablando- preguntó Harry con dificultad por los golpes que lo tenían sin aire.

El slytherin levantó la cabeza, le miró intentando contener el llanto apretando los labios y le besó con rabia. El contacto fue con los labios cerrados, ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre los de Harry. El moreno sintió como si cayera veinte pisos, seguido por un cosquilleo en la boca; comenzó a temblar. Aquel beso fue perdiendo presión, mas no intensidad. Draco entreabrió la boca suave y pausadamente, atrapando el labio superior del gryffindor con los suyos, quien, al sentir que el rubio se relajaba, tuvo la esperanza de que ese momento fuera eterno. Era tan suave... Harry quería abrazarlo pero no se atrevía, no quería arruinar el momento que tanto había deseado. El beso empezaba a ser cada vez más apasionado, y cuando el moreno se decidió a participar con más entusiasmo, Draco le mordió el labio inferior, se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo, dejando al enamorado-chico-que-sobrevivió, tendido en el suelo sin poder contener su felicidad.

Mientras Harry se regocijaba, todavía tendido en el piso, Nick casi decapitado le preguntó que estaba haciendo tirado ahí.

- Me caí- mintió, se puso de pie y reanudó su marcha. No tenía idea a donde caminaba. Se preguntó por qué Draco estaba tan alterado, solamente recordaba que había hablado de Sirius.

Llegó al pasillo en donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape. Lupin se acababa de ir por lo que no se encontró con él. Escuchó unos ruidos de golpes y vidrios que se quebraban que provenían de la oficina del profesor y se acercó. Decidió averiguar que ocurría y abrió la puerta imprudentemente. De pronto entendió por qué Draco corría, seguramente había presenciado la misma escena. Cerró la puerta, los amantes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que alguien los había visto ni tampoco pararon para saber quién gritaba tan desesperadamente afuera

¡MIS OJOS, NO PUEDE SER... MIS OJOS- Harry corría lejos tratando de huir de la imagen que se le había quedado grabada en la retina. Lupin reconoció los aullidos y buscó al gryffindor.

Cuando lo encontró estaba echo bolita en un rincón tapándose los ojos y murmurando incoherencias.

¿Qué ocurre Harry- la voz sacó al chico de su trance

- Vi a Sirius y a Snape en su despacho...- Se volvió a tapar los ojos.

- Cálmate- le palmeó la espalda para reconfortarlo.

Después de que Harry se calmó Lupin pudo entablar un diálogo con él.

- Verás, cuando éramos estudiantes, Sirius disfrutaba de atormentar a Severus. Todos creíamos que era por que le molestaba que fuera tan, engreído, serio, retraído, slytherin y amante de la magia oscura. Pero lo cierto es que sentía una enorme atracción por él y como este no le daba bola se desquitaba humillándolo en público. Solo una vez Snape le correspondió en un desliz que duró una noche. Pero se arrepintió y cortó con Sirius a la mañana siguiente. Tu padrino no soportó el rechazo y decidió vengarse enviándole la clave para llegar hasta donde yo me encontraba en una noche de luna llena. Lo demás tú ya lo sabes, tu padre se enteró de lo que iba a hacer Sirius y sacó a Severus de la casa justo a tiempo para que yo no le hiciese nada. Snape no lo perdonó... hasta hoy.

Harry se sentía en otra dimensión, no alcanzaba a asimilar todo lo que le acababan de contar cuando llegó una lechuza que le entregó una carta a Lupin. Esta le informaba que el texto que había pedido ya estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Se excusó con el chico y se fue velozmente.


	16. el secreto de la esfera

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Rammstein-rulls: bueno, el capítulo ya esta arriba. Esperamos haber sido lo suficientemente veloces. Gracias por el review.

Nat¿romántica? JAJAJAJAJA ! si claro, y yo soy colorina natural. (pero me pongo romántica cuando pienso en Draco-slurp-)

Diabolik: "No es para la risa la situación de Snape y Sirius, tantos años separados…" (Catzeruf finge preocupación, Diox solo le mira )Thanks por el review y un yami por Severus.

Diana: Es verdad que antes subíamos de a dos cap. y en un principio, hasta de tres. Cuando empezamos a subir el fic, teníamos la mayoría de los cap. listos, el problema es que estamos llegando a los que les faltan partes o una última revisión (y teníamos un problema de privacidad en nuestra central) y nos hemos quedad cortas de tiempo. En todo caso, seguiremos subiendo la historia cada semana, aunque sea de a uno a la vez. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sigue leyéndonos.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, realmente nos animan. Ahora, el capítulo 16. Que aproveche!

Capítulo dieciséis: "El Secreto de la Esfera"

21:01 hrs. Sala Común de Gryffindor

Harry entró a su sala común algo asustado por que aún no sabía como reaccionarían sus compañeros al verlo, después de todo había desaparecido alrededor de una semana. Al verle hubo todo tipo de reacciones, unos lo observaban con recelo, otros con alegría y otros hicieron como si no lo hubieran visto. Sus amigos lo miraban desde un rincón. Parvati y Lavender se acercaron a él

Hola Harry, me alegro que volvieras- lo saludó Lavender- sabíamos que volverías hoy, lo decían las estrellas

El chico que siempre las había encontrado algo charlatanas les contestó

¿En verdad- tratando de sonreírles

Claro, hemos aprendido mucho con Légolas, también sabíamos que tú te involucrarías con Malfoy pero para ser sincera fallamos en algunos cálculos, pensamos que sería un poco más tarde- agregó Parvati tomándole la mano a su compañera

Harry las miró extrañado y se retiró educadamente.

Hermione y Ron le esperaban sonrojados un poco más allá. Cuando llegó a su lado les preguntó

¿Porqué andan tan juntas estas dos?

¿No te habías dado cuenta, ellas son pareja- le respondió Hermione

parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto en parejas aquí- les miró esperando una explicación

Sentimos no habértelo dicho antes, pero queríamos mantenerlo en secreto, o si no, Peeves podría atacar a Hermione

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

¿Tampoco te has dado cuenta?

¿Darme cuenta de que?

De que Peeves está enamorado de Ron- ante las palabras de la chica, el colorín enrojeció- de hecho siempre le han gustado los Weasley, los chicos claro, porque Peeves es gay.

Harry no lo podía creer. Siempre creyó que Peeves era asexuado.

Se sintió reflejado en aquel poltergeist que atacaba su ser amado, tal como él lo había hecho con Draco. Felicitó a sus amigos por haber dejado las niñerías de lado y decidido al fin ser pareja, y se dirigió a su habitación. Aún varios le miraban, uno de ellos era Colin Creevey quien bajó la vista.

Llegó a su pieza, casi todas las camas estaban con las cortinas cerradas y se recostó sobre la suya. El día había sido muy intenso, al menos sabia que su padrino le aceptaría, ya que él también era gay y se había enamorado de su "enemigo". Ya entendía por qué Lupin se había tomado tan bien la noticia de que él estaba enamorado de Malfoy...

Malfoy... ¡Se había besado con Malfoy, más bienél le había besado. Se le dibujó una sonrisa que no podía borrar y recordó aquel encantador momento. Una nueva esperanza aparecía en su corazoncito de gatito. Ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor momento de su vida. ¿Era posible que Draco le correspondiera? Si, le había mordido al final, pero el dragón no se caracterizaba por ser muy suave y cariñoso. Recordó todos sus sueños, todas las veces en que se imaginó besando al slytherin y lo bien que se había sentido pero... ¡Definitivamente la realidad superaba la ficción! Todo lo que había imaginado durante meses se quedaba corto! Había sido la experiencia más fascinante y excitante, realmente nunca creyó que se sintiera así. Con razón todos estaban vueltos locos tras Draco.

"Esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nunca podrás tener".

Esta frase que hasta ahora siempre interrumpía dolorosamente sus pensamientos acerca del chico, por primera vez no le afectó. Lupin tenía razónél si era capaz de conquistarlo. Se durmió con este agradable pensamiento y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Camino al desayuno Colin alcanzó a Harry y le pidió hablar en privado. Accedió de mala gana y entraron a un salón desierto.

Lamento lo que hice Harry... no debí precipitarme, pero es que... yo... cuando te vi con él... no pude soportarlo...!por favor perdóname- y al decir esto se arrojó a los brazos del anonadado-chico-que-sobrevivió.

Cálmate, ya pasó- y alejó a Colin de sí.

Yo te amo Harry, nunca quise hacerte daño

Las palabras de Colin resonaron en sus oídos, ese chico se le estaba declarando ¿porqué no podía ser Draco?

Yo solo te veo como un amigo, ya encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda- le miró amablemente y agregó- vamos a tomar desayuno o nos perderemos la primera clase del día.

Harry se juntó con sus compañeros en el comedor, les contó que Colin se había disculpado y que había inventado todo lo del reportaje por despecho. Se fueron a las mazmorras, pociones era la asignatura que les correspondía. Esperaron por más de una hora a que el profesor se apareciera, pero esto nunca ocurrió, aunque los afectados no eran muchos, ya que la mayoría del colegio no se presentaba a sus clases y el director no hacía nada al respecto, pero llevaba la barba más acicalada del mundo. La segunda clase no fue muy diferente a la primera, para el tercer bloque los alumnos ya habían decidido no seguir perdiendo el tiempo esperando a profesores que nunca llegaban y se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos. Harry aprovechó la ocasión para visitar al maestro Hoja Verde en su salón, hacía tiempo que no iba a esa clase, en realidad Parvati y Lavender eran las únicas que seguían yendo, hasta Hermione había tirado la toalla, al igual que los profesores, parecía tener mejores cosas que hacer.

Subió a la Torre Norte hasta la puerta trampa, entró a la sala sin avisar de su presencia, y se devolvió rápidamente. Légolas, Parvati y Lavender miraban hacia la salida intentando taparse algo más que la cara.

Harry pensó "debería aprender a tocar las puertas antes de entrar, ya estoy harto de encontrarme a la gente en conejitas ardientes".

Se puso el sol, Draco ya no soportaba el encierro, sentía como su colegio había perdido el horizonte y ya no tenía en quien confiar, todos parecían afectados ¿acaso esta era la amenaza? Tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara pero no sabía a quien acudir. Solo tenía dos nombres en su cabeza: Harry Potter y Hotdeto Iarakat. El primero, aunque le había tratado de tirar los tejos, aún le parecía confiable. Tenía a su favor haber sobrevivido a cuanta desgracia se le había presentado y por supuesto tenía información acerca del peligro a Hogwarts, pero realmente no quería pedirle ayuda a su gran enemigo, además no quería volver a verle después del beso que le había dado. El segundo era un adulto, probablemente con más poder que Harry, no parecía tener un comportamiento diferente al que tenía cuando llegó y, por sobre todo, no tenía ninguna tensión sexual con él.

Eligió al segundo.

¿En qué estas pensando Draquito- inquirió Myrtle que estaba recostada junto a él y lo miraba embobada.

En nada- respondió el slytherin poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo - No me sigas

No te vallas, no me dejes. Todo el mundo abandona a Myrtle- y se puso a llorar sobre un lavabo.

Draco salió del baño y corrió a buscar al profesor de canto a su despacho

Harry se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía, intentaba alejar a Draco de su mente para concentrarse en Mulder, aún no sabía lo que estaba planeando, aún no tenía pistas. Lupin le llamó por el intercomunicador y le pidió que no se moviera de ahí porque él iba para all� tenía algo muy importante que informarle. Minutos más tarde estaban sentados en la oscuridad.

Harry, ya he averiguado cual es el peligro que nos acecha- comenzó a decir Remus- se trata de un demonio que puede ser invocado cada 500 años y que se alimenta de la energía de los seres que le rodean, de la energía sexual para ser más precisos. Lo más probable es que Voldemort lo haya llamado para destruirnos.

Harry empezó a unir piezas en su cabeza, pero no dijo nada, prefirió limitarse a escuchar

- Esta relacionado con las fiestas de los romanos, mejor dicho, las fiestas del dios Baco. Donde llega, envuelve a sus víctimas en un hechizo desinhibidor e intensificador de las atracciones que tienen hacia otros por muy pequeñas que estas sean. Cuando la tensión llega a su límite, remata con el estallido de una especie de bomba que provoca que el sentimiento creado se desate haciendo que los involucrados pierdan el control y se sumerjan en orgías. El resultado de todo esto, es que el demonio se fortalece y gana su libertad cuando sus víctimas mueren a causa de la fatiga y el hambre. Otra forma que tiene para liberarse es satisfaciendo a quien lo invoca, no una satisfacción sexual que provenga directamente de él.

Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntarle algo, Lupin continuó

Para que funcione el encantamiento, necesita un centro que sirva de atracción para todos y que sea lo suficientemente ególatra como para que se concentre solo en si mismo. Por desgracia, aún no sé bien quien es el centro y no puedo concentrarme porque también estoy bajo el poder del demonio y solo puedo pensar en McGonagall y en Mulder y Albus, esos idiotas que me la quieren quitar...- Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia la nada y Harry tuvo que volverlo a la realidad.

¿Y cómo lo detengo? Yo también estoy bajo el hechizo

Pero tu aún no has perdido el control, yo ayer le enganché su horrenda barba en la puerta al viejo decrépito y le dije unas cuantas verdades- El chico volvió a hablarle para que le dijese como detenerlo antes de perder por completo a Remus.

La única manera de destruir el encantamiento, es haciendo que el centro pierda su condición de centro, o sea, se comporte como los demás.

Con razón Mulder tiene todas esas revistas en su despacho- dijo el chico sacando conclusiones.

Draco encontró a Hotdeto y le contó lo de la amenaza a Hogwarts, el cambio de actitud de sus compañeros, de la carta y de la esfera que se encontraba en su pieza. Hotdeto le creyó todo lo que le dijo y le pidió que lo llevase a su habitación para ver la esfera. Draco lo guió hasta la casa de Slytherin.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho Harry, el demonio no es Mulder, te dejé que creyeras eso para que no te involucraras con el verdadero peligro. El demonio es el...

Profesor Iarakat, es por aquí- le indicó Draco abriendo la puerta de su habitación, aliviado por haberse quitado el peso del secreto que había ocultado tanto tiempo.

Abrió con su varita un cubículo en el techo de su recámara y bajó el papel con la esfera.

Hotdeto tomó la bola y la examinó detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Has tenido el placer de conocer el real significado de la palabra LUJURIA- y mirando a Draco sacó su lengua y lamió sugerentemente la esfera que estalló dejando escapar un vapor rojizo que se disipó rápidamente.

Draco le miró estupefacto, no atinaba a hacer nada. Hotdeto sujetaba con una mano su varita, con la cual acariciaba su boca y la otra mano en un bolsillo y miró fijamente a Malfoy a los ojos agregando:

- Ya no puedes hacer nada.


	17. amor, locura y lujuria

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Diabolik: muchas gracias por leer el fic. Para saber si le va bien o mal, tendrás que seguir leyendo.

Vicky-vick: ya era hora….me sentía profundamente ofendida. Más te vale leer los demás cap. o si no… bueno ya verás que te pasará.

Yumeko¡y llegó la actualización! Gracias por los halagos, nos hacen sentir realmente bien y nos motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leernos.

Antes de comenzar, tenemos que advertir que en este capítulo hay lemon y que fue proporcionado por mi queridísima Kory (mi niña, no sé que hubiésemos hecho sin usted —Diox le cierra un ojo). Ya advertencias publicadas, no queda nada más que decir.

Capítulo diecisiete: "Amor, Locura y Lujuria"

20:15 hrs. Habitación del prefecto Draco Malfoy

-Expeliarmus

La varita de Malfoy voló por los aires, esto lo hizo volver en si. Intentó correr, pero otro hechizo le detuvo y le lanzó hasta la cama. Draco trató de ponerse de pie y Hotdeto chasqueó sus delicados dedos, unas sogas que aparecieron de la nada amarraron sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus pies a los lados de su lecho. Ya no podía moverse. El Profesor se acercó a él, se subió sobre el Dragón, olió su cuello y llegó hasta su oído sin tocarlo en ningún momento. El chico sintió un tibio suspiro de Hotdeto que le hizo poner los pelos de punta, no tanto por el miedo que sentía, como por las sensaciones que ese "hombre" le producía, ahora entendía por qué todos sentían fascinación por él.

El sensual profesor comenzó a cantar en su oído:

_Get rid of your notions_

_(Libérate de tus preocupaciones)  
havent you realized yet do it _

_(No te has realizado aun hazlo )_

_get feel of your passions  
(siente tus pasiones)_

_havent you realized yet go for it  
( No te has realizado aun ve por ellas )_

_yo get out from the shell  
(Sal del caparazón) _

(get out from the shell, cortesía de Larc-en-ciel)

Al pronunciar esta última palabra una imagen, mas bien un símbolo, asaltó la mente del joven slytherin como un rayo. Y como tal desapareció inmediatamente. Aunque la sensación fue extraña, no era lo más importante en ese momento.

Después de terminar de cantar, Hotdeto se bajó lentamente de la cama. Malfoy volvió a la realidad nuevamente, y vio como este se alejaba hacia la puerta y le decía:

- Es una lástima que a mi no me gusten los humanos, podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad, tu eres un magnífico ejemplar. Pero le daré el gusto a alguien más- sonrió abriendo la puerta hasta atrás y se fue sin cerrarla cantando _  
_

_get rid of your notions_

_(libérate de tus preocupaciones)_

_get rid of your border  
(libérate de tus limitaciones)_

_get rid of your notions_

_(libérate de tus preocupaciones)_

_get rid of your border  
(libérate de tu limitaciones)_

(get out from the shell)

El slytherin no sabía que hacer, estaba amarrado a merced de cualquiera de esas bestias que lo único que querían era poder tener el premio mayorél. Trató de soltarse pero no pudo, iba a gritar pero pensó que así solo llamaría más la atención. Lo único que podía esperar era que el que cruzase esa puerta no fuese alguien que le hiciese vomitar, sino alguien que mereciera tocarlo, alguien que estuviese a su altura... por favor, que fuese Potter.

Esperó así alrededor de una hora cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Se encomendó a todos sus antepasados para que lo protegieran, pero estos le escupieron en el rostro, la persona que entró fue Pansy Parkinson.

Harry pensaba quién podría ser la pieza central del hechizo pero lo único que tenía en su mente era Draco. De pronto le cayó la teja de que su amado era lo que estaba buscando, era tan obvio. Nadie era más lindo que Draco y nadie era más ególatra que él. Salió de la torre (a todo esto Lupin ya se había ido a pelear por el amor de McGonagall) para buscar al Dragón. Empezó por el campo de quidditch, pero no lo encontró. Fue al gran comedor pero encontró a una gran cantidad de alumnos "comiendo" de todo sobre las mesas. Varios trataron de integrarlo a la fiesta, incluso una chica de Ravenclaw lo mordió, se dio cuenta entonces que no debía correr por el castillo con tanta gente que intentaría ligárselo, por lo que se dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor en busca de su capa de invisibilidad. Abrió el baúl y revolvió todo en él, pero no la encontró, caminó de un lado a otro desesperado preguntándose dónde la habría metido.

¿Esto es lo que buscas Harry- le preguntó con una sexi voz la cabeza de Ginny- si quieres tu capa tendrás que arrancármela.

Harry, que sabía que la hermana de Ron había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, supuso lo que la chica quería con él y no sabía si arriesgarse a sacarle la capa porque dudaba si la encontraría con ropa debajo, pero si no lo hacía moriría en manos de los acalorados estudiantes. Se le acercó asegurándose que su cuerpo quedara lo más lejos de ella y cuidadosamente desabrochó la capa. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, la chica estaba cubierta por un pequeño bikini rojo de encaje que cubría menos que lo necesario y cuando Potter se disponía a correr ella lo atrapó con sus brazos y le besó al tiempo que lo empujaba a la cama.

El desesperado-chico-que-vivió, cayó bajo el cuerpo de Ginny. Aunque en un principio se resistió terminó respondiéndole el ardiente beso. No sabía con claridad lo que hacía, pero al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su compañera cualquier pensamiento que hubiera en su cabeza fue reemplazado por el deseo. Las manos de ambos recorrían con pasión el cuerpo del otro, Harry muy entusiasmado se cambió de posición con Ginny, ahora él estaba arriba, ya tenía la camisa desabrochada y solo le faltaba sacarse el pantalón, estaba en eso cuando vio la pluma metálica sobre su mesa de noche y recordó a Malfoy. Antes de sucumbir ante los encantos de una muy bien desarrollada Ginny, se bajó de la cama, tomó la capa y corrió hacia la salida cubriéndose con ella.

Siguió su camino, estaba muy confundido, todavía jadeaba por el encuentro con la pelirroja, no podía creer que perdiera el control de esa manera, tenía que concentrarse mejor en su misión.

Pasó cerca del despacho de McGonagall. Dumbledore y Lupin que se batían en un feroz duelo que tenía el pasillo casi destrozado. Aunque Harry pensó en detenerlos por un segundo, se arrepintió por razones obvias: dos poderosos magos guiados por su instinto primitivo de apareamiento, no dudarían en lanzarle un hechizo que lo sacara del camino.

Huyó de ahí, justo cuando ambos magos se agarraban a golpes.

Unos pasos más allá, la profesora McGonagall y Fox Mulder entraban a una sala de clases entre risitas y con una enorme cesta con fruta, el chico siguió corriendo tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría allá dentro.

Buscó por los todos baños del internado. En el de Myrtle la llorona se encontró con una orgía de fantasmas que habían llenado el baño de comida en descomposición y se paseaban entre horribles cantos y risas, deslizándose entre los otros de formas sugerentes. Había muchos fantasmas que no conocía. Sobre un lavabo descansaba una toalla con la marca Malfoy y una maletita con las iniciales DM. Se preguntó que estaban haciendo las cosas de Draco ahí. Se sacó la capa y llamó a Myrtle, ella se acercó de mala gana

¿No vez que estamos ocupados- le espetó enojada.

¿Draco Malfoy está acá?.

- No, se fue hace rato. Chao- y se entró.

El moreno se cubrió con la capa otra vez y siguió buscando.

Entró al baño de los prefectos y ahí estaban Hermione y Ron, el chico llevaba una truza café y orejas de lobo. Ella un traje de caperucita roja. Correteaban por el baño dando pequeños grititos hasta que Ron la cazó. Harry cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar en las salas.

Por los pasillos, la mayoría de los cuadros (que no estaban vacíos) parecían sacados de revistas triple x. El chico intentó no mirarlos y se concentró en abrir puertas, que cerraba rápidamente.

Después de recorrer varias salas pensó en que tal vez el rubio podría estar en la casa de Slytherin, no lo había buscado ahí porque sabía que se había arrancado después del incidente del semanario, pero tal vez, hubiese regresado pensando en que nadie le buscaría allá.

En la habitación de Malfoy, una chica se acercaba a él, esforzándose por moverse sensualmente, pero solo lograba ser grotesca. Draco intentaba ahogar cualquier grito de angustia, ya que eso podría atraer más gente (y todos sabemos que significa eso).

- Pansy por favor (Draco pidiendo por favor!)...recapacita- intentó persuadirla el acongojado dragoncito.

La chica sonreía y se regocijaba al pensar en el delicioso bocado que pronto probaría, se acercó más y se deslizó por la cama hasta encontrarse con el aterrorizado rostro del rubio.

Draco intentó decir algo pero Pansy lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- shhhhh. Guarda tus energías para la acción- y recorrió sus manos por el pecho del asustado chico.

Besó su cuello, le mordió la oreja y arrancó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Comenzó a bajar, lentamente desabrochaba los botones que quedaban mientras besaba el blanco pecho de su presa. Volvió a subir. Malfoy sentía que se desmayaría por el pánico y cerró fuertemente los ojos

Dejó de sentir el peso sobre él y un estruendo le hizo abrirlos. Lo único que vio fue a su atacante que yacía en el piso inconsciente, con un fino hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su frente. Trató de encontrar al culpable pero no vio nada. Se empezó a poner nervioso cuando sintió una tibia respiración cerca de él.

Harry había arrojado a Pansy lejos con su varita y se había acercado al rubio con la intención de desatarle, pero al verlo tan indefenso... la camisa abierta, el pelo desordenado, dudó. ¿y si tiraba a Pansy por las escaleras y aprovechaba el momento¿Por qué diablos siempre tenía que ser el Héroe?. Se acercó a la cara del rubio que miraba asustado, otra vez podía sentir aquel aroma, sería tan fácil tenerlo...sería tan rico tenerlo...

...pero no, no le podía hacer eso, primero tenía que alejarlo del campo de batalla. Se sacó la capucha.

La cara de Draco se iluminó, nunca creyó que le daría tanto gusto ver a Potter, finalmente sí había llegado, algo tarde pero llegó.

¡Desátame, Potter- le ordenó.

- No estás en posición de ordenarme nada- se burló el moreno.

¡No estoy bromeando, Potter, el profesor de canto me dejó acá para que me violara el primero que me encontrara, si llega más gente quien sabe qué puede pasar, Se supone que eres El Héroe- le miró enojado.

Harry lo desató y lo invitó a entrar a la capa. Aunque con dudas (sentía que el moreno esperaba una recompensa en especias por esto), el rubio accedió, recogió su varita y se fueron.

Caminaron con paso rápido hasta el vestíbulo y salieron en dirección al Sauce Boxeador.

- A donde me llevas- le preguntó desconfiado cuando se percató de que iban a lo oscurito.

- Conozco un túnel secreto que nos llevará a un lugar seguro, la entrada está en el Sauce Boxeador.

Tocó el nudo que habría la entrada y se internó junto a Malfoy, quien no terminaba de confiar en su rescatador. Llegaron así a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Lumus- dijo Harry

Se encontraban en el vestíbulo, ahí se podía ver la cama que había ocupado Harry, una cocinilla, candelabros con velas a medio derretir, envases de dulces que el gryffindor había comido y que el muy puerco no botó a la basura.

Draco se empezó a asustar¿dónde crestas le llevaron¿qué planeaba hacer el enfermo de Potter, en verdad esa cama era sospechosa.

Harry prendió las velas con su varita y las colocó encima de lo que alguna vez fueron muebles. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus impulsos bestiales de lanzarse sobre Draco.

"Debí traer las esposas", se lamentaba el moreno mientras contemplaba la apetecible figura del rubio a la luz de las velas.

No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba solo con él. Le observó con detenimiento. Su cabello había perdido todo rastro de gel y caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, tenía una expresión de cansancio pero no había desaparecido la actitud arrogante que le caracterizaba. Se encontraba un poco sucio a causa de su paso por el túnel y su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado. Harry se preguntaba qué más había debajo de la ropa de Draco cuando se percató de que este lo estaba mirando con expresión de "¿qué rollo te estás pasando?"

- Deja de mirarme Potter.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry

¿Esta es la amenaza a Hogwarts o nos espera algo peor- inquirió el slytherin acercándose a una ventana e intentando ver por entre las tablas que la tapaban.

Harry le explicó de qué se trataba el hechizo que envolvía al colegio, que Hotdeto era un demonio invocado por Voldemort y que si no lo paraban, todos los involucrados morirían.

¿Y cómo lo derrotamos- le preguntó Draco.

El moreno no sabía que contestarle, si le decía que él era el centro y que tenía que enamorarlo, lo más probable es que Malfoy se obligara a quererlo y el hechizo no se podría romper. Pero por otra parte, si le decía, tal vez tendría una oportunidad para estar con su querido Dragón. Decidió que no debía ser inconsciente y que lo mejor era hacer como que no sabía y tratar de seducir a Malfoy.

- No sé, cuando Lupin me dijo todo esto, estaba bastante "afectado" por el encantamiento y en lo único que podía pensar era en McGonagall.

El rubio se desanimó al saber que Potter no conocía la forma de romper el embrujo y se apoyó en la ventana tratando de resolver el problema.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente y los jóvenes no se habían hablado en horas. Harry estaba apoyado en un antiguo mueble y Draco se paseaba de un lado para otro, mecánicamente. Ya el hambre se había apoderado de ambos chicos que se habían comido los escasos alimentos que tenían (un par de manzanas, unos cuantos dulces y unas tortas de calabaza).

El gryffindor no dejaba de mirar al chico de cabellos plateados, no podía desviarse de la camisa a medio abrir (ya que Draco cerró los botones que no le habían arrancado). No sabía como acercársele, si permanecía más tiempo separado de él se volvería loco.

Malfoy por su parte ya no pensaba con claridad, aunque intentaba encontrar una solución al problema, lo único que conseguía era pasear su mente por los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer en una situación como esa? No soportó más y estalló, comenzó a golpear la ventana tapeada más próxima con todas sus fuerzas. Harry corrió a detenerlo, el puño del slytherin ya estaba sangrando, lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo alejó de la ventana, cayendo ambos al suelo, haciendo saltar polvo y resquebrajando la madera vieja. Draco se hizo a un lado con dificultad dejando respirar a Harry que había sido aplastado por él.

Malfoy se tapó la cara con la mano sana, la otra la dejó caer sobre el piso, se sentía abatido y confuso. De pronto sintió su mano elevarse, Harry la llevó hasta su boca, la besó, le miró con intensidad y comenzó a lamer la sangre.

Draco se estremeció ante esa "caricia", la tibieza de la lengua de Potter le había hecho dudar, pero aún así retiró la mano y se puso de pie. Caminó algunos pasos lejos de él confundido, estaba muy angustiado porque se sentía muy vulnerable y el moreno si le gustaba al parecer.

Harry sintió como si le quitaran la última oportunidad que tenía de vivir. Se puso de pié mirando al piso y esperó la reprimenda del rubio.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior y recordó el beso que le dio en el pasillo, en realidad había tenido ganas de más, en realidad quería más.

Caminó con paso firme hacia Potter, pasó su mano por la cintura de Harry, tomándolo por la espalda empujándolo hacia sí, antes que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, con su otra mano le agarró de la nuca y acercó su rostro al de él, dándole un violento y apasionado beso que le llegó a doler. Harry no lo podía creer.

Después se alejó unos centímetros y lo tomó de los hombros para arrojarlo contra la pared bruscamente, puso su brazo sobre ella para encerrarlo y le besó con más fuerza y más pasión. Bajó hasta su cuello y le llenó de pequeños e impetuosos besos hasta dejar roja la piel. Harry, que sentía como si el mundo diera vueltas, lo rodeó con los brazos y disfrutó del contacto olvidando todo lo demás. Lo único que quería era besarle, tocarle cada milímetro de piel, que ya empezaba a humedecerse. Draco subía y bajaba por su cuello dejando a Harry sentir su aroma, embriagándolo. Recorría sus hombros, siempre dejando marcas al pasar, marcas que estaban volviendo loco a Harry. Cada vez que la serpiente lo mordía él enterraba sus dedos en la blanca espalda por lo que quedaba marcada, lo que hacía que el rubio se excitara cada vez más

Draco bajaba sus manos, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, quería ver que se revolcara de placer, puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y mientras lamía, mordía y succionaba uno de sus pezones, con la mano masajeaba y tironeaba el otro, lo apretaba entre sus dedos. Harry estaba deseoso de participar y devolverle el favor al rubio, por lo que intento subir su pierna y acariciar la entrepierna de su amante, pero a Draco no le gustó la idea y mordió con fuerza la carne ya roja y resentida que tenía en su poder a modo de advertencia. El grito entre dientes que dio Harry lo incitó a seguir. Volvió a buscar su boca y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Sintiendo que su parte baja necesitaba urgente atención comenzó a cerrar el poco espacio que los separaba, lo apretó aún más contra la pared y mientras que con una mano lo afirmaba rudamente para no romper el beso, con la otra bajó por su espalda para adueñarse de su trasero y dar un agarrón que hizo gemir al Gryffindor en su boca. Este, que no quería quedarse atrás, metió sus manos en el pantalón del Slytherin y dándole un agarrón más intenso y mucho más profundo que el recibido provocó que el rubio, en vez de gemir, diera un mordisco con tal fuerza y rudeza que hizo que del labio de Harry corriera un hilo de sangre. En verdad no quería que el otro tomara el control de la situación.

Potter se estaba volviendo loco de placer, la mordida lo había llevado casi al límite, estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando un dolor lo hizo volver a la realidad, era Draco que se había adueñado de su boca nuevamente y se hacía paso en ella con su lengua, mientras bruscamente tiraba de su camisa, la cual estaba húmeda. Finalmente logró sacarla del juego.

En tanto, Harry no dejaba tranquila la espalda del rubio, a cada espasmo de placer que sentía, enterraba sus uñas sin darse cuenta del daño que causaba, no era que Draco lo dejara hacer mucho más que eso. De pronto comenzó a estorbarle la tela que cubría sus manos, por lo que se deshizo de ella y siguió su entretención luego de que Draco le sacará los pantalones y se pusiera a besar y lamer sus muslos, produciendo reiterados gemidos en el moreno.

Poco a poco, la agresividad, la velocidad y los bruscos movimientos que había estado haciendo el dragón, se fueron calmando. Empezó a saborear y disfrutar más sus acciones. Harry sintió que el rubio se tranquilizaba e intentó participar de forma más activa, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, incluso moverse, lograba molestarlo, no recibiendo el premio que esperaba, por lo que finalmente decidió dejarse hacer y disfrutar del relajo de su amante.

Malfoy volvió a su cuello, pero esta vez parecía estar acariciando las heridas que antes había producido, con suaves besos. Ambos estaban completamente sudados, sin olvidar que él se había encargado de mojar cada parte con su saliva. Harry tenía la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mayor acceso, su boca entreabierta para liberar sus gemidos. Draco se alejó levantando el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y por primera vez en la en la noche se entregó a su amante. El beso fue más calmado que los anteriores pero con la misma pasión y deseo hacía el otro. Harry, al sentir que la tensión disminuía, supo que Draco estaba más blando (en sentido figurado, porque sabemos que está duro… y bastante), tentó tomarlo por la cintura y al ver que no hubo reacción negativa, continuó. Ahora era él quien besaba, quien se adentraba en Draco y recorría cada rincón de su boca, lentamente se separó. Solo un hilo de saliva los unía. Siguió por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja, al lóbulo. Lo mordió y succionó haciendo gemir de placer al rubio.

Bajó por su cuello dándole el mismo placer que antes recibiera de él, dejando marcas rojas en la piel lastimada por su paso, siguió hasta su blanco pecho, que como estuvo tanto tiempo pegado al suyo, estaba más caliente que otras partes ya probadas. Besó, lamió, succionó y finalmente mordió, comió con ansiedad el festín que tenía a su merced sin dejar ni un solo milímetro de carne a salvo a su asalto; sin detenerse debido al melodioso incentivo que le indicaba que estaba llevando a su rival al límite.

La espalda de Draco se encorvó hacia atrás por la excitación y Harry aprovechó esta reacción para llevarlo hacia el suelo.

- Ni... se te ocurra - Le advirtió Draco cortante - acércame al suelo... y me largo -Terminó con la respiración entrecortada.

Harry sostuvo su mano y lo dirigió a la cama, lo recostó, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, a tocar cada parte descubierta, su cuello, su pecho, su cintura, su… algo intervino en su celestial recorrido, no recordaba que el dragón seguía vestido de la cintura para abajo. Le molestaba, así que le sacó los pantalones sin dejar de incitar al otro con sus movimientos. Al momento en que bajó su ropa interior se dio cuenta del grado de excitación del rubio, similar al suyo (que seguía atrapada bajo la ropa). Lo tocó y se emocionó al ver que comenzaba a gotear, Draco respiraba rápido, se quejaba y se retorcía en el lecho, provocando aún más al moreno, pensó en comer y disfrutar al máximo su miembro, pero al hacer eso no lograría ver como la serpiente lo disfrutaba y deseaba ver todas sus reacciones y gestos, así que optó por masturbarlo.

Luego de pasar reiteradamente sus dedos por la longitud de su sexo, lo encerró en su mano y lo frotó, primero suave, provocando gemidos en la serpiente, luego fuerte y rápido con quejidos y respiraciones descontroladas. Malfoy no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, movía sus brazos aferrándolos a la cama, a la almohada... de pronto Harry tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió a su propia parte baja, que pedía a gritos atención. El rubio se la dio, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que se acercaba al límite. En la habitación se escuchan gemidos, gritos, quejidos, seres agitados y el nombre de uno de ellosél que provocó la primera liberación de la noche: "Harry".

Lo observaba atentamente mientras probaba de su esencia. Pero dejó un poco para prepararlo para lo que haría ahora, ya que a pesar de no conocer mucho sobre el tema, sabía que lo dañaría si no lo hacía. Introdujo un dedo, húmedo con el fluido de la serpiente y vió como su cuerpo se tensaba volviéndose a excitarél también lo estaba por lo que rápidamente introdujo el otro dedo. Pero al no poder con la ansiedad, se adentró en él. Draco dio un grito. Harry había entrado en él de una sola vez. No podían esperar más a acostumbrarse a la penetración por lo que el moreno comenzó a moverse, despacio mientras se dilataba y lubricaba la zona que era muy estrecha. Con fuertes gemidos, el rubio sonrojado se aferró a él sin saber qué hacer por la necesidad que tenía su cuerpo. Ambos chicos se movían a un mismo ritmo cada vez más rápido, más intenso, ambos gemían, sus respiraciones estaban agitadísimas. Harry apoyó su cabeza entre el límite del cuello y el hombro de Draco, sintiendo que se volvería loco. Espasmos de placer volvían a presentarse en ambos, estaban al límite. Potter, en su desesperación y éxtasis, mordió el blanco hombro y se vino en su interior. Por su parte, el rubio abrazándolo enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Potter al momento de liberarse y mojar sus vientres.


	18. a situaciones desesperadas, medidas dese...

tLa mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Respuestas a los reviews:

murtilla: Más vale tarde que nunca... coincidimos en que Draco es un dios hermosísimo, lindo mi niño platino. Gracias por el review y por leernos. Sigue asi.

Akeru Fujimi: en realidad, ellos no necesitan de estímulos externos ya que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es amor puro (PERO QUE CURSI!). Además, es difícil no calentarse con Draquito, quien fuera el miope de Harry...En fin, gracias por leer y por el mensaje.

Catherine Lartwrigh: jope¿ asi que lees tb el otro? genial! nos falta un poco para actualizar el cap. cuatro de ese, pero te compensamos con el cap. 18 de este. Eres chilena¿ de que parte? solo por curiosidad... Arigatou por el apoyo.

Diabolik: gracias, tu siempre nos animas.

Diana: muchísimas gracias, no podemos sacarnos las sonrisas al leer tu review... estamos tan emocionadas...no sabemos que decir...Gracias, muchas gracias.

Yumeko: Caliente caliente, e-o; caliente, caliente o-a... (nuestra buena amiga Rafaela Carrá expresa a la perfección lo que sienten nuestro chicos).

Es verdad, Hotdeto esta basado en Hyde de larc¿los conoces? son excelentes. A mi tb me gustaría estar en Hogwarts con ese medio pedazo de profe que se gastan... esta como quiere. (Diox esta babeando tb el teclado, algunas costumbres se pegan sabías). Disfruta el capítulo ( más específicamente de Hotdeto)

Vicky-vick: espero que siga leyendo el fic y que sea rápida en ello ya que lleva un buen rato diciéndome que lo va a leer y no pasa nada. Debo recordarle que "el Diox" no se caracteriza por ser muy paciente...(sin ánimo de ofender mi niña)

amnis doctus de Asis: bue…este, que largo el mensaje, gracias. Tienes que comprender que Harry es un idiota que no puede atar cabos muy rápido además de que estaba un poco…nervioso con Draco. La canción es de L´arc y se llama "get out from the shell" y es muy buena. Ok, gracias por leernos y por el mesaje.

Antes de que empiecen a leer, debemos explicar por qué no actualizamos antes. Básicamente fue porque nos ¡SECUESTRARON! Aunque no lo crean, así fue. Este año, nuestros padres nos arrastraron a la playa, muy lejos de la civilización, pero finalmente volvimos, y actualizamos, y somos felices…aunque igual la playita estuvo buena.

Ahora sip, el capítulo 18. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Capítulo dieciocho: "A Situaciones Desesperadas, Medidas Desesperadas"

11:19 hrs. Casa de los Gritos

Un hilillo de luz entraba por entre las tablas de la antigua ventana cegada.

Draco entreabrió los ojos, toda la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y no se podía ver nada. Trató de moverse pero unos brazos le rodeaban. El chico empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido la madrugada anterior, se removió un poco. Estaba sobre el pecho del que había sido su compañero aquella noche. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada del joven que estaba debajo de él, su corazón latía fuerte y regular. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho, intentó aclarar su mente, estaba tan confundido, no sabía si había actuado correctamente ni tampoco sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Le despertaría con un tierno beso o solo se deslizaría hasta llegar a un rincón alejado. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Harry¿Qué era lo que lo había impulsado a terminar así?. Extendió su mano más cercana al pecho del gryffindor y lo acarició tímidamente, casi con miedo. Harry se despertó espantando al slytherin que dio un pequeño brinco.

Buenos días - le saludó alegremente el moreno.

... - no respondió al saludo.

¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el chico.

S-sí - contestó un tanto inseguro.

Harry acarició el rostro de Malfoy pero al instante este se escapó.

¿Cómo prendemos la luz?- cambió el tema el rubio.

Con una varita.

¿Dónde están?.

Entre la ropa, supongo.

Draco iba a levantarse a buscarla pero lo reconsideró. Como había visto la noche anterior, el piso estaba con una gruesa capa de polvo, astillas y quizás hasta un ratón muerto.

Esperó a que el moreno decidiera bajar por ella, él no lo haría.

Después de unos instantes, Harry se bajó de la cama y buscó alguna varita. La encontró en la túnica de Draco.

Lumus - dijo Harry.

Una tenue luz salió de la punta, iluminándolo suavemente. Se acercó al rubio para entregársela, ruborizándose un poco por lo que aquel resplandor dejaba ver. A Draco esto le pareció muy tierno y sonrió para si mismo.

Después de estar vestidos, Potter le dijo a Malfoy que iría a buscar comida al colegio. Pero, cuando le iba a decir que también aprovecharía de revisar si el hechizo se había roto, prefirió callar¿cuál sería la reacción del rubio?

"Pensamientos de Harry, diálogo"

H- voy a buscar comida y a ver si el maleficio se rompió

D- ¿Por qué tendría que haberse roto, tú no sabias como romperlo, o si?- inquirió levantando una ceja

H- Ah, la verdad es que si sabia, solo tenía que acostarme contigo. ¿La pasamos bien verdad?"

Al pensar en las consecuencias, el gryffindor decidió no contarle nada sobre eso y se fue. Luego de cinco minutos, Draco se arrepintió de no haberle acompañado, si Hotdeto lo encontraba podría hacerle mucho daño, o podría seducirlo. Además¿cómo se supone que lo derrotaría sin ayuda de Potter? Tomó su varita y salió a buscarle.

Harry entró al castillo, lo primero que haría sería asegurarse de que el hechizo se hubiera roto. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la primera sala, ahí vio a todos los alumnos tirados en el piso, se apresuró a revisar si estaban vivos y para su grata sorpresa, si lo estaban, solo se habían quedado dormidos. Siguió con su recorrido, los habitantes de los retratos también habían caído en ese profundo sueño. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un escenario de pelea, el piso estaba destrozado al igual que las paredes, los adornos de las murallas estaban en el suelo hechos añicos y los que solían ser muebles, se habían convertido en un montón de madera y escombros. Notó una cabellera conocida entre los pedazos de lo que había sido un pilar, se acercó y vio que Lupin estaba en el piso sangrando, al otro extremo de la sala se encontraba el director en condiciones similares. Harry, asustado, le tomó el pulso a Remus para ver si aún seguía con vida.

Draco había logrado entrar al castillo, se encontraba en el amplio vestíbulo de este. "¿Por donde se habrá ido Potter?"

Caminó un poco hacía unas escaleras y las empezó a subir. En uno de los escalones vio un viejo libro con un extraño dibujo, era el mismo símbolo que había visto cuando Hotdeto le cantó al oído. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó con detenimiento. Lo abrió en una de las páginas que estaban marcadas y comenzó a leer. Le arrancó unas hojas y corrió a buscar al chico.

Mientras el gryffindor revisaba a Lupin, una figura apareció detrás de él. A medida que se aproximaba Harry sentía como un calor le invadía el cuerpo, ya conocía esa sensación, la había experimentado la noche anterior. El profesor rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás el cuerpo del joven que no pudo hacer más que estremecerse, su respiración se empezó a acelerar. La cara de Hotdeto estaba junto a la de él, y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. El demonio sacó la varita del chico sin que este se preocupara del robo, lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era el contacto del fino cabello del asaltante sobre su mejilla, el olor de ese hombre lo volvía loco. Cuando se decidió a tocarle el rostro, Iarakat se alejó de él llevándose su varita. Harry le siguió tratando de tocarlo, pero el profesor de canto solo le permitía acercarse lo suficiente como para llenarlo de deseo evitando el contacto con su piel. De esta forma lo arrastró hasta un salón vació.

(Ustedes se preguntaran¿por qué crestas Hotdeto querría seducir a Harry?

Bueno, después de que el sensual profesor de canto se percató de que su hechizo había sido roto, se sentó lo más calmado que pudo en su cómodo despacho, y fraguó un nuevo plan

Este consistía en capturar a Potter para entregarlo a Voldemort. Después de todo, la razón por la que lo habían invocado era básicamente matar a Dumbledore y a Harry, aunque el señor oscuro reconoció que hubiera preferido encargarse de este último personalmente. Decidió que matando al viejo que ahora estaba durmiendo y entregándole al chico-que-sobrevivió, al cual no le tenía mucho cariño ya que suponía que este era el culpable del fracaso del embrujo, podría negociar su libertad con Lord Voldemort.)

Harry estaba totalmente fuera de control, Su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Hotdeto disfrutaba torturando al gryffindor, había decidido hacerlo sufrir un poco y de paso fortalecerse a través de su deseo. Siguió el juego, se alejó de él bruscamente y se desabrochó el único botón que tenía su camisa, el chico excitado se le lanzó encima pero Iarakat volvió a esquivarlo sonriendo maliciosamente, chasqueó los dedos e imposibilitó a Harry para moverse. Se le acercó lentamente para aumentar la desesperación del joven, pero un hilo de luz le tomó del cuello y lo alejó de este, soltando así la varita hurtada. Draco intentaba estrangularlo mediante un hechizo. Al desconcentrar al demonio Harry pudo volver a moverse, cayó al suelo fatigado, aún inconsciente de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente Hotdeto se deshizo de la brillante cuerda que lo ataba y se dirigió hacia Malfoy, quien empezaba a sentir los efectos de la presencia del demonio.

Me decepcionaste niño, pensé que eras realmente inalcanzable- le dijo Hotdeto con su profunda voz- pero te dejaste vencer por eso- apuntó a Harry que yacía en el suelo, medio dormido, medio despierto.

Draco lanzó un hechizo para desarmar a Hotdeto, pero este era más rápido y lo desarmó primero

¿Qué es lo que viste en él?

En realidad ni siquiera él lo sabía, hasta hacía un tiempo si alguien le hubiera dicho que se metería con Potter, se hubiera reído y luego le hubiese roto la jeta gritando que jamás se fijaría en semejante gusano.

¿Y bien, no puedes responder, Entonces... - y le lanzó un hechizo que lo lanzó contra la pared. Draco quedo en el piso sangrando, muy lejos de su varita, muy cerca del demonio.

Harry- intentó llamar al moreno que poco a poco despertaba, pero el chico aún no reaccionaba correctamente.

Hotdeto se le acercó peligrosamente. El rubio trató de alejarse del profesor, sabía que era lo que le pasaría si llegaba a caer en su encantamiento. El Dragón siguió gritándole al gryffindor para que reaccionara e intentó llegar hasta su varita, pero Iarakat lo alcanzó y lo arrinconó. ¿Qué podía hacer frente a ese hombre, Iarakat se le acercó más, casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco. ¿Cuánto más resistiría,. Ya no pensaba con claridad si no se alejaba pronto, probablemente perdería el control.

¡Accio Draco!- el gryffindor había reaccionado, el dragón voló hacia él. Cayeron al suelo cerca de la varita del slytherin.

Hotdeto se rió de la situación, le parecía encantadoramente ingenua la forma en que se resistían a él. El golpe hizo reaccionar a Draco, que tomó su varita y salió corriendo despavoridamente de ahí, seguido por Harry. Este último invocó con el mismo hechizo que a Draco a su Saeta de Fuego, que llegó hasta él casi inmediatamente. Saltó sobre ella y en el camino tomó al rubio volando fuera del Castillo.

Hotdeto intentó detenerlos mediante varios conjuros, pero el-veloz-chico-que-sobrevivió, era inesperadamente hábil sobre la escoba y no pudo dar en el blanco.

Ya en tierra, muy lejos del castillo, Draco le extendió a Harry un par de papeles viejos.

¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Potter

Verás, cuando entré al castillo para buscarte encontré un libro con un símbolo que había visto en el encuentro con Hotdeto, lo abrí por eso y descubrí que era el signo para invocarlo, recorrí las páginas y encontré la forma de derrotarlo, estas son las hojas que más importan.

Harry leyó rápidamente el texto que hablaba del demonio, seguramente era lo mismo que investigó Lupin, pero éste había olvidado dos detalles importantes:

1- Si rompes el Hechizo no derrotas al demonio, solo salvas a los afectados, que caerán en un sueño de tres días.

2- El demonio debe ser sellado besándolo en la boca.

Harry palideció y miró a su compañero.

¿Cómo se supone que le besamos si ni siquiera podemos acercarnos?

No lo sé, pensé en hacerlo hace un rato, pero no podía desconectarme de mis sensaciones.

Se quedaron pensando.

Mientras, Hotdeto bastante molesto, buscaba la forma de traerlos de vuelta. Había escuchado a Voldemort quejarse varias veces de cómo el chico de la cicatriz le había arruinado cada plan que creaba. En ese entonces lo había relacionado a su falta de eficiencia Ya que no consideraba que Voldemort fuera muy fuerte. Vale, había logrado invocarlo, pero recordaba como se había vuelto cachorrito cuando se le acercó para darle las gracias. Pero ese chico, a pesar de no haber sido el centro, tenía una resistencia a sus encantos admirable y parecía ser muy valiente, o muy tonto. El punto era que le empezaba a preocupar, decidió que ya no se confiaría. Tal vez primero mataría a Dumbledore por si al enemigo de su invocador se le ocurría regresar pronto. Después pensaría en como hacerlos volver.

Caminó en busca del director, no había recorrido mucho cuando se encontró con el libro que Lupin había pedido, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Al revisarlo, notó que las páginas que describían cómo derrotarlo no estaban. Decidió botar el plan A y crear el B, debía asesinar al niño de la marca y al chico guapo lo antes posible.

En otra parte, el marcado y el guapetón seguían discutiendo acerca del beso imposible. En el cielo apareció un mensaje luminoso que decía:

_Vuelvan ahora, de lo contrario mataré a todos empezando por el director._

El mensaje tenía cierto dejo de exasperación, obviamente, la paciencia del cantante se había agotado. Harry prefirió no provocarlo y se subió a la escoba, Draco le miraba sin moverse de su lugar

Sube Draco- le dijo Harry que lo miraba con decisión al ver que el rubio no parecía importarle mucho el mensaje.

¿Estás loco? Si entramos es obvio que nos matará.

Debemos intentarlo al menos, o matará a todos.

Si nos mata a nosotros también matará a todos, deberíamos pedir ayuda.

No hay tiempo, si no vienes conmigo me iré solo.

Draco dudó, era un suicidio, pero tampoco quería que el Gryffindor se fuese solo. Sentía que estaban juntos en esto y que no podía abandonarle ahora, si ya lo había ido a buscar una vez, otra más que más daba, después de todo Harry era el-chico-que-sobrevivía. Se subió, volaron hacia el colegio lentamente para ganar tiempo.

Aterrizaron en la Torre de Astronomía sin ningún plan. Draco estaba muy nervioso y Harry lo tranquilizó.

No te preocupes, generalmente cuando me he enfrentado a Voldemort nunca tengo un plan, la improvisación la lleva.

Las palabras del moreno no ayudaron en lo absoluto, Malfoy recordó que Cedric Diggory no había sobrevivido.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, ni siquiera sabían donde estaba el profesor.

Un destello de luz apareció en la oscuridad y Draco salió volando hacia la pared cayendo luego por las escaleras, quedó inconsciente. Harry al verlo sintió que la angustia invadía su corazón, recordó los felices (pero escasos) momentos con Draco. "felicidad"... ¡claro el Patronus¿cómo no lo había pensado antes! El Patronus era su hechizo más poderoso y con él podía defenderse de Hotdeto ya que no tenía sensaciones.

¡Expecto Patronum!- el ciervo plateado apareció de la punta de la varita del chico y atacó al profesor antes de que este pudiera lanzar un nuevo hechizo.

El docente, al verse en apuros, tomó un trapo que había en el suelo y se lo puso, desapareciendo de la vista de Harry.

¡Tiene mi capa!- gritó. El profesor la había recogido del lugar en que había hechizado a Harry por si llegara a necesitarla.

Harry bajó hacia donde estaba Malfoy empuñando su varita, se quedó junto a él para protegerlo. Estuvo así un rato hasta que el rubio recobró la conciencia, le contó lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente. Draco se incorporó y cerró las puertas mediante un conjuro, luego hechizó el suelo para hacer aparecer nieve, si el profesor estaba ahí, lo sabrían.

Miraron al piso, pero vieron los pies marcados en el suelo demasiado tarde. Hotdeto en un rápido movimiento de varita utilizó la nieve para congelar al Patronus y la varita de Harry, quien al sentir que el frío ya alcanzaba su mano la soltó dejando desaparecer el ciervo.

Mientras pasaba todo esto un grito cortó el aire.

¡Petrificus Totalus!- El hechizo de Malfoy no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerlo por más de cinco segundos, pero le dio el tiempo necesario como para llegar hasta él, aunque su intención era darle el beso no alcanzó, pero consiguió después de una pelea tomarlo por debajo de los brazos, desde atrás e inmovilizarlo a medias.

Hotdeto trataba de zafarse del desagradable abrazo, no soportaba que le tocaran y saber que la persona que tenía tan cerca sabía como derrotarlo no ayudaba a que se calmara. Tampoco quería bajar su "Aura Feromonienta" ya que esto haría que el rubio volviese en sí, al menos ahora estaba descontrolado. Forcejeó para lograr su libertad, pero mientras más se resistía Draco menos lo quería soltar. Malfoy no lo dejaría ir, no tanto por que le importase la misión, sino porque al fin podía estar en contacto físico con el profesor. El tocarlo no era menos doloroso que la lejanía, hasta ese entonces creyó que en un abrazo como aquel se sentiría satisfecho, pero era todo lo contrario, mientras más cerca estaba, más necesitaba tenerlo. El calor era más intenso y la desesperación mayor, de no ser por el forcejeo Draco le hubiera quitado la ropa y se lo hubiera violado. Intentó mantener su control, pero le resultaba casi imposible mantener al "niño" tranquilo.

Harry tomó su varita, intentó descongelarla pero no pudo. Corrió para tomar la varita de Draco que en la pelea había salido volando. Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que no surtió efecto.

Draco acariciaba con su rostro el cuello de Iarakat. Este intentó chasquear los dedos para amarrar a Harry pero no pudo ya que el rubio le mordió la mano. El profesor no se esperaba eso y se quedó "congelado", permitiendo que el slytherin siguiera satisfaciendo sus deseos mordiendo, besando y lamiendo la mano.

Harry lanzó otro hechizo para tratar de dormirlo, pero tal como el otro, falló.

Hotdeto ya había dejado de forcejear. Después de calmarse intentó seducir a Draco, se apegó a su cuerpo moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro volviendo loco al slytherin. Draco empezó a soltarlo.

Harry tomó su Saeta de Fuego y se subió rápidamente a ella, si no podían aturdirlo con hechizos, un buen golpe haría el trabajo. Velozmente llegó hasta Hotdeto quien ya tenía al chico completamente hechizado y antes que pudiera reaccionar le golpeó con su puño, aprovechando la velocidad de la escoba. Logró dejarlo inconsciente pero con esto también se quebró la mano e impactó contra la pared que estaba justo detrás de su víctima. Draco cayó bajo el cuerpo del demonio, se golpeó la cabeza y recuperó ligeramente el juicio. Echó el cuerpo que tenía sobre él a un lado. Aún sin sentido el profesor era realmente atrayente. Se arrodilló junto a él, podía darle el beso, pero... ¿por qué inmediatamente¿Por qué no gozar un momento?. Le miró con deseo y empezó a acariciar lentamente el torso del demonio por debajo de su camisa, abrió el botón y le llenó de besos, empezó a bajar lenta y peligrosamente hacia sus pantalones. Harry se dio cuenta de esto, se paró de entre los escombros y se tambaleó hasta donde el rubio, lo corrió de un tirón alejándolo lo suficiente

?Qué estás haciendo!- le miró enojado y lleno de celos al ver que a su Dragón ni siquiera le importaba su presencia.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil, rápidamente lo besó para no ser atrapado por este y comportarse como Malfoy. Se empezaba a perder en la inmensidad de aquel beso cuando sintió un puntapié en las costillas que lo tiró lejos. Draco le había pateado con toda la rabia que tenía por no haber podido besar a Hotdeto, con la desesperación de ver que su Harry caía bajo los encantos de Iarakat y con muchos celos porque el moreno disfrutaba demasiado del contacto con el demonio. Mientras Hotdeto se desvanecía lentamente aún sin conciencia, Draco le echó una última mirada y suspiró, luego vio a Potter que estaba de espaldas aún perdido por la sensación, con la respiración agitada y un bulto en sus pantalones que evidenciaba su emoción. Draco que también seguía agitado, volvió a golpearle en las costillas para quitarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara.


	19. mientras dormían

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Lamentamos la demora, pero perdimos este capítulo y nos costó un buen volver a escribirlo, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo... en fin, está por terminar solo un par de entregas más y se acaba. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes... Bueno gracias por leernos y ojalá disfruten lo que queda

¡Gomen otra vez!

Vicky-Vick: que bueno que apareciste, ya estaba un poco enojada (Diox). Qué tiene de malo que mi lindo Lupino se meta con McGonagall? Tu sabes que tb. Soy partidaria de sirius/remus, pero eso no implica que mi niño no pueda tener aventuras con otros personajes. Gracias por escribir y sigue leyendo (El Diox ha hablado)

Tomoe tatewaki: ok, ha pasado tiempo... es genial que te gustara lo de la amenaza y claro, Draco tenía que ser el protagonista porque está muy bueno. Ojalá que leas el capítulo de ahora, el fic está por terminar a si es que esperamos que te guste.

Murtilla : Gracias por el review, Bueno, Draco no podía darle el beso, porque el héroe del libro es Harry ¿no?.

yumeko¡Sí¡Draco y Hotdeto son muy sexis!.

Bueno, nos hemos demorado mucho en actualizar, y no sabemos como irá a ser en un futuro, pero algo que no pensamos hacer es dejar los fics a medias, porque nos carga cuando los autores lo hacen (a menos que nadie lo esté leyendo o que fallescamos, claro)

Es bakán que te guste larc, somos fans del grupo, nos encanta su música y por supuesto Hyde, que está muy bueno.

Con respecto a tu pregunta, también somos de Santiago.

Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo que publicamos al fin.

Inocent muggle: Harry cobrará su venganza, no te preocupes, yo también me la cobraría (catzeruf), con ese rubio maravilloso, sensual, bello... Draquito es tan lindo... en fin ojalá te guste el capítulo siguiente.

En este capítulo, volvemos a tener la inprescindible colaboración de Kory-Kory, ya que sin ella no sabríamos qeu hacer...Gracias tía!. Bien, ahora si. Las dejamos con el cap 19. Chaop!

Capítulo diecinueve: "Mientras Dormían" 

13:51 Hrs. Torre de astronomía

Cuando Harry reaccionó, lo primero que vio fue a Draco enfrente de él con cara de pocos amigos. Se arrodilló (como pudo ya que le estaban haciendo efecto los golpes recibidos) y miró sorprendido a su compañero.

No puedo creer que seas tan descarado --Draco echaba fuego por los ojos --¡deja de sonreir degenerado¡¿cómo pudiste agarrarte a Hotdeto delante mío!

Mira quien habla...- El león lo observaba entretenido, "el líder de Slytherin estaba celoso"- si hasta hace unos segundos, tu eras el que estaba sobre Hotdeto- le reprochó. Lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba lentamente en su rostro y se empezó a acercar al rubio gateando, muy coqueto y juguetón.

Eso es totalmente diferente. Yo... ¡él me tenía bajo un hechizo!

Mientras Draco se justificaba, Harry seguía acercándose a él. Cuando una distancia muy pequeña los separaba, la que según el moreno era suficiente, comenzó a levantarse, casi rozándolo, cosa que al rubio no le desagrado en lo más mínimo.

Draco se exitó al instante y lo tomó por la cintura, deseperado, temblando con la cercanía de Harry. Intentó besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió su abrazo y sus labios en su mejilla y luego en su cuello, Harry se apoderaba del momento impidiendo que Draco llevara la situación y aunque no estaba acostumbrado se dejó hacer. De pronto fue lanzado de espalda al suelo y el moreno cayó sobre él, siempre con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

De una manera muy lenta y sensual Harry desabrochó cada botón de la ropa de Draco; cuando su blanco pecho estuvo expuesto, besó cada milímetro de piel, y luego de deslizar su lengua a lo largo del pecho con fuerza, bajó desde el cuello suavemente haciendo pequeños círculos con ella, provocando que la respiración del rubio se agitara y liberara leves gemidos.

Bajó a la altura de las caderas y mordió el bulto que había bajo la ropa, recibiendo un fuerte grito como recompensa. Luego abrió su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su ropa interior, su excitación se hizo notar al instante, por lo que el moreno se lanzó inmediatamente a probarla.

Pasó su lengua a lo largo del miembro de Draco haciendo que el cuerpo de su amante se tensara, lo hizo en reiteradas ocasiones y cuando vio que comenzaba a gotear lo encerró en su boca, deslizándose hasta la base. El rubio se estaba volviendo loco y en su desesperación aferró sus manos a la cabeza del moreno indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir y mientras más cerca estaba del límite, más rápidos eran los movimientos de Harry. De pronto se detuvo.

Harry se separó un poco, sacando su boca en el instante en que el dragón se liberó, derramándose en su cara. Malfoy se sentó y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del león con su lengua, probándose.

Potter se enderezó y lo observó. Se veía aliviado, aunque aún estaba agitado. Con el sudor, los mechones rubios se habían pegado a su frente, sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo y los labios estaban entreabiertos... se veía simplemente hermoso.

Abrió sus ojos y sonrió, lo que había sucedió era genial, pero... quería más. El problema era Harry se había calmado un poco al verlo tan angelical, cosa que no le gustó al rubio por lo que se acercó a él para volver a entusiasmarlo y bajó hasta sus caderas para devolverle el favor.

Cuando se sintió listo se recostó llevando consigo al león, tomó sus dedos y los metió en su boca hasta que estuvieron bien lubricados con su saliva. Luego, los dirigió a su propia entrada, su cuerpo se volvió a tensar pero no duró mucho ya que se calmó al sentir pequeños besos en su rostro y cuello. El moreno levantó las piernas del dragón para abrirse camino. Rozó su entrada y comenzó a adentrarse en el estrecho lugar, ambos gimieron besándose. Ya para cuando se acostumbraron a la situación, el Gryffindor comenzó a moverse dentro de Draco. Disfrutaron de cada embestida, gimiendo, completamente excitados. Aumentando la velocidad de sus moviminetos, cada vez más rápido, se besaban, metían su lengua en la boca del otro, jadeaban, succionaban las pieles. Los pezones estaban rojos y adoloridos, habían marcas por doquier, estaban aguantando mucho más que la primera vez. En un descuido del moreno, la posición cambio y el Slytherin quedó arriba, se movía lo más rápido que podía mientras lo masturbaban, gemía y gritaba como loco hasta que no pudo más y se vino sobre el vientre de Harry, este por su parte tampoco duró mucho ya que la erótica imagen de Draco moviéndose sobre él, hizo que se liberara segundos después.

Estaba exhausto y se dejó caer sobre él, quien lo abrazó mientras salía de su interior...

¿Tan rápido te cansas, creí que eras más resistente?- se burló Harry

¿Yo¿cansarme? esa palabra no está en mi bocabulario -se acurrucó más en el abrazo del moreno -¿y en el tuyo? -dijo moviéndose sugestivamente sobre Harry.

Por supuesto que no.

Comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse, llevando sus cuerpos al límite por el resto de la noche.

Eran las 9:15 hrs. El Dragón abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz que se colaba por la ventana a medio cerrar le molestaba, haciendo que no pudiese enfocar correctamente. Se restregó los párpados y observó el lugar, luego miró a su compañero y sonrió, se veía tan lindo durmiendo de esa forma tan inocente. Comenzó a reflexionar en los hechos de los últimos días, todo se había vuelto tan confuso en tan escaso tiempo. Hasta hacía solo una semana, él había tenido una seguridad total de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero en cuestión de días, pasó de ser el amo absoluto y de tener el control total a ser un pobre cabro a la deriva. Se removió un poco lentamente, no quería despertar al chico. Le miró de nuevo, estaba tan plácido... se acurrucó junto a él, quería sentir su calor. No estaba seguro de qué había estado viviendo¿cómo era posible que se involucrara con su enemigo máximo?.

De pronto las palabras de Hotdeto volvieron a su cabeza: "¿Qué es lo que viste en él?" le había preguntado refiriéndose a lo imposible que le resultaba creer que le gustara Harry. Pero estaba seguro de que no se había acostado con el gryffindor por efecto del hechizo, fue por iniciativa propia.

¿Qué le atraía de Harry?. Empezó a rememorar viejos tiempos, cuando las cosas eran simples y su único contacto con el gryffindor era a través de burlas y golpes. Harry siempre sabía qué contestarle, siempre defendía a sus compañeros y se metía en líos por ellos. Tal vez por eso estaba rodeado de amigos. Era tan gentil, servicial y al mismo tiempo fuerte y lleno de vigor. Pero le parecía que el mayor atractivo era su calidez que estaba acostumbrado a ver de lejos y que hacía poco había experimentado. Eso y que estaba harto güeno el crío. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto?. Al estar junto al chico sentía una felicidad que desconocía hasta ahora. Sonrió al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo y de pronto estaba flotando en una nube... ¿flotando en una nube¿Se supone que eso se siente cuando se está enamorado?... ¡diablos, entonces si era gay!. Ante este último pensamiento, el slytherin se sintió un poco vulnerable. Al chico siempre le había parecido que el amor dejaba a las personas en un estado de debilidad y encontrarse en esa situación le parecía preocupante. De pronto, un pensamiento le asaltó sacándolo de sus reflexiones¿y si Harry no lo quería¿y si solo lo había utilizado para romper el hechizo?. El terror de ver su autoestima desmoronada hizo que apretara la mano herida del gryffindor el cual se despertó violentamente.

¡AHHH, POR LA...!- Gritó Potter a causa del dolor (aunque la noche anterior no le había importado mucho el detalle de su mano rota) y se sentó súbitamente lanzando por accidente a la serpiente que tenía en el pecho.

La extremidad estaba hinchada y un tanto amoratada. Consideró la idea de ir a un hospital pero como no quería que se supiese lo que había pasado en el castillo, prefirió aguantarse el dolor. Draco, al verlo, recordó que este estaba herido. Se paró y fue a buscar su varita, se acercó al gryffindor y comenzó a practicar un hechizo. Potter se preocupó ya que en su segundo año un profesor intentó curar su mano y terminó sin un hueso, pero para su suerte, el rubio sabía lo que hacía.

¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- inquirió Harry

Ya que Crabbe y Goyle siempre están metidos en riñas junto con otros Slytherin´s y en ocasiones terminan con heridas menores que hay que ocultar para que no nos quiten puntos, me vi obligado a aprender un par de hechizos sanadores muy útiles.

Después de que Draco terminó de curar los raspones que les había dejado la batalla del día anterior, Harry recordó que Lupin y el director estaban heridos.

Draco, tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore y a Lupin, ayer estaban heridos y tal vez se agravaron en la noche

Draco no entendía muy bien la urgencia del moreno, le parecía mucho más importante recuperar sus energías con un desayuno contundente, ya que no comían hacía más de 24 horas

Primero comamos algo, me muero de hambre.

Draco tienes que revisarlos, tal vez tú puedas ayudarlos. Yo no sé nada de medicina mágica.

Malfoy levantó una ceja ante la petición de su nuevo "amigo", tal vez podría obtener una buena recompensa por ese favor.

Si lo hago... ¿qué me darás a cambio?- se acercó al moreno sensualmente arrinconándolo.

¿Qué crees tú?- le susurró en la oreja provocativamente y luego le dio un pequeño mordisco.

La verdad esperaba el desayuno- le respondió risueño, se alejó de Harry aún sonriendo y mirándolo juguetonamente agregó- en mi pieza... ah., y si vez a Pansy, sácala a patadas.

Luego de curar a los heridos, que no estaban graves, Draco fue al baño de Myrtle en busca de su maleta de aseo, el espectáculo con el que se encontró era espeluznante, los fantasmas que participaron de la fiesta, permanecían inconscientes flotando en las posiciones que probablemente habían tenido antes de caer en el sueño profundo. El chico asqueado por el olor vio sobre uno de los lava manos su maleta que parecía limpia, la invocó y la llevó flotando detrás de sí a un baño más limpio.

Harry se encaminaba al cuarto del slytherin con una bandeja llena de comida, frutas y un frasco con crema (le podría servir para el postre) se había demorado más de lo que esperaba porque los elfos tenían muy bien guardada la comida en una especie de sótano oculto detrás de las cocinas.

Entró a la sala común y decidió concentrarse solamente en la puerta de la pieza del prefecto, el escenario era bastante desagradable. Entró a la recámara del rubio y la ordenó un poco, dejó los alimentos a un lado y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su chico. Cuando el slytherin entró, en lo primero que se fijó Potter fue en que el dragón se había bañado, perfumado y estaba con todo su cabello hacia atrás, (en esto se había acabado todo lo que le quedaba de gel) " debí hacer lo mismo" pensó. Los jóvenes se sentaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a comer, no era como lo que acostumbraban a preparar los elfos, pero el rubio debía reconocer que Harry cocinaba bastante bien. Ya terminado el desayuno, los chicos decidieron salir a revisar el castillo.

El día pasó en calma, inspeccionaron el colegio y conversaron de lo que había ocurrido. Se acordaron de Hotdeto y se "cargaron de energías" nuevamente. Después de pasarla bien un buen rato, Malfoy le preguntó:

¿Recuerdas el artículo del semanario¿Tú lo inventaste?- esta fue la mejor pregunta que se le ocurrió al slytherin para averiguar si el gryffindor se había metido con él para librarlos del maleficio, por calentura del momento o porque lo quería de antes.

Nop, todo lo inventó Colin porque estaba celoso.

¿Celoso de qué?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada triunfal y picarona al darse cuenta de cual sería la respuesta.

Harry enrojeció, no sabía como explicarle todos los rollos que se había pasado, solo podía balbucear cosas ininteligibles y, lo peor de todo, era la mirada del dragón al que le parecía muy divertida su reacción.

¿ y desde cuándo?- le preguntó acercándose poco a poco al chico.

Desde el percance de las esposas- respondió casi sin habla por la cercanía del rubio.

Obviamente después de pasar un momento conmigo te ibas a enamorar de mí- agregó el chico riéndose de su compañero.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la burla de Draco¿Qué se creía ese arrogante?. Estaba pensando en contestarle algo desagradable cuando sintió la lengua del rubio rozar sus labios, el contacto lo dejó sin aliento por un instante, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba pensando. Malfoy se alejó unos centímetros lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, aún tenía su sonrisa traviesa (o malvada). Harry lo miró embobado. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con él?. Acarició el rostro del slytherin y le besó.

Draco entreabrió los ojos, a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, podía distinguir claramente la figura que se erguía frente a él. Un hombre alto, vestido totalmente de negro le miraba con resentimiento. El platinado cabello le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada y su mano derecha empuñaba una delgada y larga varita, con la que apuntaba al chico que dormía plácidamente junto a su hijo. Se acercó peligrosamente hacía el final de la cama, sin dejar de apuntar y pronunció lenta y pesadamente:

Avada Ke...

Draco se despertó sin aire, un sudor frío recorría su espalda y las manos le temblaban, todo había sido tan real... Se giró observando toda la habitación. Por suerte, no había nadie más ahí a excepción de ellos dos. Se volteó para ver a Harry que dormía junto a él. Por ahora estaban a salvo pero si su padre se llegaba a enterar, lo más probable es que aquella pesadilla se hiciese realidad. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su progenitor sobre su relación con Potter¿Qué pasaría si se enterara por ahí de que su heredero era gay?. Pensó en las posibilidades de que eso pasara y se dio cuenta de que eran altas, demasiado altas. ¿Cómo enfrentaría la ira de Lucius sin salir perjudicado de algún modo?. El terror se apoderó de la joven serpiente cuando se dio cuenta de que no existía posibilidad alguna de que su estricto padre le entendiera, seguramente mataría a Potter y a él lo encerraría de por vida, o tal vez le castraría. Se levantó de la cama, necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire, se puso una bata y se encaminó al campo de quidditch. Ya en las graderías, se recostó sobre una butaca y miró el cielo. Esa noche no había luna y todo estaba oscuro. Se quedó así por un rato, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero la imagen de su padre a punto de matar a Harry le asaltaba a cada momento. Le preocupada su futuro y el de su chico, pero también el hecho de estar traicionando las esperanzas de sus padres. Ellos siempre le habían apoyado y tenían grandes expectativas con respecto al porvenir de su único hijo. Él debía seguir con el apellido, el negocio y la reputación de su familia a como diera lugar, pero si se emparejaba con el moreno, todo eso sería imposible. El slytherin quería a sus padres y no deseaba faltar a sus expectativas pero...tal vez ya era hora de seguir su propio camino, sus propios sueños, los que había dejado de lado para complacerlos. Pero si antes esta decisión hubiera significado pelearse con sus padres, ahora era aún más difícil, ya que no solo se jugaba su futuro, sino que también la vida de Harry. Su padre trataría de hundirle pero no se atrevería a matarle. Pero si no dejaba a su familia, tendría que separarse de Harry, su Harry. Se sentó y se tomó la frente con una mano, suavemente cayeron sobre ella unos finos mechones platinados, que a estas alturas, nuevamente parecían que jamás hubiesen tenido gel. Fijó su vista en el piso. La verdad era que ese chico se había convertido en algo más que solo un amorío, nunca pensó que podría sentir algo así por nadie, no quería separarse de él, no quería perderlo. El solo pensar en estar lejos de él, lo hacía perder las ganas de vivir, no quería volver a sentirse vacío. Sintió como unos brazos se cerraban en torno a él desde atrás.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo?.

...- Draco, sorprendido, no despegó su mirada del suelo.

¿Estas bien, amor?- se arrodilló frente a él. Miró en dirección a los extrañamente melancólicos ojos del dragón.

La mirada de Malfoy reflejaba toda su preocupación y parecía suplicar ayuda.

El gryffindor insistió durante un buen rato hasta que el slytherin cedió. Le contó su sueño y el miedo que tenía a que su padre le matara. Potter trató de tranquilizarlo besándole la mano y diciéndole que había sobrevivido a bastantes intentos de asesinato, lo cual provocó una ligera sonrisa en Draco. Además, le dijo que siempre podrían contar con la ayuda de Dumbledore y que en Hogwarts estarían seguros. También estaba Snape que los ayudaría en cualquier problema. Harry se rió para sus adentros al pensar en esto, pero el profesor si le había ayudado bastante. Además, ahora estaba Sirius que también podría cuidarle. Guió al rubio hasta el colegio y se fueron a su habitación nuevamente.

Al otro día, Draco se despertó de mejor ánimo y Harry preparó, otra vez, el desayuno. Aunque Malfoy ya no estaba tan preocupado de que su padre matara a Harry, (después de todo, el chico siempre tenía a alguien que quería eliminarlo), le seguía perturbando la decisión que tendría que tomar. En el desayuno, había decidido pensar en eso más tarde, ya que, ese era su último día "solos" y no lo iba a desaprovechar...


	20. consecuencias de nuestros actos

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Capítulo veinte: "Consecuencias De Nuestros Actos"

19:30 hrs Despacho de Albus Dumbledore

Después de haber despertado de su sueño de tres días y haber conseguido el orden suficiente como para volver Hogwarts un lugar habitable (lo que demoró varias horas). Dumbledore convocó a una asamblea especial a Snape, McGonagall, Mulder, Sirius (hecho perro), Lupin, Harry y Draco. Necesitaban oír la versión oficial, la explicación, de ambos chicos de qué era exactamente lo que les había pasado y como solucionaron el problema. Lupin había dado una noción a sus compañeros de que Hotdeto era un demonio y que los había atacado a través de sus instintos sexuales. Lo cierto es que en su estado no había leído bien el libro y no sabía todas las respuestas a sí que los más adecuados para darlas eran ambos chicos.

Draco no estaba en condiciones de hablar ya que sabía que los profesores se enterarían de que se acostó con Harry. El único al que le tenía confianza era a Snape, pero ni con él hablaría de esas cosas. Detestaba a Dumbledore, a Lupin, a McGonagall y a Mulder y por suerte no sabía que el perro que estaba en la sala era Sirius.

Bueno chicos- les miró el director por sobre sus anteojos de media luna- sé que tal vez aún no se reponen del caos ocurrido en nuestro colegio, pero necesitamos oír lo que pasó mientras dormíamos y ustedes son los únicos que nos pueden informar.

Dumbledore esperó a que alguno de los dos se animara a hablar.

Harry, que tampoco estaba muy convencido de contar TODO lo que había hecho, miró al director, luego a Draco y se dio cuenta de que él debía hablar.

Ustedes ya están enterados de cómo funciona el hechizo. Después de que el profesor Lupin me dijo quien era Hotdeto, de qué se trataba el hechizo y...- al decir esto Harry notó que Mulder tomaba apuntes de lo que decía en un pequeño cuaderno, esto lo puso un tanto nervioso, pero continuó-... y que hacer para deshacerlo. Me di cuenta de que Draco era el centro y lo fui a buscar. Él había sido atrapado por Hotdeto...- y siguió contando como habían ocurrido los hechos.

Draco miraba al suelo mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba como Fox escribía todo lo que Harry decía. Se imaginó en un archivo con la letra "X" y tragó saliva al pensar en qué pasaría si ese papel llegaba a su padre. Todavía no tomaba una decisión y en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de encontrar la forma en que su familia aceptara la situación.

Harry siguió contando como se enfrentaron al demonio y lo difícil que era contenerse ante sus encantos. Trató de resumir al máximo las partes que le avergonzaban y evitó hablar de lo que pasó después de que Hotdeto fue derrotado.

Draco miraba a Harry mientras este hablaba pero realmente no le escuchaba, su voz era tan agradable aún con ese dejo de vergüenza y miedo... estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una terrible pregunta cortó sus reflexiones.

¿y qué hicieron después de la derrota a Hotdeto?- preguntó inocentemente Mulder.

Los chicos se miraron con cara de culpables y enrojecieron sin decir una palabra.

Oh, ya veo- agregó Mulder sin escribir esa respuesta imaginándose lo que había pasado- y ¿porqué no pidieron ayuda para Dumbledore y Lupin que estaban heridos? Me parece que ustedes no son doctores como para saber qué tan graves estaban, podrían haber muerto durante este tiempo...

Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que Fox no siguiera

Seguramente ellos tienen la respuesta, no es necesario asustarlos.

Los revisamos y nos pareció que sus heridas no eran graves y preferimos no buscar ayuda ya que no sabíamos qué tanta gente estaba informada de lo que había pasado, no queríamos hacer correr la voz de que Hogwarts estaba desprotegido. Voldemort podría haberse enterado- dijo Harry nervioso- supusimos que Voldemort no sabía nada de que el hechizo fracasó, por lo tanto esperaba que Hotdeto hiciera todo el trabajo. De lo contrario hubiera llegado antes que nosotros nos enfrentáramos a él.

Los profesores quedaron conformes, ahora que todo se había aclarado tenían que entregar una versión a los alumnos de Hogwarts de lo que había ocurrido sin involucrar demasiado a Draco y a Harry, para que no sospecharan de su relación. No tenían porqué ventilar sus intimidades.

Dumbledore acompañó a la puerta a los héroes y les agradeció por su cooperación asegurándoles que lo que dijeron era confidencial y que no revelarían nada que fuera privado.

Fuera del despacho, quedaron los dos chicos juntos.

Se miraron con un dejo de nostalgia, las jornadas de diversión y de acompañamiento mutuo habían terminado. Debían volver a la realidad, a sus respectivas casas. Harry, que había visto a Draco muy retraído en el despacho, decidió que lo mejor era darle tiempo, espacio para que pensara las cosas. Se giró encaminándose hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero unas manos le detuvieron tomándolo por la cintura.

¿Adónde crees que vas¿Te irás sin despedirte?- y le besó el cuello.

Bien, después de todo Malfoy no parecía tan cohibido, de hecho estaba empezando a besarle como si aún el resto de la gente durmiera.

Draco... es-espera...- las manos del rubio se metieron en sus pantalones- ...deten-aaaahhh.

Malfoy lo miraba divertido, ya no se sentía apenado por que los profesores se enteraran de todo, ya lo sabían, no había vuelta que darle al asunto y no le contarían nada a su padre porque eso significaba poner en peligro al chico de oro. Además, estaban solos en el corredor, no perdería la oportunidad de estar con Harry antes de irse a su casa.

al-guien...puede...vernos- dijo entrecortadamente debido a los besos y caricias del slytherin.

¿Quién? El viejo debe estar demasiado ocupado buscando una forma de salir libre de este enredo y todos nuestros compañeros están en sus casas muy confundidos como para tener ánimos de salir a dar un paseo.

Harry lo besó de tal forma que lo obligó a retroceder un poco para luego separarse, quedando frente al rubio.

No...me siento cómodo...haciendo esto en un pasillo...menos frente a la oficina de...Dumbledore- dijo recuperando el aliento

Está bien- dijo algo desilusionado pero pronto su tristeza fue reemplazada por una radiante y pícara sonrisa- te dejaré ir, pero me la cobraré- Volvió a besarlo dulcemente y después de eso se fue.

Harry se dirigió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su casa, el incidente con Draco le había dejado bien claro que el slytherin no necesitaba tiempo y que estaba presto a seguir.

Cuando entró a su sala común, nadie le dirigía la vista. No era solamente a él, casi nadie se miraba a los ojos. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se había ido a dormir, no necesariamente por que tuvieran sueño, sino porque trataban de no enfrentar lo ocurrido.

En la casa Slytherin las cosas no eran muy diferentes, los que permanecían en la sala común también estaban en silencio. Draco había considerado la idea de volver al baño con Myrtle, pero cuando recordó el desastre que ahí había, decidió que lo mejor era no regresar.

Suponía que sus compañeros de casa estarían más calmados y, aunque iba a ser difícil dejar de lado los hechos, sabía que no habían estado en control de sus actos. Aunque le seguía aterrorizando la idea de acercarse a Crabbe y Goyle, pues nunca creyó que le gustara a ellos. Cuando entró a su sala, un par de alumnos decidieron que era buen momento para ir a dormir, otros se concentraron misteriosamente en sus tareas y uno le pidió disculpas tímidamente. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Miró su cama, se sintió un poco triste al pensar que dormiría solo, pero la idea de que ya vería a su Harry le puso de buen humor. Se tiró sobre ella, realmente era difícil estar separado del gryffindor, aunque fuese por una sola noche, y lo peor de todo era que debía calarse a esa manga de idiotas que ni siquiera eran capaces de enfrentarle ahora que estaban en sus cinco sentidos. Los había olvidado, debía cobrar venganza por lo que le habían hecho, o por lo menos, hacer muchos méritos para que él los perdonara. Se puso de pie y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, decidió volver a ser Draco Malfoy, El Amo y Señor de Slytherin. Salió de su habitación tan compuesto como siempre, el orgullo Malfoy prevalecía, volvería a tener el control.

Bajó la escalera y Pansy estaba en su camino.

Córrete, me estorbas- le dijo mirándola fríamente, ella se quedó inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar ante él. Draco sonrió burlonamente- ¿ahora estás tan tímida, hace un par de días no me mirabas de esa forma...- sus ojos grises se tornaron amenazantes- no creas que será como si nunca hubiera pasado...- y mirándola con sorna, caminó hacia el sillón en el que generalmente se recostaba

Todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados luego su expresión cambió a felicidad al darse cuenta que el rubio les dirigía la palabra y actuaba con normalidad.

En su sillón encontró a un alumno de sexto año que al ver la mirada de Draco que exigía su asiento se paró inmediatamente. Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a exigir y a insultar a sus compañeros, pero también recibía insultos, amenazas y demaces de vuelta de algunos. Esta vez no era así, se sentían todos tan culpables por haberse acercado tan cachondamente a él que estaban haciendo todo lo que les decía en una forma muy sumisa. El slytherin se alegró por esto.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Harry había encontrado a sus amigos quienes estaban lejos de los estudiantes huyendo del clima decaído que cubría la casa. No parecían avergonzados de nada.

¿Cómo estás Harry?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry no contestó. No los había visto desde la noche en que se había roto el encantamiento, por lo tanto ellos no sabían lo que les había ocurrido a excepción de que habían estado hechizados.

nos preguntábamos en donde estabas- le dijo Ron también preocupado al ver la cara larga del moreno

Estaba con Dumbledore- les dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

¿Para qué te quería él¿Qué fue lo que hiciste durante el hechizo?

Harry les contó que él y Draco habían derrotado a Hotdeto, les dijo más o menos como lo habían hecho, les explicó de qué se trataba el hechizo y después de un rato en silencio confesó que estaba enamorado de Draco

¿Cuándo ocurrió eso!- para Ron eso era una ofensa, casi se desmayó cuando Harry le contó que se había acostado con Malfoy pero supuso que si lo había hecho era solo por asunto de vida o muerte.

Mientras ustedes estaban preocupados de ser una pareja feliz.

Hermione, que sintió un grado de rencor en las palabras del chico, se disculpó.

Lo siento Harry, la verdad es que el conjuro nos alejó de la realidad y no nos preocupamos de ti, pero debes saber que aún somos tus amigos y no te apartaremos de esa manera aunque sigamos siendo pareja.

¿Aún son pareja entonces?- Harry sonrió

Sí, el conjuro de Hotdeto fue un empujón para darnos cuenta que de estamos enamorados.

Potter se alegró por sus amigos y estuvo a punto de decirles que él también tenía pareja pero prefirió no contar nada, no estaba totalmente seguro de su relación con Malfoy.

Bueno, me voy a acostar. He tenido un día muy agitado- y al terminar la frase, el moreno subió a su habitación a dormir, muy a su pesar, solo.

Al otro día, todo volvió más menos a la normalidad, cada casa enfrentó su recuperación de diferente manera.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff, en un principio, se sentían cohibidos pero sus sentimientos de fraternidad los unieron rápidamente.

En Ravenclaw se tomaron las cosas con calma, entendían que el hechizo era el culpable de cualquier acción que no quisieran reconocer, aunque esto les sirvió para animar sus vidas y acordaron tener varias fiestas más en el año.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin, en su habitual comportamiento, considerarían esos hechos como parte de una fiesta extrema, pero tomando en cuenta que trataron de follarse al prefecto intocable, esto se hacía un tanto dificultoso. Las cosas se fueron normalizando al darse cuenta que sólo debían complacer al afectado, haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana y contrariándolo al mínimo.

Los chicos de Gryffindor, apenados en un principio, se pusieron de pié y decidieron dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir con sus vidas, a fin de cuentas, todos se habían visto involucrados.

Naturalmente no todos se avergonzaban, se armaron nuevas parejas, se rompieron otras y se descubrieron nuevas "amistades". Las tendencias sexuales de varios alumnos salieron del closet, como Parvati y Lavender que, después de lo ocurrido, ya no se preocupaban del que dirán (no es que alguien estuviera en posición de decir algo) y ventilaron su relación.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban expectantes en el Gran Comedor. Se les había dicho que en la cena, se les explicaría lo que realmente había ocurrido en Hogwarts, la verdad. Los estudiantes barajaban bastantes hipótesis sobre lo que les había sucedido, pero ninguna se acercaba realmente a la realidad. Es mas, las historias que recorrían los chismosos pasillos de Hogwarts eran, por decir lo menos, imposibles. En aquella cena, el respetado director se dirigiría a ellos para dar la preciada información, pero como siempre, se había hecho de rogar bastante. Luego de comer dos platos de estofado, tres de ensaladas y una descomunal cantidad de postres,(en lo que demoró más de dos horas), Dumbledore se dignó a hablar:

Jóvenes, es mi deber informarles lo que sucedió en nuestro querido colegio. Bueno, antes de comenzar, creo que tengo que decir que este es un caso especial, jamás había pasado algo así y que no volverá a ocurrir. No hay que culpar a nadie, todos somos inocentes y no debemos juzgar...(luego de 15 minutos de rodeo innecesario, McGonagall le hizo notar que los alumnos estaban bostezando y que fuera directo al grano). Lo que ocurrió realmente fue que nos vimos envueltos en un pequeño hechizo, el cual consistía en hacer que todos los miembros de nuestra comunidad nos sintiéramos confundidos y desorientados (cachondos pa´ más señas) para así apoderarse de nuestro colegio. Creo que muchos ya podrán adivinar quién fue el causante de esto pero para los más lentos les diré... Fue Voldemort.

Ante esto, los alumnos no dejaron esperar sus quejas y comentarios, con lo cual, el salón se lleno de murmullos, los que fueron acallados por el profesor Snape, de una manera no muy amable. El vejestorio continuó:

Mediante unas plantas afrodisiacas, Voldemort planeaba tomar control de Hogwarts. Lo que no sabía, era que estas tienen un tiempo limitado y que después de unos días, su efecto desaparece. No las pudimos identificar antes ya que son muy parecidas a unos helechos que abundan en nuestro bosque oscuro. No teman, ya el señor Filch se encargó de quemarlas todas y no queda una sola en el colegio.

Unos alumnos mostraron cierto interés por las plantas y otros se preguntaron como las habían introducido al "inexpugnable" internado.

Los "helechos" fueron plantados en Hogwarts el año pasado por el mortífago Andrew Báltica. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Ante la mención de ese nombre aumentó el murmullo en la sala. Nadie podría olvidar lo que ese tipejo les había hecho. El director trató de hacerlos callar y prosiguió.

No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control ahora y en lo único que deben pensar es en terminar bien este año, ya que últimamente ninguno ha puesto mucho empeño en sus estudios y...- con una sonrisa bastante desagradable, remató- bueno, ustedes deben imaginarse que tendremos que exigirles el doble para ponerlos al corriente en sus clases, pero no. De hecho, les exigiremos el triple ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Y no es chiste.

Los estudiantes no sabían como reaccionar. La mayoría quería subir a la mesa de profesores y sacarle los ojos al p... director, mientras que otros, no sabían si ponerse a reír o a llorar.

Momento jóvenes, creo no haberles dicho que tendrán clases de recuperación el día sábado y domingo, comenzando desde esta semana... Bueno, sigan con su deliciosa cena.

Pero ¿ y las actividades del fin de semana?- inquirió una chica de quinto año, con lo que el salón estalló en quejas y preguntas varias.

Bueno, las actividades se cancelaran ya que el tiempo apremia y el canto no es lo más importante, sin contar con que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para vivir de ello- antes de que los alumnos empezaran una nueva ronda de quejas e insultos, el respetable anciano continuó:

Además, el profesor Iarakat decidió retirarse al ver que sus horas de enseñanza se verían reducidas a dos por semana.

Luego del elocuente discurso, el viejo se volvió a sentar y retomó su comilona, ignorando las quejas del alumnado y las miradas aturdidas de los demás profesores, tal parecía que estos tampoco estaban informados de las clases de recuperación.

Ya fuera del salón, los alumnos se dirigieron lentos y apesadumbrados hacía sus casas. Desde ese momento, todo sería aún más difícil y debían dormir bien para poder rendir al máximo los siguientes meses.

Andrew Báltica fue un mortífago que se infiltró en Hogwarts en el sexto año de Harry. Era muy recordado ya que, disfrazado como estudiante, intentó hacer volar el colegio. No lo logró, pero el resultado fue una intoxicación masiva por el humo que dejó a todos internados en el hospital mágico durante dos meses. El problema mayor, fue que también tuvieron que recuperar clases y en todo ese tiempo, no hicieron más que estudiar (chao fiestas, salidas a Hogsmeade, etc). A todo esto, el director, para variar, no se dio cuenta del intruso hasta que Potter y Cia. lo derrotaron.


	21. good morning Harry

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Lo mismo hicimos con otros dos personajes invitados, uno es de J.R.R. Tolkien y el otro es de la Fox ( si , el canal de tv). Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Esta es nuestra primera obra (somos dos las que escribimos: Catzeruf y Diox). Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva pero sean suaves, nuestros corazones no soportarían una masacre. Somos propensas al suicidio.

Último capítulo... las despedidas son tristes.

Solo quiero decir que fué genial hacer este fic (mi primera obra) Es extraño terminar de parir una obra... aunque no es perfecta ni nada, es nuestra... y la quiero mucho. Lo he disfrutado un montón y me he reido hasta doler... es que esta cosa nunca tuvo tierra ni cielo, solo son un puñado de ideas que giran y se vuelven locas (tal como quienes escriben)... no solo la historia fué un chiste, sino las aventuras que vivimos haciéndola. Todo fué una locura los hechos y lo que salió de las largas conversaciones entrando en la retorcida mente de Harry y Draco (que vale, la pareja debería ser un clásico reconocido por el mundo ¿no?)... en fin, yo me reí mucho y espero que quienes lo hayan leído también.

_catzeruf._

Jope, y terminó esta chalada...las cosas de la life...Me siento un poco triste por el fin, pero hay que mirar hacia adelante y recordar la mar de buenos momentos que pasé escribiendo. Luche contra viento, marea, profesores y padres para escribir...¡Si hasta reprobé Física por hacer el fic! (No sigan mi ejemplo-aunque gran parte de la culpa la tiene mi profe de mierda que nunca enseñó nada-). La de veces que me levanté al alba para lograr verter todas mis arrancadas de plumíferos sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta..(y es que todo esto es de contrabando, mis padres no tienen idea de mi verdadera vocación...¡Escribir Fics sobre MI lindo Draquito!). Pero no crean que todo fue malo, lo comido y lo bailado no me lo quita nadie y las horas de diversión tampoco. Bue...creo que ya debo despedirme, Bye Bye a todas y que la fuerza este con vosotras! (y que cierto rubio platino ardiente también)

**Diox**

Ahora si, el final...(respuestas de los reviews al final)

.Capítulo veinte: "Good Morning Harry"

8:15 hrs. Gran Comedor

Estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor, la mañana estaba estupenda y llamaba a salir a pasear, pero todos los estudiantes se encontraban demasiado ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido como para pensar en eso. Algunos añoraban los viejos tiempos de "libertad" y despreocupación en los que habían vivido, otros se lamentaban por no poder salir a disfrutar de la tibia brisa y miraban melancólicamente las ventanas que daban a los muy atrayentes jardines del colegio. Pero había un patrón, todos, sin importar lo atareados que estuvieran, comentaban los hechos recientes.

Légolas siguió haciendo clases con un mínimo de alumnos, y ahora que estaba en sus veinte sentidos, mantenía una distancia prudente con los chicos. Entre sus más fervientes alumnos seguían Parvati y Lavender, quienes seguían imitándolo y aprendiendo de él.

Peeves desapareció avergonzado porque el secreto que había guardado durante tanto tiempo era conocido por todos. Ron definitivamente no le echaba de menos.

McGonagall y Mulder se alejaron poco a poco (en cosa de horas), se gustaban algo pero no lo suficiente. La profesora de transformación lo encontraba demasiado joven e inmaduro como para tener algo serio con él.

Harry, en una conversación que tuvo con Lupin, le preguntó quién era Fox Mulder ya que él había creído que era el profesor que buscaban por varias pistas que encontró en el camino. La más importante era que lo había visto hablar de un ataque a Hogwarts y que tenía todo listo para eso. Remus le explicó que el profesor de defensa era un agente del M. B. I., y que había sido enviado a al colegio para averiguar acerca de Hotdeto, porque también sospechaba de él y sabía lo mismo que ellos. Después de un tiempo y una actitud amenazante de Dumbledore, Fox decidió cooperar con ellos para encontrar las respuestas al asunto, pero cayó bajo el hechizo también. Le contó que la persona que él vio en el bosque oscuro seguramente era el jefe de Mulder un tal Skiner y que lo más probable era que hubiera entendido lo que quería y no lo que realmente dijeron.

Mulder se fue del colegio poco después, debía volver a su trabajo real en el M.B.I. Dumbledore se encargó de buscar a un reemplazante.

Sirius por su parte se quedó viviendo con forma de perro junto a Snape, ya que habían decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido, así además seguiría viendo a su ahijado sin problemas. Snape, gracias a esta relación, cambió su ánimo y se le quitó lo amargado, no así el mal genio ni su sadismo que se hacían presentes al torturar alumnos. Hubo un cambio "positivo" en él, ahora hacía más sarcasmos en clases de lo habitual y sonreía más seguido (lo que tampoco significaba que se riera con los alumnos, más bien de ellos), seguía detestando a Harry, pero le permitía ir de vez en cuando a su oficina para visitar a su padrino. Naturalmente, su relación era confidencial ya que Black aún era un fugitivo y se suponía que estaba muerto.

Estaban en la clase de Snape, preparando una poción para el sueño, cuando una explosión les sacó de su concentración. Luego del barullo usual, el profesor se dirigió hasta el caldero (o más bien, la masa que alguna vez fue un caldero) humeante de Neville.

20 puntos menos Señor Longbottom y procure limpiar el desastre- Susurró maliciosamente Snape y se giró haciendo un frufrú con la túnica.

¿Acaso no ve que los de slytherin sabotearon la poción de Neville!- gritó Harry furioso, harto ya de que Snape ignorara las jugarretas de las serpientes.

Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso señor Potter- dijo casi sonriendo y agregó- y cinco puntos menos por culpar a otros de los errores de su compañero.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Ron le dio un codazo para evitar que siguiera perdiendo puntos.

El chico de la cicatriz miró al slytherin platinado enojado, pero este solo se limitó a sonreírle angelicalmente y girarse donde estaba su caldero. A pesar de que el rubio le hubiera jugado otra "broma" a su amigo, el gryffindor se sentía feliz ya que Draco no mostraba rastro alguno de la tristeza que había tenido en los últimos días. Le parecía un poco extraño que todas las serpientes obedecieran sin chistar las órdenes de su chico, pero eso realmente no era muy importante, si el prefecto estaba bien, él también.

Al final de la clase, cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado del salón, Draco alcanzó a Harry y le arrinconó en un recodo del pasillo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

Te espero en el campo de Quidditch a las 1:30 ...- y sonriéndole pícaramente se alejó .

Cuando el rubio se fue, el moreno soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo por la impresión de la repentina cercanía. Aún no podía creer que tuviera al fin una relación con el slytherin... pero...¿qué clase de relación era?

Harry caminaba hacia la habitación de Lupin (que también era la del director). Esa tarde, el lupino se iría de Hogwarts a terminar con unos asuntos pendientes en el ministerio y quería despedirse del chico. A pesar de los pleitos y las cosas hirientes que se dijeron con Dumbledore, siguieron siendo amigos y habían decidido seguir viéndose en las vacaciones. Entró en la pieza, y vio que Remus ya tenía todo empacado, estaba listo para irse.

Hola Harry, que bueno que viniste¿quieres una taza de té? Esta muy bueno.

Sip, gracias

Luego de tenderle una taza, hizo hervir el agua y le sirvió un poco de té con canela y panecillos.

Bueno Harry, creo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos en Hogwarts, pero me voy tranquilo porque te dejo a Sirius para que te cuide, como ya recuerda todo, no necesita de mi ayuda- y cerrándole un ojo agregó- Además, ahora tienes a Draco.

Este... aún no sé si realmente estamos juntos, digo, aún no hemos hablado de nuestra relación- miró nervioso al suelo

No te preocupes, tu sabes que eres un buen chico, seguramente, él no te va a dejar ir.

Después de un rato de amena charla, Lupin tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo junto con el gryffindor.

Hasta pronto Harry y recuerda, todo saldrá bien- y antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta agregó- Draco tiene suerte de tenerte- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry miraba el techo de su pieza nervioso. Se había acostado temprano para dormir un poco, ya que seguramente esa noche no lo haría. Esperó hasta que todos sus compañeros estuvieran profundamente dormidos para salir bajo la capa de invisibilidad. En todo caso, Ron le cubriría las espaldas en caso de necesitarlo. El pelirrojo no estaba nada contento con la petición de su amigo, él no aprobaba la relación con aquella serpiente pero Hermione le había convencido y ambos le ayudarían.

Salió de la torre de Gryffindor rumbo al vestíbulo, con el corazón acelerado. Había esperado este momento desde que se separó del chico frente al despacho del viejo.

"...me la cobraré" cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras, el moreno se sentía "emocionado" y "nervioso".

Mientras, sentado en las graderías, el joven Malfoy miraba su escoba atentamente. Era la última versión de la Saeta de Fuego que su padre le había obsequiado por su excelente desempeño académico el año anterior. Había estado pensando mucho si sería capaz de dejar a su familia para embarcarse en una relación con Harry. Sentía que ese era un gran riesgo, ambos eran muy diferentes y ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo en lo que estaba bien o mal. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que esto resultara?. Pocas. Pero finalmente lo iba a intentar. Aunque quería a sus padres lo que estaba sintiendo por el gryffindor era muy superior, valía la pena intentarlo. Además no solo estaba el moreno sino que también la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños, ser él mismo y no hacer más lo que sus padres quisieran que hiciera. Pero, aunque había decidido dejar a su familia no pretendía informarles de esto hasta salir del colegio. ¿Para qué hacerse problemas antes, lo mejor era esperar a ser mayor de edad, ya que antes no podía hacer nada. Planearía como llevar su vida después del colegio durante los últimos meses que le quedaban de seguridad. Haría nuevos amigos que le pudiesen abrir las puertas para el mañana. Se "apegaría más a las normas" para simpatizarle más a los docentes. Se comportaría mejor con los alumnos que le podrían servir de algo en el futuro (como Hermione Granger) y convencería a algunos de slytherin para que rechazaran los pensamientos de Voldemort o de sus padres y le siguieran a él. En fin, se armaría un nuevo futuro a espaldas de su padre, que de seguro intentaría cerrarle todas las puertas mediante sus numerosas influencias. Ya un tramo de eso estaba recorrido. Era un buen alumno, era inteligente, tenía arrastre de líder como para relacionarse con el mundo por sí solo, ya no era solo el apellido Malfoy sino que ahora era Draco Malfoy.

Para lograr su plan tenían que mantener su relación en secreto y así se lo pediría a Harry.

Draco se levantó, ya casi era la hora de la llegada de su amante y comenzó a preparar los últimos detalles para que esa velada fuera inolvidable.

Harry trotaba hacia el campo de quidditch, estaba jadeando ya que había corrido casi todo el trayecto para no llegar tan tarde(alguien se había quedado en la sala común hasta tarde y no podía salir) El campo le traía tantos recuerdos... todas las veces que había jugado en contra del rubio, todas las veces que lo había visto salir de los vestidores con ese uniforme que le hacía ver tan deseable

Los juegos excitantes, la libertad que sentía sobre su escoba, las victorias ganadas para su equipo, la multitud animando a los jugadores y la alegría que le traía al colegio cuando derrotaban a Slytherin. Aunque fuera algo masoquista, el amor por ese deporte había aumentado notablemente en su segundo año, cuando Malfoy ingresó al equipo ya que el odio que sentía hacia él avivaba su deseo por alcanzar la Snitch y endulzaba el sabor de la victoria. Porque aunque Draco fuera guapo, inteligente, ingenioso y poderoso, siempre perdía ante él. En el campo podía humillarlo frente a todo Hogwarts y demostrar a todos los que se sentían opacados por él que no era invencible. Pero no era solo por eso que se animaba tanto cuando se enfrentaba a Draco, había una secreta razón que intentó negar durante todo ese tiempo y que finalmente había aumentado el odio que sentía hacia su rival: Los partidos eran su oportunidad de ver de cerca a Draco con el traje verde de Slytherin, que lo volvía simplemente irresistible. Más encantador aún se volvía cuando montaba su escoba y volaba con la gracia que solo él tenía y el viento despeinaba su cabello platinado, alejándolo de la rectitud de su apariencia, dándole un toque más salvaje y natural "el muy maldito". Lo más difícil de un partido contra Slytherin era mantenerse concentrado en la Snitch y no en el sexi buscador de las serpientes. Por supuesto cada vez que se quedaba babeando por esa imagen se convencía de ser inocente, de estar bajo demasiada presión que lo hacía desvariar. "sí, como no"

Estaba sonriendo mientras recordaba esos tiempos, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensueño.

¿cómo es posible Potter, ni con capa de invisibilidad pasas desapercibido. Tus jadeos y pasos se escuchan hasta Hogsmeade

Harry se detuvo para buscar a Draco al tiempo que se quitaba la capa, miró para todas partes pero no lo vio.

El rubio comenzó a reír casi inaudiblemente, la mirada del moreno le parecía encantadora y siguió mofándose de él.

Es la una cuarenta y cinco. Ni siquiera porque te ofrezco una noche entera de sexo salvaje llegas a tiempo.

Ahora pudo localizar bien la voz, miró al cielo y vio a Malfoy flotando en su escoba a un par de metros sobre él.

Harry lo miró y lo remiró, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El rubio llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch (como en sus mejores fantasías), estaba volando en su escoba (¡como en sus mejores fantasías!) y lo más importante, estaban solos en el campo de quidditch (¡como en sus mejores fantasías!). Inmediatamente sintió como un rubor llegaba hasta su rostro y sus piernas le temblaban. El slytherin bajó hasta donde se encontraba el emocionado gryffindor y se situó frente a él. Ya sabía lo bien que se veía en ese atuendo y la sola reacción del moreno le confirmaba que el también lo creía así.

Si te vas a quedar así toda la noche mejor me voy, no me sirves en ese estado.

Draco se giró y caminó hacia delante, esto hizo reaccionar a Harry que, en un muy veloz movimiento, cogió al prefecto por la cintura y lo acercó hacia si. Comenzó a besarle lentamente, para aprovechar al máximo. Draco se giró quedando frente a él y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla fría del moreno, mientras lo miraba con una dulzura que Harry nunca creyó posible ver en esos ojos grises.

¿Qué pasa Draco?- aunque el momento era casi perfecto, la actitud inusual de Malfoy perturbaba a Harry.

Draco se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer, deslizó sus manos hacia el cabello azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir el contacto con los tibios y suaves labios de Harry, quien recibió el beso aún confundido. La lengua de Draco empujaba duro contra la suya y poco a poco la sensación del contacto se volvió más intensa. Harry se dejó arrastrar, cada vez que estaba junto a este chico perdía el control, pero ahora sentía algo más fuerte que antes, algo que parecía quitarle todas su energías y al mismo tiempo darle más de las que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar. A pesar de lo cerca que estaba del rubio no era suficiente. Lo abrazó intentando acercarlo más hacia sí, apretándolo con fuerza y terminaron cayendo sobre el pasto húmedo del campo. Draco sobre Harry. La caída separó sus labios, pero siguieron abrazados, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. El rubio levantó el rostro que había dejado reposar un segundo en el cuello de Potter y miró con intensidad los ojos verdes que tenía frente a él, que le respondían llenos de deseo y pasión contenida.

¿Me amas?- la voz era ronca, como si pronunciar las palabras fuera doloroso.

Harry, sorprendido, dejó de respirar. Abrió los ojos sin poder despegar la vista de los de Malfoy, que brillaban con fuerza demandando una respuesta.

Hasta ahora el gryffindor había temido confesar a Draco lo que sentía hacia él, pero el recuerdo del beso y la mirada franca del rubio lo hicieron dejar sus temores atrás y entregarse a lo que sentía.

Te amo- un rubor cubrió su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo decía, porque se sentía realmente feliz de poder hacerlo.

Los ojos grises se relajaron, Draco volvió a besar a Harry, pero con más calma y suavidad, aunque no menos profundidad. El moreno esperaba que Draco le dijera lo mismo, pero en vez de eso lo estaba besando, aunque tal vez de esta forma decía mucho más que lo que podría con palabras... se relajó bajo el cuerpo del rubio, recorrió con sus manos el pecho del otro joven y desató la capa, bajó las manos y las metió debajo del chaleco de Malfoy, quien al sentirlas en contacto con su piel dio un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que mordió muy fuerte e inesperadamente los labios de Harry.

¡Auh!- se separaron al instante, Harry se tocaba la boca para ver si sangraba -¡me asustaste!

Te amo.

Nuevamente los ojos de Malfoy brillaban cargados de un sentimiento puro, la revolución de todo lo que sentía por Harry, rompiendo con todo lo que había contenido sus sentimientos hasta antes de conocerlo, manteniéndolo frío y controlado hasta entonces.

Draco recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, regocijándose con el latir apresurado del corazón bajó él, sabiendo que era la respuesta por lo que acababa de confesar. Estuvieron así largo rato, mientras se acariciaban, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro, de saber que estaban juntos. Hasta que Draco se incorporó para quedar junto a Harry. Este último lo miró apenado por la separación.

¿Qué pasará ahora?- el moreno no podía dejar de hacer la pregunta, no podía olvidar quien era Draco, sabía que hasta hace poco él tenía un destino bien definido y ese destino era muy lejos de él.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja y le miró divertido antes de responder

Mas vale que aceptes ser mi pareja, porque no aguantaré verte coqueteando con ningún idiota de este colegio.

Harry sonrió, la respuesta de Malfoy lo llenaba de júbilo¡entonces el dragón era definitivamente suyo, iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero el rubio se adelantó

Pero entenderás que por precaución no podemos hacerlo público.

Esta noticia no hizo muy feliz al gryffindor. Al ver el esmeralda en los ojos de Harry apagarse, Draco se agachó para acercar el rostro al de su chico, moviendo a la vez su cuerpo de modo que sus piernas estaban a cada lado de la cadera del moreno, y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para estabilizarse.

Vamos Harry, tienes que entender que es peligroso que mis padres se enteren, solo lo ocultaremos hasta que salgamos de Hogwarts- acercó más sus labios a los del gryffindor, la distancia suficiente como para no rozarlos, pero si sentir su calor, la distancia que ya sabía hacía que Harry perdiera cualquier rastro de mal genio- Mientras, podemos vernos en las noches, te compensaré por las molestias- y juguetonamente volvió a morder los ya sonrientes labios de Harry.

Lo que importa es que sepas que eres mío- Draco le dio una de sus pícaras sonrisas, alejando definitivamente las sombras de los ojos verdes.

Tú también eres mío.

Inmediatamente levantó su rostro atrapando la boca de Draco, y quedaron envueltos en otro largo beso. Suspiraron al separarse.

¿Qué pasará después de que nos graduemos?

Les diré todo a mis padres, y tomaré mi propio camino. No me importa si me desconocen, para entonces podré tomar mis decisiones, y mi decisión es estar contigo. Mi padre ya desea matarte, no correremos más peligro del que ya corres.

Harry hubiera deseado que hubiera otra forma de solucionar esto, pero sabía que Lucius jamás aceptaría su relación. Al menos Draco ya no sería un mortífago ni serviría al señor oscuro, lo que lo hacía muy feliz ya que lo alejaba de la posibilidad de enfrentarse con él en un duelo. Ahora estaría en su bando y por alguna extraña razón se sentía con más fuerzas para derrotar a Voldemort, más seguro y por sobre todo más vivo. Y aunque no podía gritar a todo pulmón que amaba a Draco y que él le correspondía (siendo así la envidia de Hogwarts) era suficiente con saber que se pertenecían.

pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo- dijo Harry, que se sentía con la necesidad de protegerlo. Sin aguantar ni un momento mas por ver a Draco libre del ahora molesto traje de quidditch, lo empujó de modo que quedaba sobre él, y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el chaleco dejando el blanco pecho descubierto.

Esperaba que voláramos un poco, y después ir a las duchhgdsschhch- un fuerte beso de Harry impidió que terminara la frase.

Deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Malfoy

En un rato(beso), aún no son las tres, (mordisco)tenemos tiempo (beso)

La noche fue larga, como si el tiempo se hubiera apiadado de ellos y les hubiera dado varias horas más. El frío de la mañana despertó a Harry junto con algo de luz nebulosa que llegaba a sus ojos. La neblina cubría el campo y también parte del castillo. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido frío y húmedo, pero a pesar de lo incómodo que podía ser, había algo que lo reconfortaba. Un aroma familiar que lo envolvía proveniente del pálido joven que dormía acurrucado entre sus brazos. Una de las gráciles manos estaba acariciando el pelo del gryffindor con suma delicadeza, mientras que la otra se encontraba apoyada en su pecho.

Buenos días Harry- el slytherin levantó su rostro para quedar frente a frente con el gryffindor. El rubio tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios entre violetas y rojo encendido, tal vez por el frío, o por la fuerte presión de los de Harry durante toda la noche.

Te ves enfermo- el moreno sonreía mientras le quitaba un mechón platinado de la frente.

Y Draco se sintió envuelto en esa franca sonrisa y ojos trasparentes, el complemento perfecto para él.

Camino a su casa, el león (porque vale, ya dejó de ser un simple gatito) caminaba con la alegría saliendo de sus poros, envuelto en el aroma del rubio, que sabía sentiría cada mañana al despertar recordándole que jamás estaría lejos de la odiosa serpiente.

... y luego, todos despertaron sin recordar nada. Tuvimos una asamblea especial en la cual nos enteramos de la verdad pero la versión oficial es que una plantas fueron las que causaron todo este revuelo- Skiner le miraba desde detrás de su cómodo asiento con una expresión pensativa mientras Scully solo se limitaba a escuchar la versión de su compañero con una ceja levantada.

Dumbledore me pidió que mantuviésemos un grado de reserva con la verdad y que diésemos la versión que aquí le presento-

Le tendió al director del departamento una carpeta, muy delgada, que contenía la explicación de Dumbledore de los hechos. Skiner la ojeó ligeramente y la guardó en un cajón del escritorio.

Creo que lo mejor será entregar este informe, podría ser peligroso que se enteraran de la verdad. Agente Scully¿y su reporte?

Aquí esta señor- le entregó una carpeta demasiado gruesa- En el tiempo en que estuve en el ministerio, no pude conseguir nada de real utilidad. Verdaderamente, ni el ministro ni nadie estaba enterado de lo que realmente ocurría y solo sospechaban que algo malo sucedería en Hogwarts.- Mulder le miraba casi con risa. Era una tortura estar con el inútil e incompetente de Fudge y más para ella, que no soportaba estar con gente imbécil.

Buen trabajo agentes, eso es todo. Por favor dejen una constancia de la existencia de Hotdeto, ya que nadie sabe cuando pueda volver a aparecer. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos agentes salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron hacia su pequeño y apartado despacho.

¿ Y como te fue con Cornelius?- inquirió intentando no reirse de la pelirroja.

¿Fudge?- dijo con una mueca despreciativa- Es un idiota, no sirve para nada y, lo único que hace, a parte de entorpecer el trabajo de los demás, es comer bollos con mantequilla. Es terrible- dijo sin inmutarse- ¿ Y cómo te fue a ti en Hogwarts?

Bien, me fue bien- contesto con un aire ausente, probablemente pensando en cierta profesora de transformaciones.

Tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría a su oscuro cuchitril, pero una idea mejor asaltó la mente de Fox:

¿Por que no vamos a las tres escobas?

¿Por la cerveza de mantequilla?

Nop, ahí venden un delicioso alelí.

Ja¿y de cuando que tomas eso?

No de hace mucho. Se puede decir que aprendí a disfrutar de los clásicos.

Y eso fue, FIN

_catzeruf/Diox _

Respuestas a los Reviews:

yumeko : ok, a tu primerísima pregunta, Fox "boca de pato" Mulder fue el vencedor y el que disfrutó de McGonagall. Agradecemos tu apoyo, tus reviews siempre nos han subido el ánimo y en verdad sentimos tu apoyo... Gracias, gracias, gracias y ojalá hayas disfrutado el final de este fic que tal vez no sonó a lo que el resto del fic fué. Nos vemos en El Viaje...

tomoe tatewaki¡Gracias!... nos da pena también que termine el fic y tal como a tí, nos pasa que es como un "alfin terminó". Que bueno que te gustaran los lemon, son cooperación de Kory-Chan (mira que la niña tiene talento) le haremos saber tu opinión. Finalmente muchas gracias por habernos leído, haber mandado reviews (para saber que lo estabas leyendo), porque te haya gustado y ¡fruta y vino para usted!

Inocent Muggle: No es que Draco aproveche, es que el chico pide lo que se merece ¿o acaso no merece que lo apapachen? (¡nos apuntamos!) y bueno, Harry si fué muy tierno... aunque yo prefiero un Draco... Gracias por calarte toda esta arrancada de pavos y esperamos que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas, muchas gracias por leernos.

Lamentamos el desastre que existe con los diálogos, pero es que al momento de subirlo, no quizo ponerlos de ninguna manera.

Dejen review, para saber si les gustó.


End file.
